La Mujer Más Fuerte Del Mundo
by Diana Candy
Summary: Definitivamente Goku, el hombre más fuerte del mundo, necesita a su lado a la mujer más fuerte del mundo: nada más y nada menos que Milk... Aunque desempeñar ese papel es más accidentado de lo que se aparenta. —Colección de relatos sobre Milk y su excéntrica vida, al lado de su no menos excéntrica familia— ¡Pasen y sean parte de las aventuras de la familia Son!
1. La Mujer Más Fuerte del Mundo

**Sin fines de lucro. Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad sino del magnífico mangaka Akira Toriyama.**

Este relato se basa en la escena final del anime Dragon Ball (cap. 153).

 ** _¡_ _Je l'apprécie!_**

* * *

—&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&—

—

—

—

 **La Mujer Más Fuerte del Mundo**

—

—

—

La muchedumbre contemplaba conmovida cómo del rostro de la hermosa joven emanaban lágrimas de alegría, al igual que del semblante de su padre.

—Por el poder que ustedes mismos me concedieron este día, yo los declaro marido y mujer —sentenció Uranai Baba—. ¿Qué tal un beso, para sellar el trato? —agregó divertida, guiñándole el ojo a Milk en complicidad.

—¿Un beso? ¿Cómo hacemo…? —Goku no pudo finalizar su pregunta ilusa, pues su boca fue repentinamente estampada por los labios de Milk, que se había abalanzado hacia él abrazando su cuello. La multitud enloqueció en alegría. El vitoreo aplaudía la picardía de la joven princesa y reía a carcajadas al mirar al muchacho, que había quedado paralizado y con las mejillas teñidas—. ¿Q…qué fue eso?

—Es mi forma de demostrar cuánto te amo, Goku —respondió la chica, cubriéndose el ruborizado rostro, a lo que Goku sintió un extraño cosquilleo que le provocó reír nerviosamente y colocar su brazo tras la nuca—. Amigos —comenzó a decir Milk a la multitud—, antes que nada quisiera darles las gracias por haber asistido a nuestra boda. Estoy segura que seré muy feliz en la vida.

—Eres muy bonita —dijo su padre, con un nudo en la garganta—, igual de bonita que tu madre.

«¡Vaya! Entonces su madre debió ser una mujer muy muy bonita » —pensó Goku, contemplándola con una sonrisa.

—¡Muchas gracias, papá! Y gracias también por el vestido de novia. Nunca olvidaré ese detalle… ¡Gracias! —respondió su hija entre lágrimas.

—Goku, cuida de Milk, hazla feliz… —pidió el Rey Ox-Satán, conteniendo el llanto que producía la idea de soltar a su mayor y más amado tesoro. Mas el necio llanto bañó su rostro cuando, tomados del brazo, los recién casados asintieron sonrientes. La mirada que el muchacho brindaba a su hija tenía un brillo tan especial, que hizo que el corazón del fiero rey se enterneciera en pacífica alegría, confiando en que su hija sería feliz.

—Goku… —exclamó Milk aferrándose al brazo de su esposo, quien sintió nuevamente ese extrañísimo cosquilleo en el estómago, por lo que no pudo hacer más que nuevamente reír nervioso y frotarse la nariz.

Después del bullicio de alegría entre los invitados, todos los presentes acondicionaron cientos de manteles en el césped y se acomodó el delicioso _buffet_ , por el que Goku babeaba desde que la celebración había empezado.

La boda no era la ceremonia ostentosa y exuberante que se tenía contemplada, pero todos cuantos estaban presentes no podían sentirse más alegres de un modo diferente del que se encontraban.

El incendio no sólo había destruido gran parte del castillo y las viviendas de la Montaña de Fuego, sino que también muchos aldeanos habían perdido la mayoría de sus riquezas. No obstante, el amor del pueblo hacia el Rey Ox-Satán, a su princesa y al nuevo esposo de ésta, era tal, que no hubo invitado que no demostrara su enhorabuena con algún modesto presente.

Los regalos eran diversos; unos más grandes que otros, más creativos o menos elaborados, posesiones chamuscadas por el fuego y artesanías recién hechas con los materiales que se pudieron rescatar de las llamas; pero, eso sí, todos los obsequios brindados con el máximo nivel de afecto a la pareja. Y estos obsequios, para amenizar el campestre festín, fueron entregados en mitad del deguste del banquete.

En realidad, a Goku no le sobraba concentración más que para engullir cual bestia hambrienta la comida de la boda, así que Milk —algo apenada por los modales de su esposo— era quien recibía los regalos y brindaba las sonrisas de gratitud.

—Les adivinaré su futuro, como regalo de boda —dijo Uranai Baba, después que todos los demás hubiesen brindado sus obsequios. Definitivamente, fue un acierto esperar hasta lo último, ya que la multitud se emocionó enormemente más que con ningún otro regalo. Lo mejor para el final—. Sin embargo, no les diré las cosas tal cual sucederán, ya que eso sería robar la emoción de su vida futura, por lo que sólo les brindaré pequeñas pistas de lo que le espera a este par de tórtolos —informó la anciana.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Goku? ¡Uranai Baba nos hablará de nuestro futuro juntos! Apuesto a que todo será pura felicidad, ¿no lo crees? —comentó Milk al muchacho, que seguía en la labor de devorar toda la comida que sus sentidos percibieran.

—Claro, Milk… ¿Me pasas la salsa de soya? —respondió con la boca llena, sin haber prestado atención, y Milk no hizo más que bufar con irritación.

—Quizá te interese lo que estoy a punto de predecir, Goku —dijo Uranai Baba, al invocar la magia en su enorme bola de cristal.

—¿Ehh? ¿Y a mí por qué?

—¡Por Dios, muchacho, mastica bien la comida antes de hablar! —espetó la bruja—. Puedo ver claramente en mi bola de cristal que tú gozarás exquisitos manjares diariamente, preparados por tu linda esposa.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿En serio? ¡Qué estupendo! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Milk! —exclamó con gran emoción Goku, dejando de lado su comida para tomar de las manos a Milk.

—Go…Goku —suspiró ella—. Prometo cocinarte los mejores platillos, los tendré listos desde antes que llegues del trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Y eso qué es?

—¡Ay, Goku, eres tan gracioso! Por cierto, Uranai, ¿de qué trabajará mi querido Goku?

—Déjame ver —respondió la anciana, pero más conjuros que invocó, la visión de un trabajo para Goku se veía demasiado nublada. La mirada tan expectativa de la novia ponía nerviosa a la hechicera, que no veía nada más que humo y… ¿Un rábano? Definitivamente ella no sabía cómo explicar eso. Por fortuna para la confusión de Uranai, logró captar algo más dentro de la esfera—. ¡Ah, logro ver _poder_ , mucho poder, Goku!

—¡Genial, me volveré más fuerte! Éste es el mejor regalo de bodas, Uranai ¿Qué más ves en esa cosa?

—Logro ver muchísimos amigos, los mejores.

—Deben ser Krilin y los demás —dijo Goku con gran alegría.

—¿Qué me dices de nuestra casa? —preguntó Milk.

—Montañas, muchas montañas, y una bella cabaña. Definitivamente los espera un hogar muy acogedor.

—¿Escuchaste, Milk? ¡Se trata de la cabaña de mi abuelito, en la Montaña Paoz! Estoy seguro que te gustará mucho. Hay un gran lago con peces enormes y muchos árboles con frutos muy ricos, aunque hay que saber identificar cuáles son venenosos y cuáles no, pero yo te enseñaré a hacerlo—comentó Goku con gran entusiasmo, que contagió a Milk de la alegría e ilusión de conocer que ya era más que bienvenida en la vida de su esposo.

Mientras el entusiasmado novio compartía a todos las maravillas de la Montaña Paoz, Uranai se concentraba en saber más detalles del futuro de la familia _Son._ Era una suerte que todos prestaran verdaderamente su atención a Goku, porque así nadie pudo notar cómo el semblante de la anciana bruja se oscureció en inquietud.

Lo que de pronto vio no era para nada tranquilizador. Un conjunto de sombras oscuras, energías negativas y sentimientos sombríos invadió la bola de cristal. Uranai no lograba ver nada con total claridad, como si dichos presagios no pertenecieran únicamente al planeta Tierra. Lo que sí pudo ver no fue menos preocupante, pues la esfera plasmaba perfectamente a Milk, sumida en un sinfín de desgracias. Milk llorando, Milk gritando, Milk asustada, preocupándose al punto del desmayo, sumida en depresión y cegada por la ira. Uranai no pudo menos que sentir pena por el martirio que le esperaba a la risueña chica.

—Pobre niña… —lamentó la anciana.

—¿Dijiste algo, Uranai? —preguntó Milk esperanzada—. ¿Acaso hay alguna otra predicción para nosotros?

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí, sí! Veo algo grande —respondió Uranai sumamente ofuscada e intentando concentrarse para encontrar alguna buena nueva dentro de la bola de cristal. Por gracia divina, una noticia grandiosa apareció al instante. Uranai no pudo evitar sonreír—. Aquí se anuncia algo estupendo, jóvenes: veo descendencia.

—¿Descendencia? ¿Qué significa eso? Dices cosas muy raras, Uranai —mencionó Goku con confusión. Cuando el atolondrado chico se volvió a su esposa para preguntarle a qué se refería con _descendencia_ , notó cómo Milk había empezado a llorar—. ¿Milk? ¿Y ahora qué tienes?

—¿Cuándo? —pregunto la chica, con ilusión derramándose por sus ojos.

—Pronto, niña, más pronto de lo que crees —respondió Uranai, sonriente.

—¿Pronto qué? ¿De qué tanto ha…? —pero antes de terminar, nuevamente Goku se vio embestido por el abrazo de Milk.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Goku! ¡Pronto tendremos hijos, seremos una hermosa familia! —chillaba la novia, asfixiando a su esposo y bañándolo en sus lágrimas—. Los haremos crecer grandes y fuertes, y los educaremos muy bien.

—¿Có…cómo? —preguntó Goku con confusión.

—¡Ay, Goku! —Milk no sabía cómo hacerlo comprender lo maravilloso de esa noticia, ni tampoco encontraba un modo de explicar algo sobre crianza. Miró a Goku fijamente a los ojos, y al contemplar su inocencia, dijo:—. ¿Cómo? Pues lo haremos tal y como lo hizo tu abuelito Gohan contigo y como mi padre lo hizo conmigo.

—¡Oh! Entonces… ¡Entonces será maravilloso! —exclamó Goku con emoción.

—¡Oh, cuánta felicidad! —lloró el Rey Ox-Satán—. ¡Brindemos!

Y la multitud ovacionó la predicción y festejó con reiterados tragos de champagne y mucho sake. La celebración continuó alegremente. Los novios fueron llevados de aquí para allá con motivo de fotos, bendiciones y muchos consejos sobre su vida marital. Goku sólo pensaba en librarse de todos para continuar arrasando con la comida, pero pese a todo el ajetreo, se estaba divirtiendo. Incluso ya no le molestaba tanto que Milk no se soltara de su brazo ni se despegara de su cuerpo, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a aquél cosquilleo en su estómago cuando tenía cerca a la muchacha.

La única persona que desentonaba un poco en la alegría de la celebración era Uranai Baba, que aún estaba consternada por las feas visiones que su bola de cristal había presentado. En un inicio su mente le decía que no debía asustar a Milk con los presagios, pero fue su corazón el que terminó dictándole que debía prevenirla para lo venidero. Pero no había podido tener un tiempo con ella debido a que estaba muy solicitada en atenciones, como es propio de las novias durante su boda.

Finalmente, después de un baile de tango por parte de los novios —algo torpe, por parte del muchacho—, la pareja regresó a tomar asiento en su mantel, pues Goku estaba ansioso por retomar su comida. Fue entonces que Uranai Baba se dirigió hacia la novia.

—Milk, ¿me permites un momento a solas? Tengo que hablarte sobre ciertas técnicas mágicas para la limpieza de tu futuro hogar —pretextó la anciana, y Milk se alejó gustosa con ella. Al estar apartadas del bullicio, la bruja titubeó sobre cómo debía referirle lo predicho—. Milk, querida niña, al contemplar la suerte de su futuro en la bola de cristal, no todo fue agradable, pero me abstuve de advertirlo a nadie más que a ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Uranai? ¿Qué ocurrirá? —preguntó la chica con preocupación.

—Milk, sé que tu vida no ha sido del mismo color que pintan las otras princesas, y me apena advertirte que tampoco lo será en lo sucesivo. Desde niña amaste a Goku sin reparar en que él no es un hombre normal, por lo que una vida normal sería lo último que él jamás podría brindarte…

—¿A qué… a qué te refieres con eso?

—Me es muy difícil explicarte todo esto, niña, pero intento hacerte un bien. Quiero que entiendas que Goku tiene un futuro más complejo de lo que cualquier otro hombre podría soportar, y ahora que te casaste con él, formas parte de esa travesía —Uranai tomó las manos de la muchacha para poder continuar—. Lo que te espera a partir de hoy también será más grande de lo que cualquier mujer podría soportar. Sufrirás, Milk, a veces sentirás que ya no puedes cargar con las adversidades, que todo parece haber conspirado contra la felicidad que tú anhelabas al formar tu propia familia, y sin embargo, tu futuro indica que no te rendirás —la anciana dijo eso con una sonrisa—. Por ello te digo todo esto, porque, a pesar de que las predicciones y yo sabemos que lograrás afrontar lo que viene, debes estar preparada.

Milk estaba perpleja, por completo pasmada. De algún modo, ya se lo esperaba. Desde que conoció a Goku, se había capacitado a la idea de que él no era como los demás. Y fue ese el motivo especial que la hizo añorar tanto su amor y esperar con paciencia su reencuentro. Al crecer, no fueron escasas las propuestas ni mucho menos los pretendientes que la deseaban como suya, y sin embargo, no existió uno sólo que hubiese podido compararse a la esencia del chico con cola de mono y cabellos alborotados. Sí, definitivamente Milk sabía a qué juego se apuntaba por enamorarse de tal partido, pero ni los años ni las contrariedades fueron impedimento para que ella se enamorara del excéntrico joven obsesionado con las artes marciales.

No obstante, cierta duda en el corazón de Milk la hizo prolongar su trance. Darle vueltas al asunto la había tenido casi tan inquieta como hacerse a la idea de vivir con alguien como Goku. Pero la suerte la favorecía. Si alguien podía aclarar sus dudas era definitivamente Uranai Baba. Con gran valor y lágrimas sin contenerse, preguntó:

—¿Podrías decirme si Goku me amará?

—¿Cómo? Niña, ¿acaso escuchaste algo de todo lo que te dije?

—Cada palabra. ¿Sabes? Aunque aprecio con el alma tu intención de prevenirme, algo en mí siempre estuvo preparándose para eso, desde haber conocido a Goku —respondió mirando al suelo con una sonrisa—. Pero, a pesar de estar aquí en nuestra boda, a pesar de haber logrado el objetivo de mi treta, no es un secreto que Goku no sabía el significado de matrimonio al comprometerse conmigo. Así que desde nuestro reencuentro me he cuestionado si, más allá de cumplir su promesa de casarnos, él llegaría a sentir amor por mí de verdad —dijo con abundantes lágrimas—. Uranai Baba ¿podrías decirme si Goku me amará? Te lo ruego…

Inmediatamente, la anciana hechicera conjuró la magia de su bola de cristal. No bastó más que hacer un par de movimientos para que la respuesta se proyectara. Allí estaba la visión, más clara que el agua y tan pura, honesta e inocente cual el encantado corazón de un niño. Era un amor tan diferente a lo mundano, tan incomprensible al morbo humano y demasiado camuflado y especial para ser cautivado por aquellos que no tuviesen el alma pura. La anciana entonces sonrió triunfal.

—Te amará, Milk, definitivamente. No será un amor convencional, pero ustedes dos tampoco lo son. Y ¿Qué crees? ese amor se ha estado fermentando rápidamente desde hace poco, cual pequeños cosquilleos inesperados.

Milk abrazó cariñosamente a la anciana, con un llanto alegre, y dijo:

—Entonces no me asusta nada de lo que vendrá. Si Goku me ama estoy lista y dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo.

La anciana sonrió conmovida. No se había atrevido a decirle que su futuro vislumbraba frustración, amarga soledad e incluso muerte, pero tampoco lo creía necesario, pues esas catástrofes estaban ciertamente opacadas por la esperanza, fidelidad y sobre todo por el amor de Milk.

—Tienes un corazón puro, niña. Confío en que lo harás bien. Sin embargo, en estos momentos eres muy suave, así que no te haría daño tener un carácter más firme, para poder equilibrar la inmensa paciencia que deberás tenerle a Goku —Milk asintió ante eso—. Prométeme que serás fuerte.

—Seré la mujer más fuerte del mundo —respondió risueña y valiente.

—Milk, Ox- Satán me mandó a buscarte para que escuchemos un discurso que se le acaba de ocurrir. Aunque ya se ve algo mareado después de beber tanto sake —llamó Goku, acercándose a su esposa y a la anciana—. ¿Eh? ¿Estás llorando de nuevo? Te has pasado todo el día llorando. ¿Acaso esas " _técnicas mágicas de limpieza_ _para el hogar_ " son tan difíciles? ¡Yo sé que lo lograrás, ya no llores!

—Ya no lloraré —prometió Milk, mientras reía con Uranai— Vayamos a evitar que mi padre arruine nuestra boda haciendo el ridículo —dijo tomándolo firmemente del brazo, pero antes de irse, se agachó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la buena hechicera—. Muchas gracias, Uranai Baba.

—Ya me estoy acostumbrando a caminar así. Es difícil, pero quizá sea un buen entrenamiento ¿puedes sostener mi otro brazo ahora, Milk? Para alternar el ejercicio —mencionó Goku, inocente, aunque Milk aceptó gustosa que su afecto le pareciera provechoso al guerrero. Ella también debía acostumbrarse a él.

—«He ahí el cosquilleo» pensó Uranai Baba—. «Pero… ¿Qué habrá significado ese rábano en la premonición? No logro entender…» —se preguntaba mentalmente la bruja, mientras seguía a la pareja de vuelta al festejo.

—

—

 **Fin.**

—

—

—&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&—

* * *

—

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Bien, he de confesar que yo no había querido intentar hacer una historia extensa, y pese a la motivación de algunos seguidores, tampoco logré imaginar una trama de varios capítulos… ¡Sin embargo! _(¡chan, chan, chaaan!)_ Sí tendré mi primer apartado de pequeños _one-shots_ basados en una pareja en especial **: ¡GOKU & MILK! **Y serán presentados aquí.

Nada me ha podido quitar la fiebre por esta adorable pareja, y al tener tan poco romance en la serie, mi imaginación ha volado por la invención de fantasías respecto a la vida de ellos dos. Los relatos se enfocarán más que nada a perspectivas en la vida de Milk, porque, aunque sea muy juzgada por su carácter, es uno de los personajes más sufridos e importantes de la historia. Es decir, ¡es la esposa y madre de los guerreros más fuertes del mundo! Además, es mi personaje femenino predilecto *w*

Deséenme suerte y les agradeceré mucho que me brinden su apoyo y seguimiento, pues pondré todo mi amor en el proyecto y un serio compromiso en no defraudar la magia de _Dragon Ball_ en estos próximos relatos.

¡Muchísimo cariño a todos! ¡No leeremos! :'DD

—

 **PD** : ¿Saben a qué se refería el rábano en la visión de Uranai Baba? 7u7

 **PD2:** _Sus reviews son Las Esferas del Dragón de mis deseos._

—

—


	2. Dulces Sueños

**Queda claro que _Dragon Ball Z_ no es mío. Ya quisiera yo. **

* * *

Antes de presentar el _fic_ , aclararé la duda de la pregunta en mi anterior y primer relato **:**

 **-** _ **¿A qué se refería el rábano en la visión de Uranai Baba?**_

 **R=** Ya que en ese momento ella estaba adivinando el futuro sobre el trabajo que ejercería Goku, mi intención era que relacionaran el rábano con la futura siembra que Goku y Milk trabajan como agricultores en _Dragon Ball Super_ … No se me ocurrió jamás que lo adivinarían como _Raditz_ xD Pero es una excelente interpretación también.

Felicidades especiales a mi queridísima _Mina-chan MT_ , ya que ella adivinó mi intención 7w7

Sin más, _¡_ _Je l'apprécie!_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

 **Dulces Sueños**

—

—

—

Su caluroso abrazo era tan acogedor y perfecto para ella, que bien podía dormir plácidamente o velar en el gozo de admirar su fornida figura. Su fuerte brazo enlazaba su cuello, y ella respiraba alegre los suspiros de sus sueños. A veces la apretaba demasiado fuerte, más fuerte de lo que cualquier otro humano común y corriente soportaría, pero ya los años habían adaptado su delicado cuerpo a la rudeza de Goku. Ella estaba amoldada a él, y él a ella.

Dejó escapar una risita, recordando los delirios que el descontrol de la fuerza de su marido le había provocado, a apenas unos días de haberse casado.

* * *

Los primeros días de recién casada de Milk no sólo habían sido de los más felices en su vida, sino también de los más agotadores. Y no precisamente por cocinar enormes banquetes en tiempo record, ni por las horas de lavado que se tomaba para dejar impecables las sudorosas prendas de Goku, y mucho menos por mantener su hogar siempre tan reluciente como las cristalinas lagunas en la Montaña Paoz; ciertamente, todo eso era pan comido para Milk, y asimismo le encantaba hacerlo. Ella hubiera considerado aquellos días como perfectos, de no ser porque algunas noches resultaban una pesadilla.

No había pasado más de una semana de vivir juntos y compartir lecho, cuando el bonito rostro de Milk ya se opacaba con ojearas por no poder dormir. Y es que aquellos que consideraban que Goku era una bestia para comer, es porque nunca lo habían visto dormir. Goku pateaba, daba codazos, puñetazos, rodillazos, empujones y más ataques marciales como si de atacar a un enemigo se tratara, y cuando por fin parecía que en sus sueños había salido vencedor —habiendo empujado a su esposa fuera de la cama, por ejemplo—, sus ronquidos de dragón fúrico eran el broche de oro para rematar los desvelos de la pobre recién casada.

—Yo… ¿!Yo te hice eso!? —preguntó Goku, algo horrorizado al ver el moretón en el muslo de la chica. Era una suerte que Goku no hubiera estampado potencia y que Milk fuese una chica sumamente fuerte, pues de no ser así, la pierna hubiera quedado dividida en una terrible fractura—. ¡Milk, no sabes cuánto lo siento! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¿Te duele mucho?

—Estoy bien, Goku. Esto se desvanecerá de inmediato con un poco de miel y hierbabuena ¿Podrías traerme un poco?

Goku salió disparado hacia el bosque, con una terrible sensación de culpa. No desconfiaba de la resistencia de su esposa, pero parecía tan frágil y delicada, que la idea de dañar su tersa piel le parecía más fea que el aspecto de lagartija de Piccolo. ¿Cómo es que al dormir con Krilin o Yamcha jamás tuvo problemas?

—«Bueno, Milk parece estar hecha de _porcelana_ , y mis amigos son como de _barro_ » —pensó el muchacho. Regresando de su búsqueda, Goku encontró a Milk derrumbada en el sofá, rendida contra el sueño—«Pobre Milk, ella no merece pasar por esto; ella es la mejor esposa, a pesar de que no la he dejado dormir bien… no conozco otras esposas, pero estoy seguro que Milk es la mejor».

Goku entonces la tomó en brazos para recostarla en su cama matrimonial. Intentó, además, sanar el moretón de su pierna con los ingredientes que Milk le había mandado a buscar, revolviendo la hierbabuena con la miel; pero al intentar colocarle el ungüento sus manos temblaban con temor a lastimarla aún más. Decidió pues, que lo mejor era dejarle gozar su siesta, mas al descubrir cuán calmo estaba el semblante de su esposa, el sueño empezó a contagiarlo también a él. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a cabecear y cerrar los ojos de a poco; luego pasó de estar sentado al borde de la cama a subir sus piernas; recostó sin querer su cabeza en las almohadas; y sin más remedio, terminó completamente noqueado por el sueño.

Milk olfateó un peculiar olor a hierbabuena que la hizo despertar, además de sentir un extraño peso encima de sí. Parpadeó un par de veces, notando por la ventana que la puesta de sol estaba próxima a ponerse, y cuando fijó la mirada cerca de su pecho, descubrió el brazo de Goku sobre ella, de cuyos dedos emanaba el olor de la planta. Desconcertada, se volvió con lentitud a mirarlo, sin poder evitar una tremenda emoción por estar siendo abrazada por su dormido esposo.

—¡Pero qué romántico! —susurró extasiada.

Se volteó por completo para abrazarlo también, y al tiempo que gozaba su calor, se sobresaltó a notar cuán tranquilo se encontraba él; no se revolvía como lombriz en tierra, no lanzaba golpes ni patadas como boxeador borracho, ni mucho menos roncaba como gorila, sino que su respiración eran plácidas y tiernas exhalaciones, como si fuese un bebé. Milk estaba que no lo creía. Pero el encanto le duró menos de lo que deseaba, pues de pronto Goku la estrechó contra su pecho con tal fuerza, que a la pobre chica casi se le fue toda la respiración en un segundo.

—¡Te tengo, pececito! —exclamó Goku entre sueños. Milk se revolvió para zafarse—. ¡No, no! ¡Hoy te cenaremos en sushi!

—¡Go…Goku! —logró decir ella.

—¡Ya lo tengo, Milk! Tranquila, no se me escapará.

—¡Soy yo, tonto! —gritó al haber contenido el aire suficiente, y le mordió el brazo.

—¡AH! —despertó Goku, saltando fuera de la cama—. ¿Y ahora qué hice? ¿Por qué me muerdes?

—¡Porque me estabas asfixiando, demonios!

—¿Yo? ¡Ah, tú eras el pececito! —dijo riendo—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, Milk! Yo sólo intentaba curarte con el ungüento que me pediste, pero me quedé dormido.

—¿Ungüento?

—Éste —le extendió la extraña mezcla de miel con hierbabuena que había hecho. Milk suspiró, ya que los ingredientes eran en realidad para preparar un té que aliviara los monstruosos ronquidos de Goku—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te lastimé? —preguntó preocupado, pero Milk negó—. Genial. De nuevo discúlpame, Milk, no me di cuenta… Oye, muero de hambre, ¿qué cenaremos?

Después de la cena y llegada la noche, Milk consiguió rescatar un poco del extraño ungüento para preparar el _té anti-ronquidos-de-bestia_. Al llegarse a su habitación, se sorprendió de ver a Goku colocando algunas almohadas y cobertores en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es que siento que ya te lastimé demasiado. Mejor dormiré aquí.

—Pero Goku…

—No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Por cierto, estuvo delicioso el té —y dicho esto, se recostó y de inmediato cayó como muerto.

Milk suspiró conmovida. De ese modo Goku mostraba su preocupación por ella, pero no le agradaba separar el lecho matrimonial a apenas una semana de haberlo unido. Se recostó, pues, sola; ya sin patadas, ni asfixias, pero aún escuchando los incesantes ronquidos de su marido. Dio vueltas a la izquierda y a la derecha, pero nada la hizo poder ignorar tremendo escándalo.

¿Cómo no se fue a dormir en la sala? ¿Cómo alguien tan joven roncaba como un monstruo viejo? ¿Cómo conseguir que dejara de roncar tal como en la tarde?… Y Milk se sobresaltó reflexionando en eso. En la tarde se lo veía tan sereno, tan apacible y angelical. _¿Cómo?_

Milk se levantó para observar a su joven esposo en la oscuridad, roncando y moviéndose como poseído. ¿De qué modo calmarlo? Se acercó con cautela y analizó bien la situación.

—«¿Aire fresco? No, la ventana está abierta. ¿Otra sábana? Tampoco» —pensaba ella. De pronto Goku alzó sus brazos, aparentando querer alcanzar algo, como un bebé—. «Una almohada…» —entonces tomó la almohada de la cama y se la alcanzó. Goku la recibió, y como si le hubiera lanzado un potente hechizo, sus ronquidos cesaron y adoptó la postura de un bebé, haciendo que Milk riera con emoción —. «Así que eso era… ¡Qué tierno!».

— _Pececito_ … —susurró Goku al dormir, y Milk rió más—. _Barro_ … Yamcha… Krilin… —volvió a murmurar, y soltó lo que pareció ser un amistoso puñetazo a la almohada—. _Porcelana_ … Milk… —y al haber dicho eso, abrazó a la almohada con delicadeza.

Milk no comprendió el significado de los murmullos sobre sus amigos y el _barro_ , y aunque supo adivinar lo del _pececito,_ lo que la emocionó verdaderamente fue haber escuchado que su esposo había pronunciado su nombre entre sueños —y algo extraño sobre _porcelana_ , pero eso tampoco lo entendió—. Decidió entonces arriesgarse en volver a dormir con él, corriendo el peligro de recibir ahora un puñetazo, pero motivada por no dejar que una almohada se robara el abrazo que a ella le correspondía.

Con sigilo se agachó al lado de su esposo, acercándose poco a poco hasta sus brazos. Antes que pudiese reaccionar, él lanzó la almohada y atrajo a Milk hacia sí. El abrazo fue brusco, repentino e incómodo, pero ella se mantuvo calma. Goku la apretujó y palpó como a un objeto desconocido, incluso pareció haberla olfateado, y cuando creyó reconocer lo que tenía entre sus brazos, desvaneció la tensión y el rodeo de sus brazos se volvió delicado.

— _Porcelana_ … —balbuceó Goku, y Milk se hundió en el pecho de su esposo, sonriente y cómoda, acogida y bienvenida.

A la mañana siguiente, Milk sonrió incluso antes de abrir sus ojos. Al quererse incorporar, sintió un fuerte calambre en su espalda, y seguido de ello, un peculiar dolor en sus pechos, como si hubiesen sido apretujados, quizá por la dureza del piso.

—Ah, no vuelvo a dormir en el suelo —bufó la chica, haciendo que Goku despertara.

—¿Suelo? —repitió adormilado, y luego vio con claridad a su esposa—. ¿Eh? ¿Dormiste conmigo? —ella le respondió simplemente sonriendo—. ¿Te patee? ¿Te asfixié de nuevo? ¿Necesitaremos más miel y hierbabuena?

—No, Goku, tranquilo —respondió riendo—. Dormí de maravilla. Creo que no será necesario que vuelvas a dormir en el suelo.

—¡Eso es estupendo, Milk! —exclamó el chico—. Es muy incómodo dormir aquí, me duele la espalda.

—También a mí —comentó, omitiendo, por supuesto, comentar sobre el persistente dolor de sus pechos—. ¿Te apetece un delicioso desayuno, Goku? —por supuesto que para Goku escuchar eso era música a sus oídos. Tras desayunar en un lindo ambiente de paz y alegría, Milk tuvo la duda de preguntar a su joven esposo:—. Goku, anoche estabas algo inquieto, ¿acaso tenías pesadillas?

—Pues, ahora que lo preguntas, tuve un extraño sueño: yo encontraba un par de _Esferas del Dragón_ , pero eran más grandes y estaban pegadas una a la otra. Además, cuando las agarraba se sentían suaves y blandas, pero nunca pude guardarlas… Extraño. ¿Tú soñaste algo interesante? —respondió como si nada, y Milk se pasmó—. ¿Ah? ¿Qué tienes, Milk? De pronto tus mejillas se pusieron rojas…

* * *

Resultaba curioso recordar esos hechos como el ayer, habiendo pasado ya tantos años. Cuando con el tiempo cuerpo de Milk se fortaleció para soportar y recibir la fuerza de Goku; y el subconsciente de Goku, por su parte, comprendió que no todo lo que sentía al dormir eran enemigos para golpear o pececitos por cazar. Cuando las pesadillas pasaron a ser dulces sueños.

Milk sonrió nostálgica y estrechó aún más el pecho de Goku. Él, por su parte, sintió la textura de los delicados brazos rodeándolo.

— _Porcelana_ —exhaló Goku.

—

—

 **Fin**

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **-** —

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Quizás este relato tenga una pinta a mi fic _"Calidez"_ (también GokuXMilk), pero no pude evitar escribirlo xD Espero haya sido de vuestro agrado :')

Subiré —Dios lo permita— capitulo nuevo cada semana. Les aviso que ya tengo más de 10 caps en mente y en lista, así que esto se contempla prometedoramente… ¡No se despeguen!

Muchísimas gracias por la gran bienvenida hacia el primer capítulo y este proyecto. Todos y cada uno de sus mensajes y reviews llegaron hasta mi corazón. ¡Les correspondo con todo mi cariño, gratitud y compromiso por hacer un bonito apartado de relatos hacia ustedes!

¡Nos leemos prontísimo! ¡Mucho cariño!

-—

-—

 **PD —Nueva pregunta—:** _¿A qué se habrá debido el dolor de las "nenas" de nuestra Milk y el sueño de las "esferas" de Goku? 7w7 (está más que obvio, primores xD)_

 _ **PD2:**_ _Sus reviews son el_ _ **"¡No vino el profesor!"**_ _de mi_ _ **"No traje la tarea".**_

 _ **-**_ —

-—


	3. ¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso?

—

—

¡Ay, si, ay sí! La pregunta del _shot_ anterior estaba "más que obvia", sí… pero nadie me la describió tal cual 7u7  ¡Mojigatos!

Me ha preguntado últimamente si existirá algún _**lemon**_ por aquí / ¿No que muy santos? Pues les informo que esta pareja me parece intocable por el morbo, pero no descarto la posibilidad de tal contenido en un futuro (muy lejano :v) No se me da el erotismo, pero _ese_ tema con _esta_ pareja tiene gran potencial narrativo, así que ya veremos. Eso sí, tengo ya una narración con referencia a _aquellito _ para próximos capítulos aquí, pero de humor meramente cómico.

Me esforzaré, lo prometo :3

 **Sin más,** _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 **¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso?**

—

—

—

La primera vez le pareció muy simpática, la segunda cómica, la tercera vez incómoda, y ya en la cuarta irritante; pero después de la quinta en adelante, Milk había perdido los estribos.

Los obsequios de comida estaban bien, porque Goku los hacía desaparecer en un santiamén apenas verlos; los vestidos eran bonitos y a Milk le sentaba perfecto adornar su belleza de recién casada; los artículos para el hogar, como lindas cortinas o vajillas, eran un sueño para la chica; sin embargo, por muy bellos y útiles que fuesen los obsequios, las cartas y remitentes de quienes provenían estaban torturando la paz mental de Milk:

—

" _Mi tan amada Princesa Ox-Milk:_

 _Pasan los días y no me olvido de ti. Desde que te casaste y marchaste con ese hombre despeinado, los días en la Montaña de Fuego son helados._

 _¿Por qué nunca me diste una oportunidad? Yo que me enamoré de ti desde que te vi…"_

—

Pero después de tantas cartas con la misma naturaleza cursi, Milk sólo se dedicaba a tomar los obsequios y quemar las postales sin siquiera leerlas. Pero ya era demasiado. Las cartas no cesaban desde el primer mes en que se marchó de la Montaña de Fuego para vivir con Goku.

No era un secreto que Milk era hermosa, ni que era hija de un gran Rey, o que era una de las doncellas más codiciadas en la extensión de varios reinos, pero la noticia de su casamiento con Goku había sido anunciada por lo alto y bajo de las montañas, y no obstante, aquellos apasionados pretendientes no parecían respetar ese hecho, mandando un sinfín de obsequios y cartas cada semana. Milk ya se había comunicado con su padre para que interviniera, pero la solución se veía tardía.

—¡Increíble! Tu papá es genial, Milk; ¡otra vez nos mandó comida! —festejaba Goku, tal como cada vez que llegaban los regalos en helicópteros con la insignia de _Corporación Capsula_.

—Sí, porque mi papá te quiere mucho, Goku —intentaba disimular Milk, dejando que su esposo devorara todo para darle tiempo de esconder las cartas.

—¡Mira, Milk: más regalos de Ox-Satán!

Efectivamente en el cielo se avecinaba otro helicóptero, sólo que éste no transportaba obsequios. Al descender, un enorme hombre salió del transporte con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Milk, Goku; hijos míos! —carcajeó el Rey Ox-Satán, aproximándose a ellos hasta que los envolvió en un caluroso abrazo.

—¡Qué sorpresa, papá! Me alegra que nos visites.

—¿Cómo está, Ox-Satán? Muchas gracias por los regalos. ¡Las costillas de oso que nos mandó la semana pasada estuvieron deliciosas! ¿Nos podría enviar más en la próxima ocasión? —preguntó Goku sonriente a su suegro, quien sólo le miró confundido.

—¿Costillas de oso? Pero si yo no…

—¡Sí, papá! Recuerda que nos las obsequiaste hace una semana, junto con todos los demás regalos —intervino Milk nerviosa, mirando a su padre de modo que aparentara la mentira—. ¿Verdad que sí, papá?

—¡Ah, sí, sí! Ya recuerdo. Descuida, Goku, te seguiré enviando cada semana. Sólo lo mejor para mi querido yerno —respondió el rey, tan nervioso como su hija.

—Entremos y les prepararé una comida deliciosa —propuso Milk, y el par la siguió para disfrutar los alimentos que habían recibido aquella mañana.

Siempre que Ox-Satán y Goku convivían el ambiente se volvía adorable, pues el rey lo trataba como al amado hijo que nunca tuvo, y Goku, al sentirse tan querido, de pronto veía a su suegro con la admiración y cariño que daba a su abuelito Gohan. Milk apreciaba eso mejor que nadie, pero la molesta situación de los pretendientes acosadores no le permitía gozar del todo la atmósfera familiar.

El único modo en que Milk vació su estrés fue lavando la loza cuando terminó la comida —al menos para Milk y su padre, ya que Goku no terminaba de saciar su apetito—.

—Hija ¿qué ha sucedido con los obsequios? Creí que la situación estaba resuelta. Anuncié a todos que no aceptarías más propuestas ya que estabas casada. Además, en cada ocasión en que te envían obsequios, mis súbditos verifican que no contengan cartas de pretendientes—dijo su padre en voz baja, apartados él y Milk en la cocina.

—Pues nada se ha resuelto, papá. Esto no puede seguir así ¿Qué sucedería si Goku se llegase a enterar de lo que ocurre? —ella y su padre se volvieron para mirar a Goku, que seguía comiendo—. Sé que es algo despistado, pero seguramente ya sospecha algo extraño.

—La verdad no creo que tenga idea —burló el rey—. Pronto se resolverá todo, tranquila. Diremos que cambiaste de dirección o algo parecido.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Goku de pronto—. Parece una carta, pero… ¿quién escondería una carta dentro de un panqué? —el repentino frío de la sorpresa congeló a Milk y a Ox-Satán aún más cuando el muchacho comenzó a leer torpemente—:

" _Querida Princesa Ox-Milk:_

 _No sé a ciencia cierta quién es el hombre que se robó tu corazón. Lo único que he escuchado es que no se peina, que le gustan las peleas y que su transporte es una nube (¿eso es real?), además de que te llevó a vivir en medio de la nada. No puedo creer que lo escogieras en vez de a mí, o en vez de cualquier otro hombre de familia real. ¿Olvidaste ya que eres una princesa? No creo que un hombre como ese pueda darte la vida que mereces… Sin embargo, tienes que recordar que yo estaré dispuesto a hacerte feliz y rescatarte cuando me lo indiques._

 _Espero que estos presentes y los anteriores que te he enviado te sean gratos._

 _Con todo mi amor, Taih, Príncipe dela Montaña Rocosa"._

—.

—Goku, yo… pue… puedo explicarlo —balbuceó Milk nerviosa.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Goku tranquilo, pero sin entender nada—. La carta es para ti, pero ¿a qué se refiere con el hombre despeina…? —pero él mismo dejó de hablar en el instante en que todas las piezas se encajaron en su mente—. Oh, creo que ya entendí —dijo desconcertado.

—Espera, Goku, todo esto tiene una muy buena explicación —intervino Ox-Santán—. Lo que ocurre aquí es…

—¿En verdad estoy tan despeinado? —preguntó Goku.

—¿Qué? No, Goku, eso no importa, no tomes en cuenta nada de lo que dice.

—Pero Milk, además de eso ¿a ti te molesta vivir aquí _"en medio de la nada"?_

—¡No, no es así! Me encanta este lugar, en serio.

—¿Y la Nube Voladora? Siempre has dicho que es como un enorme algodón de azúcar.

—Goku, yo amo la Nube Voladora. Esa carta no significa nada, lo juro —dijo Milk con ciertas ganas de llorar, a pesar de que Goku estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

—Está bien —respondió sonriente—. Iré a nadar un rato para bajar la comida ¿quieres que pesque algo? —Milk negó turbada—. Bien, vuelvo enseguida.

—¡Oh, no! —lloró la chica—. Esto no debía suceder.

—Tranquila, hija. En realidad yo lo veo bastante tranquilo. De hecho me pregunto si en verdad entendió lo que sucedía.

—¡Claro que entendió! Lo comprendió todo ¿Acaso no viste su rostro? En poco tiempo he memorizado cada una de las miradas de mi esposo y pude ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos —dijo entre sollozos—. Y lo que es peor ¡Mira! Ni siquiera terminó de comer su postre ¿sabes lo que significa? ¡Mira!

—Milk, por favor no llores ¿Quieres que hable con él? De hombre a hombre.

—¡SÍ!

Ox-Satán sabía cuán dramática era su hija, pero también sabía que Goku era un chico nada común, y quizás ella verdaderamente había reconocido algo en él para preocuparse, por lo que salió enseguida tras su yerno.

—¿Goku? ¿Estás aquí, hijo? —lo llamó estando frente a un ojo de agua, donde estaban las ropas de Goku a la orilla.

—¡Aquí estoy! —gritó saliendo desnudo del agua y con un salto propio de un delfín—. ¡Vamos, entre al agua conmigo!

—No, hijo, gracias. Verás, vine a hablar contigo respecto a la carta…

—¿La carta del _Príncipe Taih_?

—No sólo de él, Goku, sino de todos los pretendientes que han enviado regalos para Milk.

—¿Entonces todos esos regalos y costillas de oso no eran de parte de usted? Qué pena, me gustaban mucho esas costillas…

—Eso no es lo importante ahora, hijo. Milk ha estado ocultándote la verdad para que no te molestaras con ella y ella asegura que ahora estás enfadado por la carta. ¿Es así?

—No estoy enfadado, aunque me siento extraño, incómodo —respondió risueño desde el agua.

—¿Incómodo? ¿Puede ser que sientas celos?

—¿Celos? ¿Y eso qué es? —preguntó el chico, haciendo suspirar al rey. Esa charla de _hombre a hombre_ se había tornado de _hombre a niño_.

—¿Cómo te lo explico? —comenzó a decir Ox-Satán—. Es una inseguridad por perder el amor de quien amamos ¿comprendes? —pero el chico negó sumamente confundido—. Bien, olvida eso. Imagina entonces que algún guerrero de pronto quisiera arrebatarte tu título como _Campeón Mundial delas Artes Marciales_ ¿Qué harías?

—Oh, no puedo permitir eso. ¡Exactamente eso siento, Ox-Satán! —respondió Goku con sumo interés.

—¡Por supuesto, jamás lo permitirías! Porque es algo que ganaste con esfuerzo. Exactamente así deberías ver esta situación, Goku. Antes de que Milk y tú contrajeran matrimonio, muchos otros jóvenes querían tomarla como esposa, pero ella siempre te esperó a ti. ¿Qué harás entonces, hijo?

—Yo… no lo sé —titubeó Goku—. De hecho, me pregunto si Milk estaría mejor con alguno de esos príncipes. Le han mandado muchos obsequios y parece que la quieren mucho…

—¿Entonces cederías tu título de campeón marcial a otros sólo por desearlo, aunque no lo merezcan?

—¿Y yo merezco a Milk? —contraatacó Goku dubitativo, mientras flotaba en el agua. El rey se alegró ciertamente por aquella inquietud en el muchacho, muestra de que al menos tenía algo de inteligencia empática.

—Bueno, hijo, eso sólo tú puedes descifrarlo. Pero sí puedo asegurarte algo: Milk te merece a ti; tras haberte sido fiel tantos años, merece que correspondas y defiendas su amor. Y hay una gran diferencia entre el amor y un Torneo de Artes Marciales: Alguien más fuerte puede desbancar tu título de campeón en un segundo, pero nadie que ama de verdad es capaz de ceder su amor a otro, así sea mejor, así lo merezca o no.

—¡Vaya, Ox-Satán! —exclamó Goku con semblante absorto, como habiendo descubierto un gran tesoro—. Nunca imaginé que esto del matrimonio fuera tan complicado… pero se siente bien —aseveró alegre—. Aunque eso que llamas "celos" es un tanto desagradable.

—No todo es color de rosa, hijo —carcajeó el rey—. ¿Qué haremos con los pretendientes molestos entonces, Goku? Yo ya he intentado que dejen de importunarlos, pero quizá necesitan un mensaje por parte del esposo, ¿no crees? —sugirió guiñando el ojo.

—¿Eso significaría dejar de recibir las costillas de oso? —ante eso Ox-Satán lo miró acusatoriamente—. Está bien, está bien. ¡Nos encargaremos de ellos!

—

—

Las labores hogareñas suelen ser bálsamo para el nerviosismo femenino, y Milk estaba sumamente apegada a ese alivio. Pero en aquellos momentos, estando en la duda de lo que su marido pensaría de ella por ocultarle la verdad, ni siquiera tras haber desempolvado su sala tres veces seguidas lograba olvidar su depresión. Tan triste estaba, que apenas notó cuando su joven esposo entró en la sala con el cabello mojado, al lado de su padre.

—¡Hey, Milk! ¿Tienes todavía la carta del Príncipe? —Milk se sorprendió por el típico ánimo de Goku y su petición, por lo que, sin decir palabra, se la entregó—. Gracias, volveremos enseguida —dijo el muchacho adentrándose con su suegro en la habitación matrimonial.

Ella los observó con confusión, mas su padre le tranquilizó el semblante al guiñarle el ojo en complicidad. Tras un rato de expectativa, suegro y yerno salieron alegres de la habitación, y Milk los abordó inmediatamente, con mirada arrepentida y manos suplicantes.

—Goku, no sé si estés molesto conmigo, pero debes saber que yo jamás te traicionaría y que haberte ocultado las cartas fue sólo para evitar malos entendidos. ¿Podrías perdonarme, por favor?

—¡Por supuesto, Milk! Discúlpame tú también por levantarme de la mesa sin terminar de comer: jamás volveré a hacerlo. Y por cierto, no estaba enfadado, sólo un poco _"celoso" —_ dijo sonriente, dejando a Milk en shock total, ya que nunca imaginó que su esposo supiera si quiera el significado de un sentimiento tan complejo. Goku entonces preguntó a su suegro—: ¿Así se dice, Ox-Satán? ¿O debería decir que estoy _"en celo"?_

—No, Goku, eso tiene un significado diferente. Lo dijiste bien, hijo —soltó a carcajadas el gran hombre—. Pero eso no importa ahora, recuerda la carta —Milk los miró más confundida aún—. Sucede que ya tenemos la solución a los problemas recientes, hija.

—¡Así es, mira! —dijo Goku extendiendo una carta a Milk—. La escribimos tu papá y yo. ¿Qué te parece? Puedes agregarle lo que quieras —al leer ella lo escrito allí, sintió cómo el color de alegría invadía nuevamente su rostro y su hogar. Tomó una pluma y agregó al escrito un par de líneas más, para después salir los tres de la casita—. ¡Nube Voladora, ven! —llamó Goku y fue obedecido—. Por favor, ¿podrías llevar esta carta al Príncipe Taih, en La Montaña Rocosa? Lo más rápido que puedas.

—

—

"— _ **¡Hola, soy Goku!**_

 _Esta carta es para el Príncipe Taih y para todos los demás que nos han enviado regalos de boda:_

 _Antes que nada: ¿Ahora se dan cuenta que mi Nube Voladora es real?._

 _Me casé con Milk tal como lo prometimos cuando éramos niños, porque yo siempre cumplo mis promesas; así como también prometí quererla y hacerla feliz cuando nos casamos. Entonces no deben preocuparte por su felicidad, porque como ya dije, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas._

 _Aún no sé si merezco a Milk, pero estoy seguro que no la cedería a nadie más, porque ella no es un trofeo de artes marciales: ella es la mejor esposa del mundo; cocina muy bien, es cariñosa y bonita, además de fuerte (aunque siempre se vea tan frágil y delicada). Yo prometo dar lo mejor de mí para merecerla, así que ninguno de ustedes es necesario en nuestra vida, ya que yo cuidaré bien de mi esposa y porque no me gusta sentir eso que llaman "celos"._

 _No soy muy bueno para escribir cartas, pero sí para pelear. Por algo gané el Torneo Mundial delas Artes Marciales. Así que, si la carta no fuera suficiente, siempre estoy dispuesto a un enfrentamiento marcial. Avísenme si les interesa._

 _ **Atte**_ _: Son Goku, esposo de Milk._

— _ **De parte de Ox-Satán:**_

 _Estimados pretendientes, creo que mi yerno ha dejado en claro las cosas. Por mi parte sólo deseo informarles que quien se atreva nuevamente a importunar a mis hijos, se enfrentará a la furia de mi hacha (que aún conservo para ocasiones especiales y a la que no le vendría mal un poco de uso)._

 _ **Atte**_ _: Rey Ox-Satán, padre de Milk y suegro de Goku._

— _ **De parte de Milk:**_

 _Nunca amé ni amaré a nadie más que a mi esposo; no se molesten en creer lo contrario. Soy la mujer más feliz que existe con mi esposo despeinado, a quien no cambiaría jamás por ningún príncipe. Mi vida de princesa acabó, pues ahora me dedicaré felizmente a ser la mejor esposa para el hombre más fuerte del mundo: Mi Goku._

 _ **Atte**_ _:_ _ **Son Milk**_ _no "Ox-Milk"; esposa de Son Goku._

 _ **PD**_ _: A mí esposo le encantaron las costillas de oso, por lo que no nos molestará seguir recibiéndolas, pero_ _ **sin**_ _cartas"._

—

—

Los pretendientes se esfumaron del recuerdo de la pareja. Quizá por la sorpresa de recibir una carta mediante una extraña Nube Voladora con inteligencia propia; tal vez por la amenaza del hacha asesina del Rey Ox-Satán; posiblemente también por el específico rechazo de Milk; o lo que es más probable, por enterarse de que el esposo de la que pretendían era nada más y nada menos que el guerrero Goku, recientemente catalogado como _el hombre más fuerte del mundo_ en los torneos marciales. Sea cual fuere el motivo, Milk se libró del acoso y la preocupación, y Goku por su parte, olvidó esa fea sensación llamada _celos_ , y ese alivio le supo mejor que las costillas de oso.

—

—

—

 **Fin** _ **.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

—

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

No me cansaré jamás de agradecer su apoyo, sus mensajes de aliento y afecto. ¡ **Todo** **mi amor a ustedes**! :')

¿Qué opinan? Goku es tan inocente e iluso que no puedo describirlo como el tan cliché hombre celoso.

Tengo ya varios relatos de esta pareja en una etapa más madura, pero he querido mantener one-shots de su juventud como inicio del apartado —aunque no tengo intención alguna de presentar órdenes cronológicos—. ¡Quédense conmigo para entretenerse con lo próximo!

— **Sin preguntita por hoy—**

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son el jarabito de mi tos de perro –¡cof, cof!-._

—

—


	4. Peras y manzanas y arcoíris

—

 **Nope. Si Dragon Ball fuera mío sería millonaria, y pues heme aquí con mi pobreza.**

* * *

—

—

Antes que nada: ¡Disculpadme, por favor!

Me atrasé en subir nuevo cap. porque estuve en semana de exámenes. Procuraré no atrasarme en lo sucesivo ;D

Bueno, alguna preciosidad —por ahí entre los reviews— me comentó su interés por algún fic. respecto al embarazo de Milk, y yo me sorprendí mucho, porque ya tenía escrito uno así, por lo que pospuse el relato que iba a subir para hacer justicia a sus deseos. Espero les guste :)

¿A alguien más se le antoja un tema en especial? (paciencia con el lemon xD)

 **Sin más,** _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **Peras y manzanas… y arcoíris.**_

—

—

—

La tranquilidad que la invadía era tal, que hasta ella se sorprendía. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, sabía cuán difícil sería todo, cuánto tendría que luchar por la alcanzar la prosperidad y cuánto estaba en contra de que ello se lograra; y sin embargo, ante esa realidad, ante esos contundentes presagios, ella no hacía más que sonreír con serenidad al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre. Estaba preparada.

Su seguridad no tenía discusión, pero era la reacción de los demás lo que la había mantenido en espera del momento idóneo para dar la noticia, lo que la había mantenido un largo rato en la habitación, pretextando cansancio.

Su hijo, su tesoro. Tan frágil como la madre, y no obstante, tan tenaz como el padre. ¿Cómo darle la noticia? ¿Cómo reaccionaría, después de tantos cambios?

De pronto se halló a sí misma riendo, recordando cómo muchos años atrás había estado en una situación muy similar, pero con un ánimo un tanto menos calmo…

—

* * *

—

Con Goku todo era difícil. Era difícil porque con él todo debía hacerse de modo fácil, de modo que su cerebro abarrotado de artes marciales permitiera el acceso a otras cosas mundanas, a cosas normales y cotidianas: como comer bien, usando los cubiertos en vez de las manos; o vestirse bien, sin limitarse a su traje de entrenamiento; y muchas otras cosas que le pasaban por completo desapercibidas. En fin, a él todo debía explicársele con _peras y manzanas_.

Era una sorpresa que uno de los hechos más anhelados en su vida la tuviera tan dubitativa. Cualquier otra mujer habría saltado de alegría en el instante mismo de enterarse y hubiera contagiado ese éxtasis a su esposo; pero estaba más que claro Goku y Milk no eran _cualquier_ pareja. Y eso precisamente podría ser el motivo de que Milk guardara e incluso dudara del especial acontecimiento desde ya un par de meses, pues ¿de qué modo una pareja como ellos dos podría con lo que venía el camino?

Milk siempre creyó estar preparada para ese momento, y más aún lo deseaba con el alma, pero en aquellos instantes no sabía ni siquiera cómo comunicarle a su _especial_ esposo la noticia.

Se miró largo rato en el espejo. Sí, allí apenas se apreciaban unos cuantos centímetros nada comunes en su esbelto vientre, pero que Milk veía como toneladas de más; los antojos que tenía se empezaban a parecer a los de su glotón marido; sentía, además, que su busto sufría una leve hinchazón; y por si ello no bastara, estar dos meses atrasada en su periodo no le dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba embarazada. Después de un simpático año de matrimonio, cuando ella menos lo esperaba, la semilla comenzó a germinar en su interior, creciendo a la par de la tierna incertidumbre tan propia de las madres primerizas.

—¡Milk, ya llegué! —se escuchó la voz de su esposo al entrar—. Ya traje las manzanas que querías, también las nueces y las cerezas, los champiñones y el pescado.

—Muchas gracias, Goku, enseguida voy —reaccionó Milk nerviosa, acomodándose el vestido y saliendo sonriente a preparar la comida.

Pese a que Goku no era un hombre detallista ni concentrado, algo en Milk lo había hecho pensar más que de costumbre. Últimamente la notaba cansada, más nerviosa de lo habitual y con un extraño apetito que casi competía contra el suyo. Eso sí que no era normal. Además, una curiosa energía rodeaba su persona, una energía que, si bien no aparentaba mucho poder, Goku podía percibirla de un especial modo que lo tenía un tanto nervioso. Y precisamente por eso, el despistado chico no había mencionado palabra alguna del raro comportamiento su esposa.

—¡Qué delicia! ¿Podrías servirme más champiñones, Milk?

—Disculpa, Goku —respondió Milk masticando los últimos champiñones—, ya se acabaron. Prepararé más maña… —pero antes de responder, las náuseas llegaron hasta su garganta, haciendo que saliera disparada hacia el baño y Goku tras ella.

—¿Estás bien, Milk? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dolió el estómago por los champiñones? —preguntaba Goku con nerviosismo.

—Estoy bien —respondió jadeante—. Sólo me siento algo mareada —pero Goku sintió en ella aquella peculiar energía inquieta.

—No, Milk, no estás bien —sentenció el chico, con esa mirada de seriedad que sólo dedicaba a situaciones críticas—. No estoy seguro de lo que ocurre, pero desde hace poco siento un extraño _ki_ en ti. Lo que me confunde es que no se siente como un ki malvado, pero parece hacerte daño…

—¿Q…ué? ¿Un… _ki_ dices? —preguntó estupefacta, y cuando Goku asintió, tomó aire valiente—. No creo que sea extraño, Goku. Hay que hablar en la habitación, ¿quieres? Me siento algo mareada.

—¿Será que estás enferma? —preguntó Goku ya en la habitación, sentado al lado de Milk, que reposaba en cama—. Podría traerte _semillas del ermitaño_ para que te mejores.

—Eso no será necesario, porque no estoy enferma, Goku. Lo que sucede es que…

—¿Segura? Recientemente tienes mucho apetito…

—Eso es normal porque…

—Y te mareas constantemente…

—Pues se debe a que…

—Además, pareces algo hinchada del estómago ¿Tendrás indigestión por comer tanto?

—¡No, tonto, no! ¡Estoy embarazada! —explotó Milk.

—Oh, embarazada… —repitió Goku, analizando la situación, algo nervioso.

—Así es… Y bien… ¿qué piensas? —preguntó expectante.

—Creo que… ¿está bien?

—¿ _Bien_?

—Sí, _bien_ , pero… ¿Qué es _estar embarazada_ , Milk? —preguntó riendo con el brazo tras la nuca.

Milk se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando con innegable impotencia. Claro, ya suponía que debería explicarle a Goku con detalle, pero con su frágil estado no sentía inspiración alguna de dar lecciones de biología.

—Goku, ¿recuerdas que al comprometernos te dije que tendríamos hijos? —el chico asintió—. Bien, Goku: nuestro hijo viene en camino…

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió el muchacho—. Pero… ¿Está muy lejos? ¿Sabrá cómo llegar hasta acá? Podría perderse entre las montañas ¿no? —comentó algo preocupado—. Quizá le den miedo los dinosaurios ¿tendré que ir por él?

—No, Goku —respondió Milk despacio, con toda la paciencia que podía exteriorizar—. Me refiero a que viene en camino hacia nuestras vidas.

—Creo que entiendo, pero ¿dónde se supone que está entonces?

—Dentro de mí —dijo Milk tocándose el vientre—. Aquí, Goku.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó horrorizado—. ¿¡Te comiste a nuestro hijo!?

—¡No, Goku! —se exasperó Milk—. ¡No me lo comí! No está en mi estómago, sino en mi vientre —explicó al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Goku para posarla sobre su vientre.

A Goku se le erizó la piel al instante. He ahí. El _ki_ que había estado sintiendo emanaba del interior de su esposa, y al tocarlo, una energía desconocida y sumamente especial electrificó su cuerpo. Tal era cálida, frágil y al parecer muy pequeña, pero poderosa. A Goku le tembló un poco la mano, pero no tuvo intención alguna de apartarla.

—Po… por… ¿por qué está ahí dentro? ¿Cómo se metió ahí?

—Él no " _se metió ahí_ ", Goku. Los bebes crecen dentro de sus madres a partir de… —pero Milk se mordió la lengua, sin poder proseguir. Era muy complejo hablar de esas cosas con Goku, porque sin las palabras adecuadas, venían los malos entendidos. ¿Debería comenzar a instruirle sobre temas de sexualidad? No. Sería más tedioso que productivo. Y en referencia a _aquello_ , Goku no había necesitado entender _nada_ para _hacer algo—._ A partir de… tú y yo… en el momento en que… —intentaba decir Milk—. Verás, en alguna ocasión, tras tener un " _entrenamiento de amor"_ , este bebé fue creado…

—Así que nuestros _entrenamientos de amor_ crean hijos —dijo sonriente, al comprender.

—Sólo en ocasiones muy especiales. Eso quiere decir que nuestro hijo es producto de _nuestro amor_ , Goku —mencionó Milk conmovida y posó su mano sobre la de su esposo, que no había dejado de tocar su vientre—. ¿Lo sientes?

—Lo siento —rio Goku, emocionado—. Es increíble. No puedo explicarlo… Siento su _ki_ como si fueras tú, pero a la vez es como una parte de mí…

—Es _nuestro_ , Goku. Nuestro hijo.

— _Nuestro hijo_ — repitió Goku, y de pronto ambos se sobresaltaron, pues del vientre provino un empujoncito—. ¡Se movió!

—Imposible… —musitó Milk—. Tan sólo tiene dos meses ¿cómo es que produce golpecitos?

—¿Golpecitos? ¡Quiere decir que será un luchador, como yo! —exclamó Goku eufórico y Milk no pudo evitar reír por el entusiasmo de su esposo. La risa de Goku, su alegría y su mano sobre su vientre le dieron la paz que temía no recibir ante la noticia. Así que sus sentimientos no se preocuparon más que por esperar ansiosos al nuevo integrante—. ¿Y cuánto falta para que nazca? —preguntó Goku ya durante la noche.

—En menos de ocho meses lo tendremos entre nuestros brazos.

—¿Tanto? ¡Odio esperar!

—Hay que ser pacientes, Goku. Así tendremos tiempo de prepararlo todo para que sea perfecto: compraremos su cuna, ropa muy bonita, prepararemos su habitación y compraremos muchos libros para que estudie —entre esos libros por comprar, Milk pensó en alguno de " _Fecundación para tontos_ ", para facilitarse las explicaciones con su amado esposo—. ¿Sabes? Mañana mismo iremos a la capital a comprarlo todo. Además necesitaremos comprar medicinas y mucha comida especial. Y al decir mucha, hablo de comprar comida para un bebé que al parecer está heredando tu apetito.

—Qué difícil suena todo eso —comentó con la cabeza tras la nuca, al pensar en lo agitado que sería el siguiente día—. ¿Y toda esa comida es la que hace que tu vientre se vea hinchado?

—¡Es la comida y el bebé, tonto! —espetó ofendida—. Ni se te ocurra pensar que estoy engordando porque sí.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! No pretendía ofenderte, Milk —dijo asustado, y luego miró a Milk de arriba a abajo—. ¡Ah, ahora entiendo porqué tus pechos están más grandes!

—

* * *

—

Conmemorar aquél momento le dio más coraje del que había preparado, además de hacerle reír un poco. Si había podido con su esposo, enfrentar a su hijo y a su padre sería pan comido. Después de controlar su risa un poco y dar una última mirada a su vientre en el espejo, llamó a su hijo:

—¡Gohan, mi cielo! ¿Podrías venir un momento? —e inmediatamente el niño apareció en el umbral.

—¿Cómo te sientes, mamá? ¿Ya estás menos cansada? Quizás estés enferma…

—Precisamente de eso quiero hablar contigo, hijo —dijo tomándole las manos—. Sé que últimamente nuestra vida ha sido difícil, que la muerte de tu padre aún nos duele a todos, pero bien dicen que después de la tormenta un _arcoíris_ llega a amenizar el día —Gohan le miraba confundido, así que ella no hizo más que tomar su mano y colocarla en sobre su vientre—. He aquí nuestro arcoíris.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Gohan al sentir aquella energía en el abdomen—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Puede ser que tú…?

—¿Lo sientes? —Gohan asintió aún sorprendido—. Es tu hermanito.

Gohan se cubrió la boca, asombrado, mientras que con la otra mano sentía el vigor del vientre. No pudo evitar temblar cuando sintió un empujoncito contra su tacto.

—¿Cómo puede moverse? —preguntó alarmado—. Si mis cálculos no fallan, no puede tener más de tres meses, por la muerte de mi padre…

—Exactamente, hijo. Sin embargo, contigo aprendí que los bebés saiyajines crecen mucho más rápido que los humanos; y comen mucho más también —agregó divertida, pero Gohan seguía en shock, sin apartar la mano de su abdomen. Milk acarició su cabello y le hizo mirarla a los ojos—. ¿En qué piensas, cariño?

—Mamá, esto es… —pero sus palabras se ahogaron al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecieron—. Mi padre… el bebé no podrá…

Milk le abrazó antes de que rompiera a llorar, y ella respiró hondamente para no quebrarse también. Debía ser fuerte. Por ella, por Gohan y por el futuro nuevo integrante de la familia Son.

—Cuando tu padre murió —comenzó a decir— tú me dijiste que él nunca nos abandonaría en realidad, sino que desde el cielo estaría protegiéndonos. Así será con este bebé, Gohan. Así que ¿Puedo contar contigo para darle a tu hermanito todo el amor que merece?

—Claro que sí, mamá —respondió él, con decisión y enjugando sus lágrimas—. Nuestro padre es un gran hombre, hermanito. Quizá no podrás verlo, pero debes saber que él nos ama, a ti, a mí y a mamá; Y nuestra madre es la mujer más fuerte, valiente y amorosa que exite. Estoy seguro que la amarás tanto como yo, como el abuelo y tanto como nuestro padre… —susurró Gohan al vientre de su madre, y ella no pudo evitar soltar un leve llanto.

—¿Qué te parece si le das la noticia a tu abuelo, Gohan? —dijo Milk, apartando las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y su hijo asintió para salir eufórico de la habitación.

—¡Abuelito, abuelito! ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!

Milk rio alegre, y acarició su vientre mientras por la ventana miraba el cielo azul. Cerró sus ojos y entonces, tanto en voz alta como dentro de su corazón, dijo:

—Un nuevo producto de nuestro amor, Goku.

—

—

—

 **Fin** _ **.**_

—

—

—

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

—

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Bueno, dos que tres personas puedes decir: "¿Y cómo sabían ya que serían niños?" pero mejor me salté eso para no redundar demasiado en detalles xD Perdonadme ¿sí? :(

Los próximos caps. prometen, risas, drama y un buen rato de lectura para ustedes, que me animan muchísimo con sus mágicos reviews. No saben la sonrisa tan boba y enamorada que pongo al leer su visto bueno, las felicitaciones y el amor detrás de esas letras en la pantalla. En serio los amo. Les prometo esforzarme mucho y nada de OCC :v

 **¡Abrazos asfixiantes y besos llenísimos de baba!**

—

—

 **PD** — **preguntita** —: Veamos, polluelos ¿Qué significarán los _"entrenamientos de amor"? 7u7_

 _ **PD2** : Sus reviews son las palomitas de mi película dominguera. _

—

—


	5. De tal Palo, tal Colita

—Mil años después—

 **¡Hola!**

Lo siento criaturas, no hay disculpas suficientes por haber abandonado este apartado durante estos tres meses, y sin embargo les ruego perdón.

He estado muy ocupada, ya por trabajo, ya por escuela y ya todo lo que impide escribir desahogadamente, pero he aquí que esas dificultades me mostraron una lección que puede serles de utilidad:

Cuando se sientan artísticamente ofuscados, deshidratados de ideas y agobiados por falta de creatividad, aléjense un rato de la presión por la puntualidad de sus obras, para dedicarse a la inspiración antes de la creación.

Aprendiendo lo anterior, me aparté de un relato que me tenía estancada y me dediqué a ver Dragon Ball en medio de mis quehaceres, obteniendo mil ideas frescas, entre las cuales les traigo este sencillo aporte.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

…

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 **De tal Palo, tal Colita**

—

—

—

Su cuerpo era un yacimiento de dolor y calambres, su rostro una fuente enrojecida de sudor, su respiración una erupción continua de jadeos y su corazón era la explosión atómica de más palpitante felicidad que existiese. Estaba exhausta y doliente, pero más feliz que nunca, pues no existía ningún dolor más divino que el de traer un hijo al mundo.

—Felicidades, señores: tenemos un niño muy sano frente a nosotros —anunció el doctor, para después darle la obligada nalgada que detonó sus primeros llantos—. ¿Ehh? ¿Pero qué…? —mientras secaba al bebé, el doctor pudo sentir y ver algo extraño dentro de la toalla, pero antes de poder decir nada, las enormes manos de un gigante le arrebataron al bebé de los brazos.

—¡Mi nieto, es mi primer nieto! —gritaba Ox-Satán, lagrimeando—. ¡Qué feliz estoy, hija! ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!

—Es cierto, Milk, estoy sorprendido —dijo Goku aliviado, ya que durante todo el parto había estado un tanto horrorizado por la macabra escena de gritos y sangre, y no obstante, maravillado por la fuerza que Milk había demostrado en el alumbramiento.

—Déjame abrazarlo —apenas pronunció ella, sin mucho aire y recibiendo a su bebé de inmediato.

El médico permaneció cual estatua en una esquina. Era la familia más extraña que había visto jamás en el hospital. Al ver a los hombres, no había dicho nada sobre la gigantez de uno ni del peculiar peinado del otro, ni sobre la alarmante fuerza que había demostrado la mujer al dar a luz —pues cerca estuvo de destruir la unidad de parto con su movimientos—, pero entonces, al haber visto lo que se asomaba detrás del recién nacido, tuvo que salir a tomar aire fresco por el bien de su salud mental.

—Es tan… —comenzó a decir Goku, acercándose lentamente— tan… pequeño.

—Es nuestro pequeño —susurró ella—. Acércate, Goku ¿quieres cargarlo?

—Pero yo… —ella le extendió al tranquilo bebé y Goku lo sostuvo con torpeza y miedo. _Pequeño_ era una palabra pobre. Ese bebé, esa rosácea criaturita, era diminuta, y lucía tan frágil, que Goku casi temblaba por temor a hacerle daño. No lloraba ya, y su respiración era serena. Milk le había dicho que se parecía a alguno de los dos, pero su hinchada carita aún no le daba pistas sobre a _quién;_ también le había explicado ya toda la ciencia de la concepción y la anatomía y biología, sobre cómo nacería y cómo vivirían a partir de eso, pero al verlo entre sus brazos, al sentir su calor, todas aquellas tediosas lecciones lo habían abandonado. ¿Cómo cuidarían algo tan pequeñito? Podría perderse en la montaña, o ser secuestrado por algún pterodáctilo hambriento, o él mismo podría romperlo en mil pedazos por algún descuido (si es que era tan frágil como lucía). Entonces el bebé abrió los ojos, sin que Goku pudiera evitar sobresaltarse. Esas órbitas chiquitas y llorosas se parecían a los ojos de Milk, y la criatura lo miraba tal como ella lo hacía cada mañana.

—¡Deberían verlo! ¡El bebé aquí dentro tiene una _**la_! —se escuchó la voz del médico afuera de la puerta.

—Quizás era su cordón umbilical, doctor…

—Claro que no. Mis ojos no mienten, el bebé de esta habitación tiene una _**la_ sin duda…

—¿Qué tanto dicen afuera? —preguntó Milk—. Dijo que mi bebé tiene… ¿una _bola_?

—¿Acaso no dijo _llora_? —respondió Ox-Satán—¿o algo parecido a _sola_ o _mora_?

Goku no opinó, por permanecer distraído en el recién nacido y por tampoco haber escuchado con claridad. Los hipnotizantes ojitos del pequeño seguían mirando a Goku fijamente, y éste tampoco apartaba la vista. En ello la toalla que envolvía al niño se movía sigilosamente, pero Goku no lo tomó en cuenta hasta que logró sentir que, bajo el brazo que sostenía la espalda del bebe, algo delgado y peludo comenzó a enredársele.

—Una cola… —musitó Goku, viendo cómo efectivamente una colita peluda enroscaba su brazo.

—¿Una _cola_? —repitió Milk, sin entender, por lo que Goku no hizo más que levantar al bebé en brazos, haciendo que la toalla cayera y la colita quedara al descubierto—. ¡Una cola! —gritó.

—¡Una cola! —imitó Ox-Satán.

—¡Lo sabía! —festejó el médico, habiéndose asomado repentinamente en el umbral de la habitación.

—¡Largo de aquí! —exclamó Milk y así el médico desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

—Hija, tranquilízate, por favor: no debes exaltarte tan pronto —intentó sosegarla su padre.

—Pero… pero… ¿por qué tiene una cola?

—¿Cómo que _por qué_ , Milk? —preguntó Goku, confundido— ¿No habías dicho que este bebé se parecería a ti y a mí?

—Pero no entiendo por…

—¡Vaya, mira esto! —interrumpió Goku riendo—. Su cola es muy fuerte, aun siendo tan pequeña… ¡Mira cómo me sujeta, Milk! —Goku no cabía de la emoción; la inseguridad de momentos atrás se había metamorfoseado en éxtasis. Sentir la pequeña cola del bebé enroscar su brazo y sus manos, le hizo exhalar la peculiar alegría de saberse padre; ahora el bebé ya no parecía tan frágil y vulnerable, ya no sentía miedo de romperlo nada más tocándolo, pues esa colita era prueba de que había heredado grandiosamente algo de sí mismo—. ¡Imagina la fuerza que tendrá al entrenarlo! Será muy divertido enseñarle a dominar su cola, será…

Goku no pudo seguir hablando, ya que de pronto se escucharon unos sollozos en la habitación. Tanto él como Ox-Satán se tensaron al notar que Milk se había cubierto el rostro para llorar, y aún entre lágrimas, extendió sus brazos en señal de que Goku le devolviera al niño. Goku se lo extendió, un tanto turbado por verla llorar así. El bebé había estado sorprendentemente tranquilo y muy receptivo a su entorno, moviendo su cola tanto como podía. En un movimiento la colita tocó el rostro de Milk —que aún lloraba—, como si estuviera acariciándola y el acto sólo hizo que llorara más intensamente. Milk tomó delicadamente la cola y también estrechó al bebé contra su pecho.

—Mi bebé tiene una cola… —soltó de pronto entre sollozos—. Es… es perfecto… —y enseguida de haber derramado unas lágrimas más al decir eso, procedió a tomar cariñosamente a su hijo para darle el pecho.

—Caramba, hija… por un momento pensé que estabas muy disgustada por eso…

—También yo —apoyó Goku, con la mano tras la nuca.

—¿Cómo podría estarlo? Es igual a Goku cuando nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas, padre? —ella cerró sus ojos con ternura mientras hablaba—. Yo recuerdo cada detalle. Cuando vivíamos entre las ruinas de aquel reino invadido por el fuego, sólo nosotros dos: tú ahuyentando a los intrusos y yo vagando en busca del Maestro Roshi… hasta que un día llegó Goku en nuestro rescate, con su Nube Voladora, su cola de mono y su promesa de volver a mí para hacerme infinitamente feliz, justo como ahora… Todo surgió a partir de esa promesa, y ahora mi propio hijo porta el recuerdo de aquél inicio en nuestras vidas, en sí mismo, en esta colita…

El padre de Milk se conmovió al punto de acompañar las lágrimas de su hija y Goku sonreía satisfecho. La felicidad había nacido: sonrosada, serena y con una colita de mono, e invadía la habitación con su tierna respiración desde el seno de su madre.

—Es muy tranquilo —mencionó acercándose el ahora abuelo—. Aunque, si heredó la cola de Goku, no me sorprendería que al crecer heredase también su energía.

El bebé se despegó del seno para dedicar una mirada inocente a todos, y Goku aprovechó para aproximarse más.

—¡Mira, Milk! Heredó tu mirada —pero la efusividad hizo que la criatura quebrara en agudos llantos—. Vaya… parece que también heredó tus gritos…

—

—

—¿Lograste verlo? ¿Viste la cola del bebé? La madre parecía tan asustada como yo —decía el doctor a una enfermera.

—Pues yo sólo logro escuchar risas allí dentro…

—¿Risas? ¿Cómo pueden reír sabiendo que su hijo nació con una cola de mono? ¡Qué gentes tan extrañas!

—¡Demonios, doctor, cállese ya! —se exasperó la enfermera—. Actúa como si fuera el fin del mundo ¿Se le olvida acaso que nuestro gobernante mundial, El Rey Furry, es un perro humanoide? ¡Supérelo! —la señorita entonces se acercó para espiar por el cristal de la puerta, contagiándose la sonrisa que irradiaban aquellas personas—. Son un poco extraños, pero me parece una familia hermosa…

—

—

—

 **Fin.**

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Algo muy cortito y sencillo, pero que destruye mi racha de impuntualidad xD Espero les haya agradado uwu

Los amo mucho, con cada review me surgen ánimos titánicos para escribirles lo mejor de mis ensoñaciones de Dragon Ball, y eso es divino, ya que disfrutando de escribir puedo darles a ustedes un saludable entretenimiento *w* Por favor disculpen mi inconstancia, que ya estaré un tanto menos ocupada y escribiré hasta por los codos u.u

No sé ustedes, pero con Dragon Ball Super, reviviendo Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball, siento que amo cada vez más a sus personajes, sobre todo a nuestra consentida Milk *3* Adoro a esa furia de mujer *3*

¡Muchísimos relatos están en camino, así que acompáñenme!

 **¡Abrazos asfixiantes y besos llenísimos de baba!**

* * *

 **PD1:** _Sí recuerdan al Rey Furry ¿verdad?_

 **PD2:** _Sus reviews son el "_ _Aserejé ja de je" de mi "de jebe tu de jebere_ _seibiunouva"._

* * *

…

…

…


	6. Sabor a Felicidad

—

—

* * *

Nuevamente algo muy pequeño y sencillísimo, pero publicado para no abandonar el año con un apartado desamparado.

Tengan paciencia, amores, que ya pronto les traeré material más sofisticado ;D

 **Sin más,** _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **Sabor a Felicidad**_

—

—

—

Jamás su mandil había estado más manchado. Aunque en realidad las salpicaduras de comida traspasaban el mandil, haciendo que también en su vestido y pantalones quedaran manchas de todo tipo de salsas, aderezos y demás cosas que Milk ya no recordaba haber estado cocinando. Tampoco su cabello se había salvado: estaba hecho una maraña casi tan enredada como sus pobres nervios.

Su lucha había empezado desde la nevada mañana. De nada había servido madrugar para terminar puntualmente, ya que la noche estaba a punto de caer y ella apenas estaba dejando de cocinar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no preparaba tanta comida, y hacía tanto tiempo que no la interrumpían tanto al cocinar. Cuando su padre Ox-Satán y Gohan no se equivocaban al comprar los ingredientes que Milk les encargaba, Goten y Goku se las ingeniaban para comerse a escondidas lo poco ella lograba terminar por completo. Cada interrupción se había acumulado al retraso más grande de su vida culinaria.

Sin embargo, Milk contenía su estrés. No podía irritarse ni gritar regaños, por más que la sacaran de quicio. Ese ajetreado día era sumamente especial. No sólo se trataba del festivo _Año Nuevo_ , sino que también sería el primer Año Nuevo que festejarían con el regreso de Goku a la vida, después de siete largos años.

Cada vez que Milk estaba a punto de ser sacada de quicio, intentaba equilibrar sus nervios pensando en lo mágico que resultaría ese día para todos. Por un lado, el delirio de alegría de Goku por probar nuevamente los banquetes decembrinos de Milk, por otro, la emoción de Ox-Satán y Gohan por revivir los festejos que solían tener cuando éste último era un pequeño; también estaba la inigualable ilusión de Goten, quizás el más eufórico de la casa, pues sería su primer cena de Año Nuevo al lado de su padre; y finalmente, el sueño vuelto realidad de Milk: tener a toda su hermosa familia reunida.

—Bien… parece que ya todo está listo —suspiró Milk al tiempo que con la mano se limpiaba el fino sudor de la frente. Después de admirar un par de veces más el inmenso banquete que rebosaba sobre la mesa, enfocó sus ojos al reloj de la sala, que apuntaba exactamente las diez de la noche—. ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Papá, Gohan, Goten, Goku! ¡Bajen ya mismo a cenar!

A la orden aparecieron sus cuatro hombres, aseados, elegantes, alegres y sumamente hambrientos.

—¡Vaya, Milk! No sabes cuánto he esperado para probar algo así de nuevo —exclamó Goku, con la boca hecha agua y con inspiración de abalanzarse sobre los manjares.

—¡Yo sé, yo sé! Esperaste siete años, ¿no es así, papá? —preguntó Goten con inocencia, detonando la risa de todos en la habitación.

Todos tomaron su respectivo lugar en la mesa, y antes de que el instinto voraz de alguno de los hombres en la mesa atacara, Milk ordenó que las manos de todos se entrelazaran para agradecer los alimentos:

—Quisiera dar las gracias a Kami-sama, a nuestros amigos y a todas las dificultades sufridas este año, pues de no ser por todo lo vivido en él, esta noche no sería tan perfecta con todos reunidos para celebrar. Gracias porque nuevamente Goku está a nuestro lado, después de siete años sin su presencia en esta mesa…

Los ojos de Milk no tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para contener las lágrimas. Apretó con cariño aún más la mano de su esposo, sentado junto a ella, y después dio el permiso para disfrutar la cena.

El deguste fue sucesivo de rechinidos de platos, el sonido de un masticar precipitado, suspiros por el placer del paladar y miles de halagos a la virtuosa cocinera. Aunque Milk no era una bestia al comer como su esposo e hijos, también poseía un buen apetito, y no obstante, su deguste más sabroso era contemplar la belleza de su familia reunida. Tras siete cenas anuales en las que el tema principal era conversar anécdotas sobre Goku, ese día por fin el héroe de las hazañas estaba presente.

A ratos Goku sonreía a su esposa, con los dientes llenos de comida y las mejillas salpicadas de salsa, haciéndola reír. En un momento a otro ella notó cómo Goten tampoco le quitaba la vista a su padre, admirado de su monstruosa manera de comer, y como todo niño, intentando imitarlo. Goku notó también eso y lo levantó de su asiento para sentarlo sobre sus rodillas, gesto que puso a Goten aún más hiperactivo. De pronto se escuchó el estallar de un corcho y el choque de las copas de Gohan con su abuelo, que quisieron iniciar con la emoción de los brindis. Milk no soltó queja alguna durante la cena. Nada de regañar a Goku por sus pocos modales al comer, nada de aplacar la euforia de Goten ni de amenazar a Gohan o a su padre si se ponían borrachos. Nada, sólo disfrutar.

Un mechón de pronto le obstaculizó la mirada a Milk, y al apartarlo, un trozo de lechuga cayó de su cabello. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que el quehacer de la cena le había hecho olvidarse de arreglarse para la mesa.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó saltando del comedor—. Olvidé cambiarme. Qué vergüenza… —pero la mano de Goku la sostuvo antes de que Milk se alejara.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó.

—Debo cambiarme estas fachas…

—¡Pero si así luces hermosa, mamá! —repuso Gohan, ya algo borracho.

—¡No te vayas, hija! Estás bien así.

—Para mí siempre luces bonita, mamá —apoyó Goten.

—Es cierto, Milk —dijo Goku sin soltarla—. Ese mandil te sienta perfecto.

Milk sabía que sus halagos para retenerla eran los más ridículos que se podrían expresar, pero la mirada suplicante de todos también era la más tierna de todas. Si sus hombres la querían así, entonces así se quedaría. Además, ella sabía que su persona entera estaba vestida del atuendo más divino: la felicidad. Nuevamente se sentó al lado de su esposo y tomó su mano.

—Feliz año nuevo, mis amores —dijo ella a los demás.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —respondieron todos, como música para los oídos de Milk.

—¡Todo sabe tan bien, Milk! —expresó Goku con la cara llena de aderezo.

Ella se acercó para besar la mejilla de Goku, y él le miró con detenimiento a los labios. De pronto el dedo de él acarició su labio inferior, limpiando unas gotitas de aderezo; después se llevó ese dedo a la boca para saborearlo. Milk soltó una risa tímida.

Hacía años que no cocinaba tanta comida. Hacía años que su mandil no estaba tan manchado. Hacía años que no reía tan plácidamente. Hacía años que cada asiento de su mesa no estaba tan completo. Hacía años que la felicidad no era tan profunda.

Goku tenía razón, todo sabía muy bien: sabía a felicidad.

—

—

—

 **Fin** _ **.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Dios los bendiga muchísimo! Los adoro :'DD**

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son el chupe de las borracheras de Gohan._

—

—


	7. Esencia

—

—

* * *

Estaba escribiendo un relato con bastante fluidez, cuando de pronto _¡bam!_ , un fan-art me inspiró al punto de abandonar lo anterior para escribir lo siguiente.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **Esencia**_

—

—

—

Ya había barrido la sala, lavado la loza y limpiado la mesa, así que sólo le restaba arropar a Goten, quien se había quedado plácidamente dormido en el sofá tras haber escuchado las historias que Milk le contaba sobre Goku. Ni siquiera dormido había desvanecido la sonrisa esbozada por las maravillas que su madre contaba sobre su progenitor. Pero no era para menos; Gohan y Milk también quedaban hechizados de encanto siempre que se mencionaba a Goku.

Cargó, pues, a su pequeño hasta la habitación que éste compartía con su hermano mayor, y seguidamente de asegurarse que no les faltara la tibieza suficiente de las sábanas y besarlos a ambos, marchó a su propia pieza.

Intentó distraerse un poco buscando algo que limpiar u ordenar en su habitación antes de dormir, pero todo estaba como siempre impecable. Se dirigió entonces a buscar entre sus costuras algo que bordar, pero el último suéter para Goten y los guantes para Gohan ya los había terminado de confeccionar, además que no había suficiente estambre para iniciar costura de algo más. Con un suspiro se sentó en su cama para anotar los estambres que le pediría a Gohan comprarle al regreso de la escuela.

—Rojo, verde, amarillo, café, quizás un rosa también —anotaba en el papel, al tiempo que revisaba su estuche de costura. De pronto no pudo evitar sonreír—. Y por supuesto, naranja y azul…

Rio para sí misma dejando de lado el lápiz y papel. Tal parecía que esa noche no podría librarse de la emotividad. Dándose por vencida, abrió por fin el armario y sacó esas prendas tan amadas, planchadas y perfumadas de la esencia más hipnótica y perfecta para dar calidez a su sueño. Despojó sus ropas y cubrió su cuerpo con ellas y, como tratándose de una pequeña niña, saltó sobre su cama matrimonial y se envolvió entre las sabanas.

La sonrisa emanó recordando lo hablado en la mesa y cómo los ojos de Goten se habían iluminado con ilusión, tal como los de Gohan y exactamente tal como sus propios ojos se iluminaban con la lámpara junto a su cama.

Inhaló las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo, embriagándose con ese aroma tan significativo. Era fabuloso que ni siquiera el mejor detergente hubiese podido arrancar aquella esencia tan valiosa, tan de _él_. Quizás otros no pudiesen detectarlo, pero para ella el reconfortante calor, los rastros de dulce sudor, un pulcro y natural perfume y el roce de aquellos músculos aún estaban perfectamente latentes.

Le divertía pensar que alguna vez todo eso le provocó enfado.

—

(…)

—

Mientras acomodaba su ropa —la única que se lavaba en esa casa desde hacía un buen tiempo— intentaba evadir la vista de las prendas de su marido. Pero era prácticamente imposible no ver accidentalmente ese montón de _dogis_ de combate… Cómo odiaba esos colores. Ese naranja chillón y ese maldito azul eléctrico que le hacía sangrar los ojos. Esos colores en las botas, en las playeras y en los pantalones sólo significaban peleas, enemigos, extraterrestres… y muerte.

Casi se cumplía un año desde que su esposo y su hijo se habían marchado hacia la casa del Maestro Roshi, suscitándose tantas tragedias. El tiempo y esfuerzo que a Goku le tomó recorrer el Camino de la Serpiente y a Gohan sobrevivir en la jungla, fue el mismo que a ella le había costado soportar la ausencia de los más grandes amores de su vida.

Durante largas temporadas empapó con llanto las ropas de su pequeño Gohan hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pero apenas hacía poco que tomaba el valor de mirar nuevamente el guardarropa de su esposo. Si bien no le avocaba toda la culpa a Goku por lo que ocurría, observar ese uniforme de combate le hacía imaginar el rostro vil de aquellos que arruinaban su pacífica vida, todo por sus insulsos deseos de luchar. No concebía entender cómo alguna vez ella había compartido esas pasiones.

Pero ahí estaban esas prendas. Acosándola con su aroma a humedad y el rancio olor de estar tanto tiempo guardadas. Ese día se estaba tentando peligrosamente a lavarlas, pero quería evitar a toda costa imaginar el cuerpo de su esposo en ellas, con la imagen de él peleando hasta morir…

Se apresuró a amontonar sus propias ropas para no seguirse atormentando, cuando por accidente empujó una de las playeras azules de Goku y ésta cayó con un sonido metálico. Al intentar levantarla, su cuerpo también fue atraído al suelo por lo pesada que era. Curioso. Había olvidado que las playeras de combate de Goku tenían un enorme peso adicional para añadir intensidad a sus entrenamientos.

Sólo estando tan cerca de la prenda se percató de otro peculiar aroma: el del mismísimo Goku. Con la fuerza de su tristeza logró levantar la pesada playera hasta su rostro para empaparla de sus lágrimas. Sollozó todo el dolor lo que había contenido, desgarró la fuerte prenda con ira y, finalmente, besó con fuerza la tela desbaratada.

—

—

Otro año sin Goku, después de una muy breve y nada provechosa oportunidad de tenerlo de vuelta. Los delincuentes amigos de su esposo habían dicho que él se encontraba en el _Planeta Yadrat_ , para recuperarse de su pelea contra Freezer, pero ese pretexto no consolaba el asiento vacío en su mesa, la omisa figura paterna, la almohada vacante de su lecho ni las prendas olvidadas en su armario.

Al menos su hijo estaba en casa de nuevo y eso la mantenía cuerda nuevamente. Pero entonces experimentó sufrir en silencio las noches de soledad. Sintió celos de Bulma, del malvado Vegeta y de Krillin por haber pasado tanto tiempo con Goku en _Namekusei_ , mientras ella se volvía loca en la Tierra. Gohan solía contarle lo vivido con su padre en aquel planeta, pero eso sólo la hacía extrañarlo más durante las noches. Nuevamente tenía que evadir la mirada de aquellos olvidados dogis naranjas en el armario, o corría el riesgo de llorar, y cuando Milk lloraba, era difícil detenerla.

Sucedió que una noche, al cambiarse la ropa para dormir, tomó una de las pesadas playeras azules y la llevó hasta su cama. Durante todos los días siguientes, abrazaba aquella prenda hasta dormir. De pronto se llevaba todo el traje completo, el dogi naranja y la playera azul. Durante una de las tantas noches que pasó sin su Goku, el frío de la tristeza le hizo tiritar hasta hacerle cubrirse el cuerpo entero con las prendas.

—

—

Sin quererlo, se le hizo una costumbre usar los trajes viejos de Goku como pijama, para sentirlo cuando no estaba a su lado. Las primeras veces Milk amanecía totalmente adolorida por el inmenso peso de las playeras, pero ella lo soportaba imaginando que era el cuerpo de su esposo rodeándola. Acariciaba la tela suavemente, pensando que cada fibra era un vello de sus fuertes brazos. Inhalaba el aroma impregnado en todo el traje, conmemorando el vestigio de Goku.

Cuando de pronto su marido volvía, ella agasajaba su presencia e inhalaba la pureza de su pecho, pero en los larguísimos lapsos de sus partidas, sus noches se consolaban con aquellas ropas barnizadas del alma de Goku.

Quizás eran las ropas más consentidas de la historia, pues Milk las cuidaba como si se trataran de un valioso tesoro. _Su_ tesoro. Esas preciosas prendas eran para Milk más suaves que la seda y más valiosas que la túnica de un rey, por lo que de pronto ese naranja chillón y ese azul eléctrico se habían vuelto sus colores favoritos.

Siempre lavaba y planchaba cada dogi con sumo cuidado, para que no se dañaran ni desvanecieran los rastros tan característicos de Goku. Para que el contorno de sus músculos no perdiera textura, para que la tibieza de su cuerpo no se enfriara, para que el aroma de su sudor no perdiera dulzura, para que la esencia de su Goku jamás faltara en sus noches.

—

(…)

—

Había pasado un año, luego dos, tres y cuatro, pero después del quinto año, Milk había dejado de contar el tiempo desde la muerte de Goku contra Cell. Pero sin importar cuántos años más transcurrieran, ella jamás consideró sacar del armario las ropas de Goku. Hacerlo significaría negar su recuerdo y dar por hecho que jamás volvería a su lado. En ese armario y en cada hilo tejido en aquellos trajes de combate, estaba la presencia de su esposo. Esas coloridas botas, las playeras y pantalones, significaban esperanza y su consuelo, significaban amor y vida, porque Goku seguía vivo en su corazón.

Parecía como si esa noche la playera azul sobre su pecho estuviera más pesada, y el dogi naranja más tibio. Parecía como si el aroma de Goku en aquel traje fuera más penetrante.

Milk de por sí era una mujer sensible, así que la noche silenciosa, los recuerdos compartidos con sus hijos durante la cena y sus sentimientos sobre la almohada amiga, resultaron un nudo en su garganta y un escozor en sus ojos.

—" _Tranquila, mamá_. _Él aún está con nosotros ¡Puedo sentirlo!_ " —recordaba que Gohan le había dicho, para consolar su llanto por la muerte de Goku contra Cell.

Milk sonrió, limpiando la traicionera lágrima con la playera de Goku, y besó fuertemente la prenda, apretando otro extremo sobre su corazón.

—Yo también puedo sentirlo…

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Además del fan-art, confieso que mi inspiración recordó que yo solía dormir con un abrigo de mi madre y una corbata de mi padre cuando ellos no estaban. ¿Saben qué más? Una amiga me confesó que el sudor de su novio le gustaba, gracias a eso investigué para descubrir que nuestro afecto por alguien trasforma sus aromas en algo agradable. Ojalá les haya gustado el modesto resultado de todo eso :')

Ahora sí, retomaré lo que pospuse en la próxima actualización ;D Ténganme paciencia x(

Los adoro a todos y no me cansaré jamás de agradecer y leer su apoyo en cada review *beshos beshos*

 **¡Mucho cariño!**

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son el "Tumbao" de mi Negra._

—

—


	8. Ingrediente Secreto

—

—

—

* * *

Amores, intenté enviarles el fan-art que mencioné en el shot anterior, pero no lo hallé :'( Aunque puedo asegurarles que estaba muy bonito xD

¿Qué creen? De nuevo algo me distrajo del fic que originalmente quería compartirles xD Ocurre que la siguiente idea la tenía contemplada de hace mucho, pero no le hallaba una circunstancia de desarrollo. Afortunadamente, el cap. 27 de DBS me brindó el ambiente ideal para escribir.

Ahora sí, la próxima semana espero publicar el cap. tan pospuesto que les he comentado. De momento espero que lo siguiente les agrade.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **Ingrediente Secreto**_

—

—

Estaba comprobado que lo único más implacable que el poder destructivo del dios Bills era su apetito, y en esa tarde la suerte favorecía, ya que el espontáneo banquete en la residencia _Corporación Capsula_ cumplía con todas las expectativas de su deseo voraz.

Para todos los reunidos la tarde era festejo de la victoria contra Golden Freezer, pero ni Wiss, ni mucho menos Bills, se interesaban por algo más que degustar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Bulma había contratado a los mejores chefs para satisfacer tanto a Wiss y a Bills como a sus amigos, pero también había necesitado de la especial ayuda de alguien que, si bien no era una chef profesional, podía humillar al mejor de los cocineros con su inigualable sazón: Milk.

Sin pensarlo había solicitado la eficiente ayuda de la esposa de su mejor amigo (quien también resultaba ser su mejor amiga… cuando ambas estaban de humor y no competían por saber quién era la más bonita o la mejor madre o esposa), pues si alguien sabía de cocina, era ella. Así que cuando Milk había recibido una llamada urgente de Bulma para llevar algún platillo especial a su casa, había puesto manos a la obra con sus mejores recetas. Bulma también había mencionado algo sobre atender perfectamente al Dios Destructor o perecer ante su furia, pero esas cosas tenían sin cuidado a Milk, ya que su ímpetu se concentraba en dar gusto a su familia sin necesidad de la aprobación por parte de alguno de los rebeldes amigos de Goku.

Mientras había estado cocinando, escuchó cómo la puerta había sido estrepitosamente abierta, llenándola de sorpresa cuando a través de ella entraron Goku y Goten agitadamente.

—¡Goku! ¡No tenía idea que vendrías! —clamó con emoción, ya que, desde haberse escapado a entrenar hacía meses con Wiss, no lo había visto ni imaginaba verlo pronto. Abandonó su cocina para correr hasta los brazos de su esposo, empujándolo con semejante fuerza al abrazarlo.

—¡Mamá, estás a salvo! —y su hijo se metió entre ambos para abrazar a su madre. Goku carcajeó un poco, aliviado.

—Qué gusto que estés bien, Milk. Parece que todo volvió por completo a la normalidad.

—¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Qué podría hacerme estar mal?

—¡La Tierra fue destruida por Freezer, mamá! Pero Wiss regresó el tiempo y nos salvó a todos…

—¿Wiss? ¿Freezer? No entiendo qué locuras dicen. Bulma también me habló de cosas muy extrañas…

—Verás, sucede que Freezer y sus aliados tramaban… espera… —Goku se detuvo cuando su nariz fue agudamente asaltada por un aroma familiar— ¿Estás cocinando?

Realmente no fue posible escuchar el resto de la historia. Milk tuvo que controlar el apetito acumulado por meses de Goku, reteniéndolo hasta la comida en la Corporación Capsula.

Ya estaba próxima la puesta de sol cuando el banquete se dispuso para todos en la residencia. Estando allí Bulma le había explicado mejor la situación a Milk, así que ella sólo acomodó elegantemente sus platillos procurando no toparse con el tal Dios Bills y su acompañante; le desagradaban mucho desde haberle dado una paliza a Goku y luego llevárselo a entrenar. Pero, pese a la incomodidad que le provocaban esos extraños sujetos, decidió dedicarse a consentir a su familia y recibir los acertados halagos por sus habilidades culinarias.

Especialmente Milk estaba dedicada a atender a Goku. Desde hacía buen tiempo él había estado privado de las comidas de su esposa y ella del placer de saciarle sus antojos. Así que, mientras él devoraba cuanto le cupiera en ambas manos, ella le sostenía alegremente una gran bandeja de arroz. ¿Qué mejor combinación que casar a un glotón con una amante de la cocina?

En otro extremo de la terraza, Wiss y Bills habían probado ya toda suerte de platillos de los chefs, así que se pasearon por donde Milk limpiaba el desorden de su esposo.

—Esa mesa huele bien ¿Qué será?

—Parece que es la comida de la esposa de Son Goku, señor Bills. Pero no había visto platillos así antes —respondió Wiss, aproximándose ambos hasta Milk—. Disculpe, señora ¿cuál es el nombre de estos platillos tan apetitosos?

Milk se volvió con sigilo hacia ambos. _Vaya_. Había intentado evitarlos toda la tarde y, sin prepararse, la peste había llegado sola hasta ella. No había más remedio que ser amable o quizá nuevamente aquél gato parlante propiciaría berrinches destructivos.

—Son recetas inventadas por mí misma. No las he bautizado de ningún modo—respondió con reserva, pero ellos continuaban allí parados, viendo todo con antojo y esperando ser convidados—. ¿Gustan que les sirva un poco?

—Eso sería maravilloso, señora. Esperamos no molestarla —agradeció Bills al instante, con voz amable y animosa.

—Todo luce maravilloso, nunca había visto platillos con semejante aspecto —festejó Wiss.

Esa cordial emoción ablandó un poco el desagrado de Milk. Si algo la mitigaba eran definitivamente los halagos. Procedió entonces a servirles todo cuánto había preparado, ya con una sonrisa. Ni Wiss ni Bills esperaron a que terminara de servir para probar el primer bocado, y al instante Wiss se sonrojó y Bills abrió los ojos de par en par.

Era un sabor tan diferente: tan dulce pese a ser comida salda, tan refrescante pese a estar tibio, y tan amable con sus papilas aun siendo picante; la comida era crujiente, pero sus bocas se sentían masticando nubes, y aunque deseaban llenarse por completo la boca con esas delicias, un pacífico sentimiento les obligaba a masticar despacio, degustando con entereza cada bocado. La explosión de sensaciones que estallaba contra sus sumisas lenguas era una imponente orquesta, que tocaba una delicada canción de cuna.

Milk tuvo el impulso de reír conmovida al verlos cerrar los ojos y suspirar mientras comían, pero se contuvo recordando la absurda sensibilidad del orgullo de esa catastrófica deidad. Sonrió, en cambio, con satisfacción triunfal. Era como ver sus hijos y a su propio esposo; tanto así, que Wiss se había manchado la mejilla derecha y Bills el mentón, igual que Goten y Gohan solían hacerlo. Instintivamente Milk tomó un paño y se acercó a limpiar sus rostros. Ambos se sobresaltaron, por supuesto, nada acostumbrados a ser tomados por sorpresa ni a recibir ese tipo de contacto no autorizado.

—¿Está rico? —los sosegó con una encantadora sonrisa. A ambos se les derritió el semblante y asintieron con las mejillas infladas de comida—. Les serviré más.

Milk les suministró vigorosamente lo mejor de su comida, halagada de causar tal reacción ante tales invitados. Viéndolos así no parecían tan temibles, con semejantes posturas mansas cualquiera habría creído que se trataba de dioses del amor y la paz.

—« _Bien dicen que al corazón de los hombres se llega a través del estómago» —_ pensó Milk, burlona en su mente.

De pronto, toda la comida que Milk había preparado escaseó hasta que no quedaron más que migajas.

—¡Oh, señora! ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirle más? —preguntó Wiss, habiéndose lamido los dedos.

—Y algo para llevar sería maravilloso también —apoyó Bills.

—Les ruego me disculpen, pero ya se acabó todo.

—Ya veo —se entristeció Wiss—. ¿Puedo preguntarle, entonces, cuál es su receta?

—No es nada complicado, en realidad —dijo Milk—. Sólo cociné arroz, camarones, lagartijas de selva en salsa de soya, huevo, pescado y otros tantos ingredientes comunes y corrientes que seguramente ya han probado antes.

—Pude notar esos sabores —comentó Wiss—, pero desde que Bulma me ha instruido en la gastronomía humana, jamás había probado algo con una sazón como la de usted.

—Estoy de acuerdo, señora Son —intervino el Dios—. Wiss tampoco me ha compartido jamás esa clase de sabores, aun cuando sí he comido los ingredientes que usted menciona.

—¿Y qué clase de sabores percibió, entonces? —quiso saber ella, ya confundida.

—Es extraño, aún puedo sentirlo en la lengua… como si todos los sabores estuvieran perfectamente balanceados, en armonía… ¿qué dices, Wiss?

—Exactamente es lo mismo que pude apreciar, gran Bills —corroboró Wiss—. Algo en la comida parecía hipnótico ¿podrían ser hongos alucinógenos o algún tipo de droga?

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —espetó Milk, con una mano sobre su ofendido pecho.

—¿Quizás alguna magia ancestral? —indagó Bills, mirándola acusatoriamente.

—No, en absoluto.

—¿Entonces qué era toda esa paz y dulzura en la comida? —preguntó Wiss, mientras acercaba su cetro hacia algunas boronas en la mesa. La esfera de su cetro resplandeció, pero no halló nada.

—" _Paz y dulzura"_ —repitió Milk, intentando recordar algún ingrediente innovador agregado esa tarde.

Nada. Ella había cocinado como siempre, con sus mismas recetas mentales y los condimentos más comunes de la humanidad. Sus recuerdos no exponían ni una sola diferencia en esos platillos. Ni mientras cantaba preparando los champiñones favoritos de Gohan y las verduras al vapor que tanto le gustaban a su nuera Videl; tampoco mientras bailaba al preparar el pescado a la plancha que Goten adoraba, ni mucho menos había hecho algo diferente cuando sonreía y lanzaba besos al arroz, preparado especialmente tras la llegada de Goku. _Nada_. Había cocinado como siempre: con una sonrisa en el rostro y las manos bañadas de cariño.

¿ _Paz y dulzura?_ Esos no eran ingredientes, sino sentimientos. No obstante, claro que ella mezclaba sentimientos como condimento mágico e indispensable en su comida, pero ¿por qué les parecía tan inusual a ese par de extravagantes sujetos? ¿Acaso nunca habían recibido algo impregnado de sentimientos sinceros? Quizá. Bueno, tampoco sería de sorprenderse, siendo que, según le habían contado, ambos dedicaban su poder a la implacable destrucción. Por lo tanto, quizá sería imposible hacerle entender a sus bélicos corazones —si es que tenían— que no había un método lógico para lograr esas sensaciones.

A pesar de suponer con negativas, Milk recapacitó, justamente, aquella apariencia calma de los dos al comer, y también la reacción de ambos cuando ella limpió sus rostros: una sorpresa defensiva, apaciguada con una simple sonrisa. Tal vez, quizás, podrían entender.

—¿Y bien, señora Son? —apresuró el Dios Bills— ¿Ya recordó lo que utilizó para su curiosa comida?

—Por supuesto. Es mi ingrediente secreto, quizás el más efectivo y especial que probarán jamás. No lo encontrarán en las sopas instantáneas, y seguramente tampoco en la comida rápida; es posible que ni siquiera en los restaurantes de alto prestigio puedan hallarlo.

—¿Entonces dónde? —preguntó Wiss con emoción.

—Yo me abastezco de él mientras cocino e incluso después de cocinar. Yo lo impregno al cantar mientras lavo los vegetales, al bailar cuando condimento la carne y al sonreír cuando por fin sirvo de comer a mi familia. Y mientras ellos degustan con placer, mi corazón absorbe más de esa sazón inigualable. Todo se almacena dentro de mi corazón de mujer, de madre y de esposa —tanto el Dios como su elegante acompañante miraban asombrados la pasión con la que cada palabra nacía de la boca de la mujer, como si recitara un hermoso poema o cantara una melódica canción. Ambos la miraban expectantes por conocer sus secretos—. Mi ingrediente secreto es _el amor_.

Bills y Wiss permanecieron estáticos ante la sonrisa de la mujer. Bien podrían haberse enfadado o burlado por esa respuesta, pero el destello en las profundas pupilas morenas de Milk no admitía contradicción alguna. _Esa_ era la respuesta: Milk cocinaba con _amor_. Habían comido los mismos alimentos en otros lugares, con ingredientes más sofisticados y por manos más expertas, pero ninguno se figuraba tan magnifico, ninguno sabía tan delicioso y ninguno se sentía tan especial. La única respuesta que pudieron retribuirle fue una sonrisa sincera.

—Ha sido delicioso, señora Son —Bills extendió su mano. Milk no entendió si él esperaba que ella la besara, por lo que sólo la estrechó cariñosamente con ambas manos.

—Muy de acuerdo, estimada señora. Le agradecemos mucho —dijo Wiss, y ella también alcanzó su mano para estrecharla.

—No ha sido nada —respondió Milk, con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Si prometen cuidar bien de mi Goku, prometo reservarles siempre un platillo especial a ambos —aseguró guiñando el risueño ojo, contagiándoles la sonrisa.

—

Bills, Vegeta y Goku viajaban apoyados en la espalda de Wiss, todos agotados y con la presura de llegar a descansar un poco. Para desintegrar un poco el fastidioso silencio, Wiss comentó:

—El señor Bills y yo tuvimos la dicha de probar la comida de tu esposa, Goku.

—¿En serio? Es una de las cosas que más extraño de mi hogar ¡Deberían probar sus postres! Milk cocina de un modo muy especial. Nunca me canso de probar sus platillos —exclamó Goku, frotándose el estómago con un aire nostálgico.

Bills y Wiss sintieron un cosquilleo interno, sabiéndose ahora cómplices de los secretos de aquella terrícola. Definitivamente la Tierra y sus habitantes era un sinfín de sorpresas. Quizás un motivo extra para no destruirla por un buen tiempo.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin**_.

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Puejj, ¿qué les digo? Todos amamos la comida de mamá. Al escribir, le pregunté a la mía qué sentimiento nos regalaba con su comida, y su inmediata respuesta fue **LOVE, beibi** _ **;D**_ En esos aspectos también se es especial y poderoso, también hay fuerza en lograr contagiar a los demás de tus sentimientos: ya en la comida, ya en la mirada y ya en las letras.

No me canso de escribirles, amores, así que no se cansen de escribirme de vuelta en sus reviews y mensajes, que con tanto enamoramiento leo y releo :'''DD

—

—

—

 **PD1:** _Qué bueno que les gusten mis posdatas. Pa' eso están, para arruinarles las lágrimas._

 _ **PD2:**_ _Sus reviews son la rumbera salvaje con las manos hacia arriba y las manos hacia abajo de mis Gorilas_ _._ _¡Uh,uh,uh,uh!_.

—

—

—


	9. San Valentín: Día del no-enamorado

—

—

Bueno, he aquí un relato con temática del Día del Amor y la Amistad, conocido también como San Valentín. Un poquitín atrasado a la fecha, ¿verdad? Ups xD

Bien, sé que vengo acarreando la promesa de un fic especial desde hace tiempo, pero se cruzaron muchas ideas que poco a poco formaron este relato. Se me juntaron tres planes narrativos en este shot, así que no es de sorprenderse que sea el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Van incluidos elementos de Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Super… Ya están advertidos. ¡A leer! *3*

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **San Valentín: Día del no-enamorado**_

—

—

—

La mañana había estado plagada de romance y hostigamiento, infestada de cartas de amor, chocolates, ositos de felpa, corazones y de un sinfín de cursilerías. Goten había agotado toda su energía en la galantería que estaba comprometido a brindarle a las incontables chicas que le dedicaban un amor platónico; era su responsabilidad como el chico lindo del colegio.

Pese a lo divertida y halagadora que le resultaba tanta atención femenina, Goten sintió que ya no le restaban ánimos de seguir entre tantas feromonas. Ya había escuchado las declaraciones amorosas de sus compañeras más atrevidas y pícaras y de las más tímidas e inocentes tartamudas. A tempranas horas el ajetreo sólo le había dejado el anhelo de marcharse a casa, para devorar cualquier postre que su madre hubiera preparado para festejar _San Valentín_.

Se escabulló, pues, entre las enamoradas, dedicando como obsequio general una sonrisa y un guiño que dejó a la _Preparatoria Estrella Naranja_ una oleada de suspiros y rostros sonrojados.

El ladino adolescente volaba sin censurarle su sonrisa a las nubes. Se sentía afortunado de ser tan popular en el colegio y de cargar tantos chocolates y detalles en la mochila. Sus amigos lo consideraban un ejemplo de conquistador y sus compañeras el novio ideal: fuerte (más de lo que podrían imaginar), guapo, simpático e inteligente… aunque es su hogar nadie se sintiera realmente orgulloso de su talento casanova.

Antes de llegar a casa el aire ya tenía un dulce aroma a cacao y canela, que emanaba desde una chimenea cercana. Su madre estaba preparando su chocolate especial. Milk estaba tan concentrada en su cocina que no notó cuando Goten entró a casa, con su enorme mochila repleta de presentes y su simpática sonrisa.

—Mamá, papá, ya estoy en casa.

—Hola, mi amor —saludó Milk, sin mirarlo. Su mandil estaba lleno de manchas y su cabello estaba envuelto en una pañoleta. Con una mano movía una olla llena de chocolate derretido, mientras que con la otra batía una mezcla de vainilla—. Creí que regresarías en la noche ¿No tenías una cita hoy?

—Mi cita es más tarde. En la mañana me reuní con unos amigos en la escuela, pero decidí regresar a descansar un rato —se paseó por la mesa, donde su padre estaba concentrado en el intento (fallido) de envolver unas canastitas llenas de galletas y chocolates—. Además estaba ansioso por probar tus postres.

Goku tomó sigilosamente galletitas de la canasta y se las pasó a su hijo, guiñándole y haciéndole seña de guardar silencio.

—Está bien, pero no toques nada de las canastas. Tu padre me ha dado problemas toda la mañana comiéndose lo que… ¡Goku, Goten!

Milk los descubrió asaltando los postres de las pocas canastitas listas, y les dio a cada uno su merecido manotazo en las manos. Obligó también a Goten a ayudarle a su padre en la imposible labor de envolver los postres, mirándolos cada dos segundos para asegurarse de que no atrasaran más su cometido.

En medio de la mesa había una enorme canasta llena de las galletitas y chocolates más grandes y deliciosos que Milk había preparado. Estaba perfectamente envuelta en un hermoso lazo rojo, y frente a la canasta se leía una nota: _"Con amor, para Gohan, Videl & Pan"_. Alrededor de ésta, habían muchas canastas más, un tanto más pequeñas y menos elaboradas; quizá porque las elaboraban eran las inexpertas manos de dos saiyajines sin gracia alguna para los detalles finos. Goku y Goten no lograron remedar dignamente el arreglo de Milk, hasta que ella los socorrió mientras las próximas galletas se horneaban.

Habían canastitas para la familia de Krilin, para el maestro Roshi, para Yamcha y Puar, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y Lunch, para el abuelo Ox-Satán, para la casa de Mr. Satán y, por supuesto, no podía faltar una canasta especial para la residencia Corporación Capsula; Milk había preparado deliciosos presentes para todos los amigos, que Goku entregaría esa tarde.

Cuando por fin terminaron y llegó el momento de la entrega, Milk había envuelto un paquete especial para Goten en su cita. Ni ella ni Goku conocían a la chica, pero Milk ya había superado sus celos maternos desde Videl, y además, Goten solía tener tantas novias diferentes que sus padres no se inmutaban en averiguar quién era la chica en turno. Al marcharse Goku, su hijo decidió acompañarlo.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Trunks en la mañana, hijo? —preguntó Goku mientras volaban a casa de Bulma.

—No, hoy Trunks tiene una cita con Mai. En realidad fui a la escuela para reunirme con unas chicas, pero no quise decirlo frente a mamá —rio el joven—. Muchas chicas de la escuela me citaron para dedicarme sus obsequios de San Valentín.

—¿Te regalaron comida? —se emocionó Goku.

—No precisamente, pero eso hubiese sido genial. Sin embargo, sí me dieron muchos postres, aunque la mayoría sólo me confesó desearme como su novio.

—¿Y tú para qué quieres tantas novias, hijo? —preguntó Goku sin entender—. Ni siquiera te dieron algo bueno de comer… No te entiendo, Goten.

—No lo sé, papá —carcajeó su hijo—. Supongo que no ha llegado _la indicada_.

—Sigo sin entenderte. Pero, en todo caso, espero que tu " _indicada"_ sepa cocinar tan bien como tu madre.

A Goten siempre le causaban simpatía las ideas de su padre. Era un hombre demasiado despistado, pero él siempre lograba interpretar su sencillez de manera analítica, tal como su hermano mayor le había aconsejado hacer. Goten se había vuelto un chico a quienes sus padres no entendían en absoluto, aunque a veces él tampoco se entendía a sí mismo. Precisamente ese día había lidiado con cierta confusión. A pesar de haber recibido toda aquella atención amorosa, obsequios costosos y miradas enamoradas, a pesar de incluso tener agendada una cita con una de las chicas más lindas del colegio, no se sentía entusiasmado con la magia de San Valentín.

La entrega había sido rápida con el uso de la tele-transportación, pero a Goten le comenzaba a desesperar el correr tan lento del festivo día. También, y quizá más que cualquier otro desconocido motivo, le incomodaba saber que todos gozaban ese día a excepción de él mismo, que hartas pretendientes tenía para festejarlo. Ni siquiera entraban a la casa de sus amigos, sino que sólo dejaban en presente en la puerta y se marchaban tras sonar el timbre, sin embargo, Goten podía imaginarse perfectamente a cada uno de ellos disfrutar mientras él se desesperaba por la llegada del día siguiente.

—¿Te gusta este día, papá? ¿Te sientes feliz? —preguntó Goten con desánimo.

—Tu mamá siempre prepara sus mejores postres este día ¿Cómo no estar feliz?

Qué peculiar era la relación de sus padres. Goten la había admirado desde niño, desde que había sido tan ingenuo e inocente como su padre. No obstante, ya fuera por la pícara influencia de su mejor amigo o por la de sus compañeros del colegio, ahora su mente abarcaba dilemas que no creía poder resolver con la limitada filosofía de su padre.

Y, habiendo mencionado a Trunks, éste no se excluía de la felicidad amorosa. Por muy travieso y engreído que éste fuera, el mejor amigo de Goten había recibido al amor en su vida desde la niñez: Mai. De pronto el niño más descocado había crecido sometido a conquistar a la extraña niñita rebelde, que siempre juraba no ser lo que aparentaba. Era el más desvergonzado de todos, pero estando con Mai se sosegaba como el mejor de los caballeros. Goten veía eso con anhelo; siempre había admirado a su mejor amigo e intentaba imitarlo en todo lo que parecía alegrarlo. Quizá por eso Goten se había vuelo tan mujeriego, pero sin encontrar a la indicada aún entre ese montón de admiradoras.

¿Cómo es que las cosas habían sido tan sencillas para todos sus amigos? Vegeta, siendo anteriormente un malvado, había encontrado una mansión con alta tecnología para sus entrenamientos, a los mejores amigos y a la grandiosa Bulma en tiempo récord. Luego había sido Krilin: solía burlarse que en su juventud siempre iba tras chicas brutas y materialistas, pero al final la chica más imponente, hermosa y poderosa se había fijado en aquel chaparrito; la androide No.18 había demostrado no tener un corazón de metal. Tras la pesadilla de Majin Buu, su hermano y héroe había tenido una fortuna no menos maravillosa: Videl; otra chica sorprendente, poderosa, fiera y aparecida espontáneamente en la vida de Gohan, como su primer y único amor. Goten no había reparado en el extraordinario destino que había capturado a las parejas de su alrededor, hasta que su mejor amigo sucumbió también ante el fenómeno. Él mismo había sido cómplice del extraño primer encuentro de Mai y Trunks en la fiesta de años atrás, misma en la que el Dios Bills había aparecido también por vez primera. Luego de tantos años, Trunks demostraba una vez más ir un paso por delante de Goten: él se había enamorado.

Goten creció admirado de ver cómo el amor había vuelto vulnerables a sus amigos más poderosos. Apenas entrando en la preparatoria se volvió el blanco amoroso de toda una multitud, ya por su bondad, ya por su encanto, su simpática ingenuidad, su fuerza o su atractivo; no obstante, por ninguna chica había correspondido un sentimiento especial, por más linda o talentosa que fuera.

Finalmente habían hecho la última entrega en La Montaña de Fuego, lugar que reinaba su abuelo Ox-Satán. Luego de un abrazo fraternal y un veloz bocadillo en el palacio, volaron de allí. Por supuesto, el abuelo de Goten felicitado burlonamente la popularidad de su nieto con las chicas.

—¡Qué gusto hijo! Llevas el atractivo en la sangre —reía el rey—. Aunque, definitivamente, tu gusto por las citas no fue herencia de tu padre.

—Exacto, yo jamás fui así —comentó Goku—. Ese valioso tiempo debería aprovecharlo en entrenar y volverse más poderoso, como yo.

Y he allí que de nuevo lo invadió la confusión. Si las relaciones de Krilin, de Vegeta, de Trunks y de su hermano Gohan eran sorprendentes, la de sus padres desbordaba en lo extraordinario. Había vivido su alegre niñez entre los exagerados regaños de su madre y las risas nerviosas de las disculpas de su padre; luego su padre se marchaba a sus prolongados entrenamientos y su madre exponía su irresponsabilidad, pero lo llenaba de abrazos y tronados besos apenas verlo regresar. A veces los observaba pelear, él rogando su permiso y ella negando su libertad, pero después de un trato de compensación y una mágica mirada entre ambos, él se salía con la suya y ella lo despedía amorosamente. Su padre podía ser insolente con los dioses más destructores y letales de la existencia, pero jamás se atrevía a desafiar u ofender a su madre. Ella solía maldecir las costumbres y diversiones de su padre, y sin embargo, Milk le había inculcado a Goten las artes marciales para hacer sentir orgulloso a Goku. En extraordinaria suma, la relación entre sus padres era la más asombrosa que Goten conocía.

De pronto esas reflexiones acarrearon muchos recuerdos sentimentales a Goten. Antes de comenzar a volverse un casanova por las ganas de imitar el romance de Mai con Trunks, inconscientemente Goten se visualizaba teniendo una relación exactamente igual a la de sus padres. Todos siempre recalcaban lo idénticos eran Goku y Goten: idéntica ingenuidad, idéntica fuerza, idéntico entusiasmo y alegría y ni qué decir de la apariencia. Automáticamente el pequeño se había ilusionado con ser exactamente igual a su padre en cada aspecto. Se veía a sí mismo como un guerrero entusiasmado, como un Dios luchador, como aquel divertidísimo padre con quien todos los días jugaba en el campo y nadaba en el río. Cuando su madre le preguntaba lo que quería hacer cuando creciera, siempre respondía que quería ser como su padre, y ella no refunfuñaba sus expectativas por tener otro hijo científico, doctor o abogado, sino que sonreía. Pero después creció, y sin quererlo ni saberlo se convirtió en alguien muy diferente a su padre, tanto así, que incluso decidió cambiar su apariencia tan idéntica a Goku. Ya no era la viva imagen de papá.

Un escalofrío perturbó la espalda del adolescente mientras volaba al lado de su padre. ¿Cómo, entonces, tendría una relación tan admirable como la que él veía en sus padres? ¿Cómo conseguiría relacionarse con una chica especial cuando él ya no era un chico especial?

Deseaba profundamente ser tan feliz como Krillin, como Gohan, incluso como Vegeta (aunque éste no lo admitiera), pero sobre todo, deseaba ser tan feliz como su padre, al lado de alguien como su madre. No es que tuviera _mamitis_ o algo por el estilo, sino que sólo una mujer como ella lograba impresionarlo; sólo una mujer como Bulma, como Videl, como Mai o como No. 18. Todas las chicas comunes y corrientes le parecían insuficientes, le aburrían. Le desesperaban las chicas que se escandalizaban con la vida del campo en la que él había crecido, que tenían un carácter débil y miedoso, las que sólo se preocupaban por su belleza y su posición económica y que carecían de la sed de aventuras y combates que hidrataba el corazón saiyajin de Goten.

Sus anhelos románticos se dilataban imaginando a alguien que viera en él algo especial que otros no entenderían, tal como Bulma había hecho al enamorarse de Vegeta. Quería a alguien que lo amara como al héroe más poderoso y valiente, incluso siendo alguien débil, así como No. 18 amaba a Krillin. Su corazón quería poder contar con la persona que se arriesgaría a abandonar una vida cómoda y normal para estar con él, exactamente igual que Videl había hecho al casarse con Gohan. Soñaba con enamorarse de alguien que le abriera su corazón y le mostrara un lado de su alma que sólo él pudiera conocer, que fuera exclusivo de ambos, justo como Mai era con Trunks. Y por sobre todas las cosas, desde niño había construido la ilusión de tener una esposa valiente, fiera, inteligente, determinada, hermosa, habilidosa, sensible, fuerte y tan dedicada como su madre.

Milk siempre esperaba ansiosa a Goku, aun si él se marchaba por años, siempre se mostraba tan enamorada de él como la primera vez. Continuamente se preocupaba por ser lo suficientemente bella y joven para no desencantar a Goku. Lo apoyaba violentamente en ser siempre el mejor, sintiéndose orgullosa de presumirlo como el más fuerte y más guapo de todos. Lo complacía con las comodidades dignas de un rey en su hogar: la comida siempre deliciosa y abundante, el baño siempre listo para relajarlo, la casa siempre impecable y el lecho siempre lleno de amor y tibieza. Cuidaba y educaba a sus hijos a modo de enorgullecer infinitamente a Goku y a todos cuantos los conocieran. Y, aunque muchos lo vieran al modo malo, siempre lo presionaba y regañaba para ser la mejor versión de sí mismo, para ser un mejor padre y esposo, un mejor hombre trabajador. Goten había sido testigo de ese verdadero amor, y nada le parecería más ensoñado que tener uno mínimamente similar.

Ahora Goten no podía estar más cabizbajo. Sentía una frustración tan imponente como el no poder derrotar a un peligroso enemigo. Volaba distraído en el horizonte que le golpeaba los ojos con su viento. Cuando agachó la mirada notó que volaban sobre un lugar que no conocía.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos, papá?

—Acababa de decírtelo —respondió Goku, extrañado. Goten había estado tan absorto en sus reflexiones que no había escuchado a su padre—. Tengo que buscar algo cerca de aquí y luego volveremos a casa. No tardaré mucho.

No volaron por mucho más y luego descendieron a una pequeña y linda isla entre las montañas, llena de flores, rodeada del agua de una laguna cristalina y con un gran árbol de manzano decorando su centro.

—¿Exactamente qué buscamos, papá? —preguntó Goten mirando el peculiar alrededor. Era un lugar muy pequeño como para hallar algo de valor allí—. ¿Buscas alguna Esfera del Dragón? Porque creo que Bulma las tiene todas en su casa.

—No, hijo, sólo estoy buscando una manzana ¿Podrías ayudarme? —pidió Goku subiéndose al manzano.

—¿No sería más fácil golpear el árbol para que cayeran todas?

—¡No, se maltratarían! Además sólo necesito una.

Goten se extrañó muchísimo ¿Acaso era un árbol mágico o algo por el estilo? Su padre escalaba el árbol con lentitud y examinaba cada fruto con sumo detenimiento, por lo que Goten acató que se trataba de algo serio. Se subió también al árbol e imitó la búsqueda de su padre por la manzana más bonita, rojiza y grande de todas.

—¿Estas manzanas tienen poderes especiales o algo así? —preguntó Goten.

—Más o menos —respondió Goku riendo.

—Entonces no me vendría mal comer una ahora mismo —suspiró acostándose entre las ramas y mordiendo una manzana.

—¿Te sientes mal? Hoy has estado muy raro en realidad.

—Este día me pone mal. El día de los enamorados sólo le da alegría a quienes están enamorados.

—¿Ehh? ¿Acaso tú no estás enamorado de tus novias? —preguntó Goku, sin dejar de buscar entre las manzanas.

—En realidad supongo que nunca me he enamorado, ni creo estarlo pronto —confesó Goten con tristeza, y con cierta esperanza de un buen consejo paternal, se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿Tú cómo te enamoraste de mamá?

—No lo sé —respondió inmediatamente su padre, comparando dos manzanas en sus manos—. ¿Cuál de éstas crees que sea mejor, Goten?

—Papá, en serio necesito que tú me escuches y aconsejes ahora…

—¿Sobre cuál manzana es mejor?

—¡Sobre el amor!

—Ah, eso —Goku se recostó en una rama cerca de Goten—. No soy muy bueno dando consejos o hablando sobre el amor… A decir verdad, cuando yo era pequeño pensaba que el matrimonio significaba comida.

—Lo sé, mamá nos lo contaba a Gohan y a mí —sonrió Goten—. No tienes que ser un psicólogo experto, papá, sólo háblame con honestidad. ¿Cómo aconsejaron tú y mamá a Gohan con Videl?

—Tu hermano siempre fue muy inteligente, así que supongo que no necesitó nuestra ayuda. De pronto se volvieron "novios" y luego se casaron —mencionó Goku con una sonrisa de ternura.

—¿Entonces tampoco sabes cómo se enamoró?

—No, pero supongo que todos se enamoran de maneras distintas —Goku no sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando y titubeaba lo poco que decía, por lo que configuró lo que intentaba expresar con algo que conocía a la perfección—: ¡Debe ser como entrenar! Algunos se vuelven muy fuertes con poco entrenamiento, como tú, que por naturaleza Gohan y tú deberían ser más fuertes que yo. Otros, como Vegeta y yo tenemos que entrenar por mucho tiempo para mejorar.

—Aunque Trunks se enamoró de Mai inmediatamente —comentó Goten.

—Pero sus padres tardaron más en entenderse. Recuerdo que no podía creer cuando Trunks del futuro me dijo que ellos se volverían pareja —carcajeó Goku.

—Creo que mi hermano tampoco se enamoró de inmediato. Me ha contado que incluso Videl le mostraba mucho desagrado cuando se conocieron.

—Así es. Y en cambio, Krillin pareció enamorarse de No. 18 apenas viéndola, aun cuando ella nos quería matar a todos —volvió a carcajear Goku, comiéndose las manzanas que estaba comparando.

—Pero ¿qué hay de mamá y tú entonces? —preguntó Goten con más esperanza que anteriormente.

—No lo sé —respondió Goku con las manos tras la nuca, mirando el cielo entre los espacios de las ramas—.Tu madre y yo nos conocemos desde niños, nos reencontramos pocas veces y después nos casamos. De hecho, uno de nuestros reencuentros fue en esta isla precisamente. No sé en qué momento ocurrió, sólo sucedió y sin que me diera cuenta o lo entendiera —Goku rio—. Supongo que es también como el entrenamiento: Te ejercitas sin saber lo que pasa dentro de tu cuerpo, poco a poco te cuesta menos trabajo hacer cosas que antes te parecían innecesarias y al final eres más fuerte, y no puedes vivir sin luchar por eso que no conocías ni querías conocer ni sentir… Pero no me hagas caso, hijo. Tu madre es mejor para estas cosas. Yo ni siquiera entiendo bien lo que acabo de decir.

Pero Goten sí que había entendido. Su padre le había dado la respuesta que alimentaba el hambre de su dudoso corazón.

—¿Crees que pueda conocer a alguien como mamá?

—Espero que sí —Goku se incorporó para continuar buscando entre los frutos—. Aunque las chicas con las que te he visto salir no se parecen en nada a ella. Parecen muy débiles y se ve que no saben nada de combates ni de cocina. No puedo creer que no te hayan regalado comida hoy.

—Supongo que no podré encontrar a alguien como mamá en mi escuela —rio Goten—. Me pregunto dónde está la chica perfecta para mí…

—¡Aquí está, Goten! —exclamó Goku.

—¿Eh?

—¡La manzana! —festejó Goku, elevando en su mano una enorme manzana digna de retratarse, rojísima y brillante, con un aroma fresco que invitaba a morder—. Ya podemos regresar a casa. Deberías llevarte unas manzanas a tu cita de hoy.

Inmediatamente se tele-transportaron de regreso a casa. Goten no había preguntado aún sobre los poderes mágicos de las manzanas, pero había hecho caso a llevarse algunas. Cuando llegaron Milk tenía listo el baño para que ambos se refrescaran, pero Goku había insistido en entrar después, ya que tenía asuntos que atender con esa hermosa manzana. Goten se bañó solo y se alistó para su cita, usando un reloj de costosa apariencia que su cita de la noche le había obsequiado durante la mañana.

Cuando salió de su habitación escuchó unos alegres sollozos por parte de su madre. Se asomó con sigilo y la vio abrazada del cuello de su padre, quien sólo le sonreía triunfal. Goku le había dado la manzana y ella la miraba como tratándose de un tesoro. Por la emoción de su madre, Goten llegó a pensar que esa fruta podría ser más valiosa que todas las Esferas del Dragón. Milk concluyó su gratitud aplastando las mejillas de Goku con sus manos para atraer su rostro hasta su altura y darle un sonoro beso.

Goten entró a la cocina, y Milk limpió sus lágrimas de alegría para preparar la mesa de la cena. Goku se marchó sonriente a bañarse, con un semblante propio del ganador de un torneo. Goten seguía sin preguntar nada, porque quería esperar a que su padre le hablara de las poderosas cualidades de esa fruta especial, pero cuando vio a su madre cortando la enorme manzana mientras tarareaba una canción, no se contuvo.

—¿Qué harás con la manzana, mamá? —se alarmó.

—La haré parte de mi pay de manzana —respondió colocando los trozos encima del pay sin hornear.

—¿Y nos comeremos eso? ¿No perderá su magia si la cortas? ¿Tú sabes qué poderes tiene esa manzana?

Milk miró con confusión a su hijo, sin entender su alarma.

—Goten, ¿de qué hablas? Es sólo una manzana —intentó tranquilizarlo mientras metía el pay dentro del horno caliente.

—¿No tiene poderes mágicos?

—Por supuesto que no —rio Milk, en parte divertida y en parte extrañada por tal ocurrencia—. Aunque tal vez tenga el poder de enamorar —agregó cubriéndose las mejillas de pronto sonrojadas y riendo para sí. El muchacho continuaba observando a su madre sin comprender nada—. ¡Ay, Goten, no me digas que no recuerdas la tradición de la manzana entre tu padre y yo!

—Es que no recuerdo que me hayan contado sobre tradición alguna. ¿De qué se trata?

—En realidad la iniciamos recientemente —comentó Milk, sonriendo con ternura mientras se quitaba el mandil y tomaba asiento al lado de Goten—. Tu padre y yo nos conocimos desde niños y él me prometió buscarme algún día para casarnos, aún sin él estar seguro si se trataba de algo para comer y yo sin ser consciente que casarse no era un juego. Después de eso fueron muy pocas las ocasiones en que nos volvimos a ver…

(…)

* * *

El correr del tiempo ya no se sentía para el corazón de Milk como se sentía en la vida del resto del mundo. Para la humanidad, el tiempo iba y venía sin afectarlos, pero para Milk los segundos eran horas, las horas días, los días meses y los años se le figuraban como la eternidad misma; todo desde haber conocido a aquel niño con cola de mono.

Su corazón presentía verdad en la promesa de Goku, pero el tiempo desde no verlo nuevamente le hacía velar en las noches. Constantemente le rogaba a las estrellas fugaces, a los tréboles de cuatro hojas, a las patas de conejo y hasta al mismo Kami-sama que Goku no la olvidara y regresara por ella para ser tan felices como los cuentos de hadas concluían tan románticamente.

Aunque no perdía la fe de ver prontamente a su prometido, a veces se sentía tan abrumada que escapaba del castillo para tranquilizarse con el aire fresco de las islas del reino. Huía hacia una isla preciosa, como sacada de sus cuentos de ensueño, y recogía flores mientras comía los frutos del manzano.

Aquel día estaba más desvelada que de costumbre. Toda la noche había sentido una extraña emoción premonitoria que le había provocado fugarse a la isla desde el alba. Se dedicaba a tararear melodías románticas y a cortar las flores y sus pétalos, jugando al _"me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere…"._ Cuando la última flor atacada había marcado por milésima vez que _sí la querían_ , ella deseó con todo su corazón poder sentir ese hecho en persona.

—¡Hola, Milk! —se escuchó de pronto entre las ramas del manzano. Un pequeño niño bajó del árbol con una sonrisa y corrió hasta ella. Parecía un sueño, el sueño por fin otorgado después de rogarlo tanto a las estrellas y a los pétalos de las flores.

—¡Goku, has venido desde tan lejos por mí! ¿No es así? —preguntó la embelesada niñita, con temor de sólo estar frente a una visión de ensueño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Goku sonriente, sin caso a lo que ella le preguntaba.

—Estaba cortando flores para dártelas —se las entregó con las mejillas teñidas—. Estoy segura de que llegaré a ser una magnífica esposa para ti.

—¿ _Esposa_? ¿Y eso qué es?

—Esa broma no me gustó, Goku —rio Milk pensando que sólo la burlaba, y ella quiso darle un pequeño empujón amistoso como lección, sin recordar que desde pequeña había tenido cierta fuerza inhumana—. ¡Toma!

—¡Ay! Eres muy fuerte, aunque pareces débil —Goku se frotaba la adolorida espalda. Había salido disparado hasta el árbol, estrellándose.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Estoy muy avergonzada…

—Ah, bueno —la tranquilizó el niño, demostrando que no había problema alguno. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no comes esto?

—¿Es para mí?

—Toma…

Era una manzana. Goku llevaba dos guardadas en su pecho y una era especialmente para ella. Milk jamás había recibido un regalo tan especial. En todos sus cortos años contaba con los presentes de más atinada riqueza: collares de oro, pulseras de perlas, coronas de diamantes; justo lo digno de una primorosa princesita. Sin embargo, el Príncipe Azul de su ilusionado corazón de niña le había obsequiado una simple manzana, que para ella resplandecía más que el oro y valía más que los diamantes.

Milk no sabía cómo sostener un objeto tan precioso entre sus manos temblorosas. Goku dio un mordisco a la otra manzana, sonriéndole para invitarla a comer con él. Ella mordisqueó con vergüenza, intentando disfrutar todo el jugo delicioso del divino fruto. Ambos rieron de la nada, sin duda gustosos de verse. Milk deseó preservar ese sabor, ese tacto, ese recuerdo y ese obsequio tan valioso en su enamorada memoria.

* * *

(…)

—Desde ese día las manzanas son mi fruta favorita —comentó Milk, al término de su anécdota—. Después de varios años, tras la resurrección de tu padre y muchos embrollos más, sucedió que viajamos al reino de tu abuelo y por casualidad visitamos esa isla. Yo me emocioné muchísimo al recordar lo sucedido en nuestra infancia y tu padre me vio tan contenta que prometió regalarme una manzana en cada uno de nuestros próximos aniversarios… ¡Pero no imaginé que me daría esta sorpresa hoy también!

Goten se contagiaba de la alegría de su madre, imitando su sonrisa. Ahora estaba más admirado que antes de la relación de sus padres. ¿Una manzana? ¿En verdad sólo eso bastaba para poner tan eufórica a su mamá? ¿Cómo es que existía tanto amor en algo tan pequeño e insignificante para el mundo entero?

Observó el reloj en su muñeca. Seguramente era costosísimo, pero la chica no dudó en regalárselo como una especie de pago para ser su cita en la noche de San Valentín. Qué tristeza. A Goten ni siquiera le gustaban esas cosas ostentosas, y menos entonces, sabiendo que ese reloj no tenía ni la millonésima parte del valor de la tradicional manzana de sus padres. No había nada especial en ese reloj, ni en los chocolates importados, ni en los peluches de marcas extranjeras que le habían dado las chicas de su escuela; nada de eso era él. En cambio, Goten miraba los trozos de manzana sobre el pay en el horno y creía ver una pila de oro. Quizás en el fondo aún se parecía un poco a Goku.

—¡Estoy listo! —entró Goku a la cocina, recién salido del baño y envuelto sólo en una tolla asida a su cintura—. Desde afuera me llegó un aroma delicioso y me apresuré a entrar ¿Qué hay de cenar?

—Preparé un estofado especial y un pay de manzana como postre… ¡Pero qué demonios, Goku! ¡Vístete inmediatamente! No cenarás en paños menores.

Goku objetaba que ya tenía mucha hambre y Milk se negaba a dejarlo sentarse hasta no estar decentemente vestido, y desde la mesa Goten no hacía más que reír a carcajadas con la escena. Hacía mucho que no reía tanto con las ocurrencias de sus padres. De pronto su risa se convirtió en una media sonrisa, que admiraba tiernamente la imagen de sus padres juntos y se sintió como un intruso entre esa intimidad.

—Mamá, papá, ya me voy —anunció levantándose de la mesa.

—Pero si ni siquiera has cenado, hijo ¿No dijiste que tu cita sería más tarde?

—No te preocupes, mamá, cenaré en la ciudad. Además regresaré muy pronto.

Goten tomó su mochila y se dispuso a salir. Era un martirio marcharse observando y oliendo el banquete de su madre en la mesa, pero debía apresurarse a terminar con esa farsa de cita y de su rol como el galán de la escuela. El ejemplo de sus padres pisaba sus talones de muchacho rebelde y lo incitaba a un cambio.

—Déjame aunque sea envolverte un postre para el camino, Goten —pidió su madre apresurándose a la cocina.

—Llévate las manzanas, hijo —le dijo Goku.

—No creo que sea necesario, papá —Goten se acercó a su padre sonriendo—. Aún no ha llegado la chica que se merezca un regalo tan especial.

—¡Hey! Ahora que lo mencionas —exclamó Goku de pronto—, acabo de recordar algo que me contó Vegeta hace unos años sobre las mujeres de los saiyajines.

—¿Qué es?

—Un día le comenté que era divertido ver que tanto Bulma como Milk tenían caracteres bastante fuertes, sin embargo, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que eso nos gustaba —comentó riendo—. Me dijo entonces que se debía a que todas las mujeres de raza saiyajin tienen un carácter violento, porque de otro modo no podrían controlarnos.

—¿Quieres decir que sería bueno encontrar a una chica con la personalidad de mi mamá?

—No lo sé… Pero a mí me gusta el carácter de tu mamá cuando se enoja —comentó Goku con una carcajada.

—Creo que lo he notado… a veces hasta he llegado a pensar que la haces enojar a propósito.

Ambos rieron. Dentro de la mente de Goten se relacionaron los recuerdos del carácter de Bulma, de Videl, de Mai, de su madre e incluso de No. 18, aunque ella no fuera pareja de un saiyajin. Todas tenían una personalidad idéntica: fiera y apasionada. Tenía sentido y convenía a su ilusión de niño: tener una relación como la que sus padres poseían.

—Aquí tienes, mi niño —Milk le extendió un bento lleno de postres—. Oye, ¿y ese reloj? No me digas que te lo obsequió esa chica de tu cita…

—Así es —rio Goten—. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —el chico abrazó a sus padres, agradeciendo en su corazón tener a ese par de personas tan extraordinarias para enseñarle las maravillas de una vida fuera de lo común.

—¡Hijo, creo que deberías casarte con esa chica! —gritó Milk cuando Goten se elevaba para despegar en el aire. Goku la miró extrañado—. ¿Qué? Debe ser una buena muchacha si tiene tanto dinero como para comprar ese reloj tan costoso ¡Seguramente es tan rica como Videl!

—Pues… Yo sólo sé que ya quiero cenar —comentó Goku frotándose el estómago.

—¡No hasta que te pongas algo de ropa!

Goten los veía divertido a unos metros por arriba de la casa. Milk comenzaba a empujar a Goku dentro de la casa con enojo. Goku le guiñó el ojo a su hijo mientras se reía por hacer enfadar a su esposa.

—¡Quiero cenar! Nadie me verá.

—¡Que no, Goku! ¿¡Por qué demonios me haces enojar!? ¡Vístete, maldita sea!

Goten despegó vuelto un emisor de carcajadas que producía ecos por toda la extensión de las montañas Paoz. Las estrellas brillaban con la misma alegría esa noche de San Valentín.

Goten aún no encontraba a una chica como su madre, de carácter tan feroz como el de una mujer saiyajin. Esa muchacha a quien regalarle una manzana mágica podía no estar entre las admiradoras de su colegio. No había llegado la mujer que lo haría enamorarse a primera vista, como a Krillin y a Trunks; o que lo hiciera amarla poco a poco, como pasó con Vegeta, Gohan y su padre Goku. Goten aún no se había enamorado, pero pese a ello, no perdía la esperanza de tener un futuro tan feliz —y disparatado— como el de sus allegados. Aunque, si algo tenían en común todas esas parejas, es que su media mitad había aparecido de la nada, sin ir por la vida buscándola. Nada le imposibilitaba a Goten encontrar a su media naranja por casualidad… O, mejor dicho, a su media manzana.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Dudé si poner esta historia aquí o por separado de este recuento, pero mi amor por sus reviews, sus mensajes y su favoritismo a este apartado ganó. **¡Los adoro!** ;*

Me encanta leer sus opiniones y ánimos en cada actualización, juro que cada uno de ellos recompensa el tiempo y ansiedad de escribir ¡Que no acaben! :'D

 **¡Mucho cariño!**

—

—

 **PD1:** Goku permaneció en toalla 7u7

 _ **PD**_ _2: Sus reviews son el fanservice romántico de mi Dragon Ball Supah Wah! (pishi Akira, eres la onda vital)._

—

—


	10. Tormento

—

—

¿Y qué creen? El relato prometido no quiere progresar, y eso que sólo le falta el desenlace. A veces así pasa, aunque tengas todo estructurado en la mente, las palabras no se ordenan al ritmo de tus ideas. Durante esos estancamientos es mejor continuar con otras cosas. Ya no les prometeré nada entonces, sino que iré aportando lo que tenga a la mano para no defraudarlos… Eso sí, siempre con un máximo esfuerzo por tenerlos contentos y tampoco desanimarme yo :D

El capítulo 34 de DBS me llegó, en serio que sí… La escena de Goku con Milk me significó más que dos minutos de fanservice. Por eso he aquí lo que mis sentimientos formularon.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

 **Tormento**

—

—

 _"Este amoroso tormento,_

 _que en mi pecho se ve,_

 _sé que lo siento, y no sé_

 _la causa porque lo siento"_

 _-Sor Juana Inés dela Cruz-_

El combate descargaba emociones abrasivas en cada grito de vitoreo y entre las palmas chocantes de los aplausos. Goku dominaba, eso sin dudarlo, pero la batalla también saciaba el gusto de los que alentaban a Frost.

Milk también se había compadecido de la benevolencia de Frost, ¿Para qué negarlo? Un pacifista que luchaba por los infantes de su planeta enternecía hasta al colérico Bills. Sin embargo, ciertamente Milk no podía esconder su orgullosa sonrisa cuando cada perfecto golpe de su esposo atacaba al filántropo.

Imperaba la tensión compasiva cuando los admirables ataques de Goku debilitaban cada vez más a Frost, pero Milk solía exhalar suspiros embelesados. Era tan fuerte, tan ágil, tan poderoso y era el mejor… ¡Era _su_ Goku!

El combate fermentó violento y ella comenzó a formar parte de las piadosas porras de aliento hacia el derrotado Frost. Se lo veía sin aliento, sin fuerzas y sin oportunidad alguna de contraatacar a Goku. Ya no había nada por hacer contra el titán de las artes marciales, pero incluso cuando éste insistía en que Frost se rindiera, el frío ser no desistía.

Unas palabras débiles parecieron intercambiarse en la arena y luego un patético puñetazo de Frost golpeó con mesura la palma de Goku. Desde el palco tapizado de césped se vislumbró el tambaleo del patriarca Son, continuado de una última patada que Frost ejecutó para hacer a Goku derrumbarse fuera de la pista.

—Mi Goku… —apenas masculló Milk.

La multitud enmudeció con abrupto general. La imagen inerte de Goku dilataba las pupilas y creaba nudos ciegos en las gargantas. Al transcurso de un eterno minuto se comenzaron a susurrar especulaciones de lo ocurrido, las gritadas quejas del Dios Bills no se hicieron esperar y el réferi sentenció la vitoria de Frost; pero en los oídos de Milk sólo retumbaban los latinos de su asustado corazón.

El inhabitado planeta continuaba su lenta rotación, el público no cesaba su escándalo y el corazón de Milk insistía en palpitar con perturbación, pero Goku no se movía.

—Go… ¡Goku! —bramó Milk, levantándose con violenta velocidad.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Goten.

Pero sus oídos se sellaban con histérico terror. Un perfecto salto marcial la hizo descender hasta la arena, en donde ella corrió con el pánico de ganarle al tiempo, al destino y a la mismísima muerte oscura.

No pudo correr en socorro de su esposo cuando le partieron el alma con la noticia de su primera muerte, a manos de su despiadado hermano Raditz; así tampoco logró correr cuando el insecto de Cell obligó a su Goku a sacrificarse, arrebatándoselo durante siete penosos años.

Milk no pudo correr, no pudo ganarle a la muerte, no logró gritarle a su esposo en ruego de resistir por el aliento de vida. Milk había llorado culpable, decepcionada de no despedirle el último beso antes de perderlo en aquellas funestas ocasiones. No vio sus ojos perder brillo, no sintió la extinción de su aliento, no sopesó de frente el arrebato del fallecimiento.

La culpa, la depresión y el luto carcomían su serenidad a menudo, pensando en lo que ella habría aportado a los últimos instantes de su esposo, aunque el sosiego de recuperarlo brindaba olvido al pesar. No obstante, en aquellos macabros instantes, con su Goku inconsciente y sin respuesta activa desde ya unos minutos, Milk dispuso no privarse una vez más de combatir el destino cruel y ajustar cuentas contra la más desdichada de las desgracias.

—¡Goku, despierta! —gritó una vez más, con intención de ahuyentar a la muerte y saltando hasta su figura estática—. ¡Goku! ¡Goku!

Los ojos de Goku se habían abierto con el retumbar de aquel chillar. Su esposa lo miró incorporarse dificultosamente, sin confiar del todo en que sus ojos lo proyectaran vivo.

—¿Eh?… ¿Qué…? —articuló el saiyajin, con confusión y una desconocida molestia muscular. El rostro de su esposa estaba turbadísimo y él se veía fuera de la pista—. ¿Qué pasa? Parece que he perdido el combate —no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Oh, Goku! —Milk lo atrapó del cuello en un repentino abrazo—. ¡Goku, creí que habías muerto!

Sus sollozos fueron incontrolables. Goku no se concientizó a los sentimientos de su mujer y le extrañó que se mostrara tan amorosamente desinhibida ante el ojo público, cuando ella reservaba esa efusividad a la intimidad.

—Milk, todos nos están viendo…

Pero la timidez de Goku significó nada para los sentimientos de Milk. Si de ella hubiese dependido, hasta a los mismísimos Dioses Destructores mandaría al diablo para descargar en besos y abrazos su alivio, aun ignorando su propio sonrojo. Pero la figura de Frost apareció frente a ellos y un sexto sentido de alerta hizo que Milk le gruñera con rencor.

—¿Está bien, Señor? —preguntó con una sonrisa preocupada, que Milk juró falsa.

—¡Vaya, eres fuerte! —le sonrió Goku, turbando a Milk de sorpresa—. Ni siquiera vi lo que hiciste.

—Yo tampoco entiendo lo que hice. Estaba desesperado al fin y al cabo… Pero algo sí tengo en claro: Usted ha logrado incrementar mis poderes —Frost se veía muy amable y Goku se enternecía por un adversario tan educado, pero la mujer no cesaba su mirada cazadora—. No fue una pelea fácil y por eso mismo le agradezco el honor de combatir contra usted.

—¡Vaya, qué bochornoso! —rio Goku, aceptando su mano pacífica para incorporarse. Frost alzó el brazo de Goku solicitando al público una felicitación.

La multitud aplaudió y festejó el asombroso encuentro e incluso la sonrisa de Goku se unió al palmoteo. Y entre ese ánimo, Milk desentonaba con una mirada de consternación. ¿Acaso nadie sospechaba sus preocupaciones? No confiaba en esa lagartija, veía una mueca falsa en lo que todos consideraban sonrisas amables.

Al volver Frost a la pista, éste la miró y le sonrió, pero Milk apartó los ojos con resentimiento.

—No me agrada ese sujeto —le susurró a Goku.

—Tranquilízate. Supongo que no siempre podré ganar —le sonrió Goku.

—No, Goku… En verdad tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Creí que te estabas divirtiendo —Goku soltó una mueca de decepción—. Hace mucho que no veías un torneo.

—Es que… —Milk fijó la vista en Frost, que recibía el elogio victorioso en la pista—. Ya no quiero que pelees.

—¿Qué? No, Milk, no te pongas así ahora —suplicó Goku, temeroso de que comenzara una de sus frenéticas escenas, en las que casi siempre él terminaba suplicando que le dejara de pellizcar las orejas—. Ven aquí —y antes de poder advertirlo, Goku había tomado a Milk entre sus brazos para llevarla de vuelta al palco.

—Tengo miedo —susurró Milk.

—¿Dudas de mi poder? —preguntó Goku en el lento vuelo.

—Temo que lo que dijiste: que no siempre puedas ganar…

—Entonces no confías en mí —dijo Goku con decepción berrinchuda.

—No confío en ellos —Milk se volteó para mostrarle infantilmente la lengua a Frost, pero por supuesto él no lo advirtió—. No quiero perderte otra vez, Goku —y entonces depositó un pequeño beso cosquilludo en el cuello de su esposo, mismo que nadie más notó.

—Confía en mí —murmuró sin más, depositándola suavemente el césped al llegar—. Ahora que ha pasado mi turno, estén atentos y sigan disfrutando de los combates, a ver qué más sucede —dijo a todos, pero mirando solamente a Milk para sosegarla.

Inmediatamente Goku regresó al palco de guerreros del Dios Bills, y no hizo falta escuchar para adivinar los regaños que éste le dio al llegar.

—¿Papá está bien, mami? —preguntó Goten.

—Sí, mi amor. No pasó de un susto —respondió mirando desde lejos cómo Goku se libraba de la ira del Dios—. Debemos confiar en él ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —respondió el pequeño, sonriente como de costumbre.

No pasó de un susto, el peor de los sustos. El corazón de Milk no abandonaba el mal presentimiento, pero la sonrisa de Goku era su bálsamo. Si nuevamente presentía el peligro de perderlo, correría, gritaría, lucharía. No existía ni pizca de disponer una vez más su destino familiar a la muerte, no más. Ella daría el salto más alto, la carrera más veloz y los gritos más feroces. Ella daría todo de sí, porque no quería volver a perder lo que ya le habían arrebatado a su corazón y que cuidaba con atesoro. Aunque confiara en Goku, no bajaría la guardia; no disminuiría el furor de su amor siempre alerta.

—Tú puedes, Goku —se leyó en sus labios, mirando a Goku entre la distancia de los palcos. Él la miró, no haciendo más que sonreír ampliamente.

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Aprovecho para pedirles disculpas por mi ausencia de un mes. No sólo el estancamiento creativo me atrapó, sino que la vida real conspiró también xD Estaré más presente en estas semanas ;D

Gracias a todos por sus ánimos, por su cariño invaluable y sus comentarios llenos de magia. No podría adorarlos más :'D Especiales agradecimientos a **Sophy Brief,** cuyos reviews nunca se hacen esperar ¡Besos, lindura! E igual a todos los que dedican un tiempo para comentar y enviar mensajito privado (éstos siempre los respondo).

 **¡Bendiciones y mucho cariño!**

—

—

 _ **PD1:**_ _¿Sintieron lo mismo que yo con ese capítulo?_

 _ **PD2:**_ _Sus reviews son el queso de mis enfrijoladas._

—

—


	11. Fuerza de Voluntad

—

—

* * *

 **¡FELIZ DÍA DEL MOCOSO!**

¡Aquí sigo, eh! Leyendo sus maravillosos reviews y esforzándome en traerles lo mejor de mis relatos… aunque me tarde mil años por la falta de tiempo :c

Por ahí una lindura llamada _Nadipan_ mencionó que el 27 de marzo fue su cumpleaños… ¿Qué crees, mi amor? ¡También cumplí años ese día! **¡FELICIDADES, HERMOSA!** Muchas gracias por brindarme tu seguimiento :')

De acuerdo, este es el relato que había prometido hace tiempo. Tal vez no amerite tanta espera, pero para mí es muy importante, ya que lo que a continuación leerán fue la primera idea que imaginé para crear este apartado de relatos. Las ganas de escribir este fic fueron las que me motivaron a crear _La Mujer Más Fuerte Del Mundo._

Así que…

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **Fuerza de Voluntad**_

—

—

—

Milk continuaba releyendo vez tras vez la ya arrugada carta entre sus manos, mientras el pequeño Goten alimentaba y luego asustaba a las palomas del parque entre risas. Al menos él se estaba divirtiendo al ignorar la crisis. Ella también se reía cuando su pequeño le pedía que mirara sus travesuras, pues tenía que aparentar que todo estaba bajo control, como siempre. Pero era difícil.

—Vámonos ya, mi amor —se levantó por fin de la banca, extendiendo su mano a Goten.

No hacía falta buscarle interpretaciones a la carta de su padre. El hecho estaba bien claro: ese mes no podría mandarle todo el dinero que ella pedía. El reino de Ox-Satán también atravesaba una gran crisis económica, y un buen rey tal como él no podía darse el descaro de ignorar la necesidad de su gente. Ella lo entendía perfectamente. Ni modo.

Esa era una de las muchas desventajas de depender del salario de otro. No siempre tendría la bendición de recibir cuanto pidiera, pero esa era su realidad. Cuando estuvo vivo, antes de morir contra Cell, Goku nunca supo el significado de la palabra trabajo y mucho menos supo ejercer la acción. A veces ella pensaba en trabajar, pero entonces ¿quién cuidaría, alimentaría y dirigiría el estudio de sus niños? Y para colmo de males, vivían en un lugar donde el trabajo más próximo se hallaba a unas cuantas miles de millas. Pero de nada servía revivir rencores contra las imposibilidades. En aquel momento, lo que Milk necesitaba era actuar para solucionar el problema económico.

—¿Iremos a comprar la computadora de mi hermanito, mami? ¿Podemos comprar helado de chocolate al regresar?—preguntó Goten mientras pasaban cerca del centro comercial.

—No será hoy, mi amor —suspiró Milk, evitando mirar la plaza para no sentirse más desdichada.

Por gracia de Kami-sama, el alimento era lo que jamás faltaba en su mesa —catástrofe sería lo contrario con el semejante apetito que tenían sus hijos—, pero adquirir lujos como lo que ella tenía planeado aquella mañana era un limbo de contratiempos. Gohan necesitaba una computadora para facilitar sus estudios, pero el dinero para comprarla no llegaría durante un buen tiempo. El problema era que _tiempo_ era lo que tenían en contra. Faltaban tan sólo dos años para que Gohan ingresara a la preparatoria, por fin a una escuela normal en la que conviviría con más estudiantes, por lo que entonces era cuando más empeño debía prestar a su educación. Y, ¿cómo no? Gohan era un niño estupendo y merecía un buen obsequio por su perseverancia.

Pensar en todo eso hacía que la mente de Milk se esforzara mayormente en estrategias para conseguir dinero. Definitivamente marcharse de la ciudad con las manos vacías, después de tan largas horas de viaje, no concordaba con tu tenacidad de madre.

Un empleo. Eso necesitaba, aunque fuera algo muy laborioso, pues sólo sería momentáneo. A lo lejos logró ver dentro de la plaza una pared llena de anuncios.

—«Todo sea por mis hijos…» —se dio ánimos en su mente al avanzar con paso decidido hacia el lugar.

Mala suerte aún. Todos los anuncios solicitaban compromiso de tiempo completo, o vacantes únicamente para hombres, y sobre todo, trabajos para profesionales con carrera; pero lamentablemente, las únicas carreras que Milk ejercía eran escapar de jabalíes y dinosaurios. Milk suspiró.

—Empleo para secretaria, para enfermera, para profesora… Vaya… ¿Notas lo importante que es el estudio, Goten? Por eso me empeño tanto en que tu hermano y tú se esfuercen en ello —exhaló con impotencia, pero el pequeño de cuatro años estaba emocionado viendo los demás anuncios.

—¡Mira, mamá! ¡Un torneo como los que mi abuelito me cuenta!

—Ahora no, cielo, estoy ocupada.

—¡Por favor, mami! ¡Quiero ir!

—Goten, por favor…

—¡Pero mami, será aquí mismo! ¡Será hoy!

—¡Goten, basta! —estalló Milk—. ¿Qué quieres que vea? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada, mi amor? Mami tiene asuntos que atender ahora… —pero mientras intentaba aplacarlo, su mirada chocó contra el anuncio que había puesto tan inquieto a Goten:

 **" _¡_** _ **Gran Torneo Marcial FEMENIL!**_

 _ **Apoye a su guerrera favorita o demuéstrenos su poder femenino**_

 _ **¡GRANDES PREMIOS EN EFECTIVO!**_

 _ **¡No falte!"**_

Toda una oleada de contradicciones asaltó la mente de Milk. Ella misma había declarado que sus días como luchadora se acabarían desde convertirse en madre, pero la tentación era tan latente que sus manos empezaron a sudar. Anteriormente había superado otras oportunidades de volver a los combates, pero estaba claro que era porque tales ocasiones no tenían más motivo que divertirse o poner a prueba su pasado de luchadora. Pero ese momento era crucial. Había dinero de por medio, mejorar el estudio de Gohan estaba en riesgo, el bienestar de sus tan amados hijos estaba en juego.

Con las sudadas manos sujetó la pequeñita palma de Goten y avanzó con lentitud hacia el lugar que el anuncio indicaba. Ya estando cerca, la multitud exaltada de espectadores manifestó por sí sola el evento. Fuera del salón habían dos entradas: una dirigía a los espectadores hacia la taquilla y otra conducía tras bambalinas a las participantes.

—Buenas tardes —comenzó a decir al hombre que custodiaba la entrada de participantes—. Una… una amiga mía se inscribirá… pero ella… ella fue al baño… ¿Qué debe hacer mi amiga para…?

—Llene esta hoja con sus datos y elija un número adentro —respondió ásperamente el hombre y la empujó junto con Goten al interior del lugar.

—Mami… creo que esta no era la entrada correcta —susurró Goten un tanto turbado.

—Ven aquí, cariño —Milk cargó a Goten y entró hasta lo que parecía un gimnasio. Sentó al pequeño en una superficie para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Escucha, Goten: mamá ahora tiene ciertos inconvenientes económicos, por lo que necesita conseguir dinero urgentemente, así que…

—¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Participarás en el torneo! ¿Verdad, mami? —adivinó Goten con emoción—. ¿Entonces era cierto lo que me contó mi abuelito? ¿En verdad eres una artista marcial, mami?

—Bueno, solía serlo al menos…

—¿Entonces podrás ganarle a todas esas señoras, mamá?

Desde haber entrado al salón, Milk no había tomado la molestia de volverse para mirar a las demás mujeres alrededor; si es que a esos toscos seres se les podría denominar _mujeres_. Todas llevaban su uniforme de combate y se preparaban levantando pesas. Jamás Milk había visto chicas más robustas, musculosas, sudorosas y masculinas. Todas le doblaban fácilmente la estatura y sus brazos y piernas le recordaban tenebrosamente a los de su propio esposo Goku. No había pizca alguna de femineidad en ellas, por lo que seguramente tampoco pelearían como niñas.

Fue entonces, al ver ese montón de gorilas, cuando su impulsividad aterrizó los pies en la tierra. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando si quiera al poner atención al anuncio? ¿Qué diantres hacía metida en ese lugar? Estando allí, en vez de encontrar un bienestar rápido para su familia, sólo conseguiría recibir una buena paliza frente a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años, traumatizándolo quizá para siempre.

Milk comenzó a sentirse mareada y buscó sentarse al lado de su hijo para no desvanecerse. ¿Cómo había sido tan impulsiva? Normalmente solía preocuparse hasta por los más insulsos detalles, pero había enfocado su visión con el símbolo del dinero en los ojos en vez de la razón. No obstante, ¿cómo culparla? No contaba con el dinero suficiente para solventar los materiales académicos de Gohan, o los profesores particulares que rentaba para él una vez al mes (a quienes además debía pagar el transporte hasta la Montaña Paoz), tampoco para vitaminas o alimentos que fueran algo más que sólo lo que sus hijos podían hallar en los alrededores de la montaña. Estaba abarrotada de gastos, deudas y acosadores números.

De pronto sus ojos no veían nada más que números. Levanto la vista y estaba el reloj contando los segundos, se fijó al frente y los números en las espaldas de las enormes mujeres brillaron; y cuando vio que unos hombres entraban empujando una enorme máquina con un cojín y números en la parte superior, se sintió desmayar: era la máquina de medición de fuerza. De inmediato cargó a Goten y entró al baño del lugar, sintiéndose a punto de devolver la comida.

—Mami, tengo hambre —dijo Goten, que hasta entonces se había mantenido silencioso, nada propio de él.

Milk buscó un emparedado en la gran maleta de viaje que cargaba, pero Goten se había comido el último en el parque.

—Tendrás que esperar a casa, mi amor. Aunque de todos modos ya nos vamos. Aguanta un poco, ¿sí?

Afuera se escuchaba cierto desorden por parte de las luchadoras, seguramente probando ya su fuerza al golpear la máquina. Milk se lavó el rostro y respiró profundamente para marcharse a casa sin nauseas, pero con resignación.

—Participante número 56: tiene 68 en fuerza —se escuchaba al organizador—. Participante 72: tiene 72 en fuerza, excelente número.

Milk intentaba no escuchar más sobre números. Arropó con un suéter extra a Goten y salió al marco de la entrada del baño. La mujer más tosca de todas tomó su turno para golpear la máquina, y al hacerlo, todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¡Impresionante! Participante número 34: fuerza de 93… ¡Tan sólo 44 puntos por debajo del gran Mr. Satán!

Milk viró los ojos con desgana. Nunca había visto en persona a ese ridículo hombre, pero lo detestaba por vivir la holgura de un mérito falso, mérito que le correspondía a su familia. En la parte superior del medidor de fuerza estaba su fotografía, con su ridícula carcajada y su ridículo peinado afro, y debajo, números brillantes que ostentaban la fuerza de Mr. Satán de 137 puntos; un número sumamente ridículo también.

De pronto Milk contuvo la respiración… _¿68 puntos de fuerza? ¿72 puntos? ¿93? ¿¡137 puntos de fuerza!?_ Eran cifras totalmente bajas, débiles. ¿Acaso las maquinas habían devaluado los números para que fueran más pequeños? ¿Era tecnología nueva? Milk enfocó la mirada hacia la máquina, para corroborar asombrosamente que se trataba de las mismas máquinas de antaño, como las que ella misma había golpeado en su juventud guerrera. Frunció el ceño… ¿tan débiles eran todos?

—¡Mami, yo también quiero golpear esa cosa! —se emocionó Goten. Y, en el fondo, Milk también se empezaba a sentir vagamente entusiasmada.

Sacó de su bolsillo el formulario del evento. Claramente se aseguraba que podría renunciar a su participación antes del torneo. Milk tenía, por tanto, la posibilidad de dilucidar sus dudas sobre la fuerza de los demás y quizá hasta ganar, o salir sin reparo si las circunstancias fluían negativas. En trote entró de nuevo al baño con su hijo; amarró firmemente su cabello en una cebolla, apartando así los escasos rastros de su fleco anteriormente frondoso; amarró su vestido para darle libertad a sus pantorrillas, que temblaban nerviosas; la bufanda que tibiaba su cuello la colocó sobre sus ojos a modo incógnito, con dos improvisados agujeros para su visión. Apresuradamente, sin perder precaución, llenó el formulario.

—Goten, mi cielo: no quiero que le digas ni una palabra de esto a tu hermano. Necesito que me esperes aquí un momento, pero no quiero que te apartes de mi vista ni un sólo instante, ¿entendido? —el pequeño asintió.

—Si ya no hay más participantes por evaluar, oficialmente cerraremos la máquina —sentenció el organizador, habiendo registrado todos los puntajes.

—¡Un momento, por favor! ¡Falto yo! —corrió Milk hasta el lugar y entregó sus papeles.

El organizador le abrió paso a la máquina. Todas las reunidas murmuraron con burla, viéndola tan pequeña, delgada y frágil, sin madera aparente para el combate. Milk se concentró. ¿Debería estampar toda su fuerza? Se estancó mentalmente por unos segundos, sin apartar la posición de ataque.

—¡Mejor retírate, princesita! Este no es lugar para mondadientes como tú —se escuchó gritar a una mujer, entre la multitud de burlonas que miraban a Milk con diversión.

Al instante se vio asaltada por las memorias de su mocedad. Exactamente de tal modo la habían burlado y subestimado en el Vigesimotercero Torneo Mundial de Las Artes Marciales. Ya porque lucía demasiado frágil para ser una luchadora, ya porque era demasiado joven para ser hábil en el arte marcial, o, en el peor de los casos, porque _una mujer_ no representaba competencia alguna en un torneo dominado por hombres. Recordar tales mofas le hizo rechinar la mandíbula. Recordaba, no obstante, no haberse sentido cohibida por los desdeños, ya que, en aquel entonces, su mente no desviaba su objetivo de hallar a Goku entre los alrededores del torneo. No debía dejarse frustrar tampoco entonces: tenía una nueva motivación; una motivación hambrienta, de escasos cuatro años, que la miraba expectante desde el marco del baño.

Apretó los puños, habiendo hecho oídos sordos, y su ki se expulsó ferozmente desde sus nudillos contra la máquina, haciéndola templar y enloqueciendo los números del marcador. Unos perfectos 400 se marcaron en el monitor.

—Esto no… esto… —balbuceaba el organizador, con los ojos a punto de salir de sus órbitas; mismo semblante que todas las boquiabiertas mujeres habían adoptado—. Dis… disculpe, señorita… al parecer la máquina está sufriendo ciertos desperfectos. Tendremos que traer a alguien que la arregle…

Quizá desahogar su furor contra la inocente máquina había sido un error. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde demostrar su fuerza frente a los demás, así que no se detuvo a recordar que los peleadores comunes y corrientes se escandalizaban al conocer la impresionante y sobre-humana fuerza de quienes habían sido alumnos de la _Escuela Tortuga_ del Maestro Roshi. Era evidente que otras escuelas marciales no aleccionaban técnicas tan poderosas como las de Roshi, y que la enorme fuerza proveniente del _ki_ y no del cuerpo desconcertaba quienes no la conocían. Lo recordó tarde, pero le divirtió ver que al menos la parvada de urracas había quedado muda.

—Parece que todo está en orden ahora —anunció el organizador. Milk intentó concentrarse en dar un golpe tan patético como las demás concursantes. Inhaló y al exhalar empujó levemente sus nudillos contra el cojín—. Excelente puntaje: 92 puntos; sólo un punto menos que nuestra concursante número 34. ¿Qué número la identifica, señorita?

—23 —respondió ella al instante, por ser ese el número del torneo en el que había participado contra Goku. Lo esperado de una buena nostálgica.

Seguidamente el organizador terminó de registrar a las participantes de su lista y les ordenó alistarse para salir a la pequeña arena que el centro comercial prestaba. Milk volvió al baño para recoger a su hijo y llenarlo de emocionados besos. Antes de salir, a combinación de la disfrazada apariencia de Milk, cubrió también la cabeza de Goten, a modo de comprimir sus imposibles mechones con una pañoleta. Si, por inoportuna casualidad, alguien de los alrededores había conocido a Goku, sin dudar relacionarían al pequeño con él; cualquier persona cuerda notaría a leguas que ese pequeño clon de Goku era su hijo… Eso no convenía saberse. Ya que Gohan habría de entrar a una prestigiosa academia en poco tiempo, era esencial que profesores y compañeros deliberaran que la familia del joven era tan ejemplar como él. Por eso nadie debía ver a su madre o a su hermano menor inmiscuidos en esos lugares. Entonces, pues, Milk y Goten salieron tomados de la mano hasta la arena, enmascarados y asombrados por lo que continuaría.

(…)

Por primera vez los gritos de Goten no retumbaban los oídos de Milk, ya que se muteaban con el alarido de la demás muchedumbre extasiada con cada emocionante combate. Era más gente de la que Milk esperaba y quería ver.

Sus manos competían contra sus piernas por ver cuál temblaba con más intensidad, mientras que con la misma velocidad el sudor empapaba sus cienes tensas, cubiertas por la improvisada pañoleta que enmascaraba su identidad. La pobre manita de Goten también se empapaba con la mano nerviosa de su madre, que no lo soltaba desde el inicio del torneo.

—¡Ahora nuestra participante No. 72 competirá contra nuestra chica No. 23!

Milk se congeló al escuchar su número como el siguiente. Respiró hondamente y apretó la mano de Goten. Cuando quiso avanzar hasta la plataforma reparó en que no podría llevarse a Goten en medio del enfrentamiento, pero ¿qué hacer? ¡Tampoco podía a dejarlo solo!

—Tranquila, No. 23 —una gruesa voz femenina llamó su atención tras de sí—. Ve a tu enfrentamiento, yo puedo cuidar sin problemas del chiquitín.

La participante No. 34 —la más gigantesca y supuesta más fuerte del lugar— le sonreía a Milk con tal dulzura que su tosco cuerpo no encajaba con su tiernísimo semblante, que incluso la sonrisa le regalaba juventud. Milk confió en dejar a Goten con ella cuando el pequeño le sonrió con su encantadora seguridad.

Con un peso de preocupación menos, Milk caminó decidida hasta la plataforma, inspirados sus ojos por la sonrisa de Goten y la imaginación por el recuerdo de Gohan.

Las reglas era las mismas que te antaño recordaba y la arrogancia de los oponentes también. La campeona No. 72 la veía con subestimación, al no tener Milk los marcados músculos para ostentar fuerza.

—Ni pienses que yo me dejé engañar por tu fraude en la máquina de fuerza, princesita —espetó la contrincante—. Desenmascararé tu trampa y tus ojos al ganarte.

Milk hizo caso omiso, concentrándose de soslayo en cómo Goten le brindaba porras entusiasmado, cargado encima de los hombros de la participante No. 34.

—¿Participantes listas?

—¡Listas! —respondieron al unísono.

—¡Peleen!

Antes que el réferi se pudiera alejar, la contrincante de Milk ya había lanzado el primer golpe, sin atinar.

—¡Ni te atrevas a escapar, princesa! —escupió la chica.

Milk esquivaba sin extenuación los golpes inexpertos de su contrincante. Algo dentro de ella sintió una ligera decepción por la poca adrenalina de evitar ataques tan ilusos. Las patadas eran lentas como el ballet, los golpes débiles cual caricias, los movimientos enteros parecían sonámbulos y, no obstante, la oponente los provocaba con tal esfuerzo que ya sudaba su impotencia. Milk no podía asentar ningún golpe contra tanta deficiencia, pues sería injusto, pero entonces tampoco comprendía cómo se le daría conclusión a un combate de fuerzas tan disparejas.

—¡Mami, pégale! —se escuchó el excitado grito de Goten. Milk ladeó la cabeza para sonreírle, pero con ello sólo dio a su oponente la oportunidad de estamparle un puñetazo en la mejilla—. ¡Mami, cuidado! ¡Mami!

En medio del escandaloso aplauso por su descuido y la risa triunfal de su enemiga, Milk no pudo percibir nada con tanta claridad como el chillido de su hijo, espantado por creer que habían lastimado a su madre.

—Eso sí que no… ¡No frente a mi hijo! —gritó Milk mientras su temible pierna tomaba el vuelo para patear el tronco de su rival. Inevitablemente, ésta salió disparada fuera de la pista con un despegue envidiable para las águilas y cayó con tan bruto golpe que el suelo se sintió vibrar. El combate había terminado.

—¡Increíble, impresionante! —vitoreó el réferi locutor—. ¡Aplausos para nuestra ganadora _No. 23_!

La muchedumbre chocaba las palmas con éxtasis, aun cuando sus rostros no abandonaban el pasmo de tal escena. Entre el griterío sobresalieron los chillidos de un pequeño, que festejaba orgulloso la victoria de su amada madre. Tras eso, la escena de Milk triunfante se repitió a la postre de cada combate.

Una, dos, tres, cinco, diez, quince; Milk acabó con todas. Estando consciente de su incuestionable superioridad marcial, cuidaba no ser excesivamente brusca con sus ataques. Bastaban un par de puñetazos amables y una que otra patada frágil para dejar inconscientes o fuera de combate a sus contrincantes. La holgura de la mujer al pelear le hizo no darse cuenta que había acabado con la lista entera de luchadoras. O casi.

—Gran combate, No. 23 —felicitó la enorme mujer que había estado cuidando de Goten, una vez que Milk regresó a las bancas para reposar su energía.

—Muchas gracias —suspiró sonriente, con el sudoroso paño que enmascaraba su rostro. Goten abrazó a su madre con la emoción de ver un superhéroe, o en este caso, una superheroína—. Pronto pelearás tú, ¿No es así?

—Sí, espero poder enfrentarme a ti al final.

—Sería interesante —sonrió Milk, sin ocultar su divertida adrenalina luchadora. La mujer sonrió, y nuevamente su dulce expresión iluminó su rostro de juvenil inocencia. La chica parecía más joven de lo que su llamativo cuerpo insinuaba—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Pronto cumpliré 20.

—¡20! —se sorprendió Milk, siendo que la imponente mujer era menor que ella por varios años— ¿Desde hace cuánto peleas?

—Desde que nuestro trabajo en la granja dejó de cubrir nuestras necesidades económicas —respondió con una sonrisa triste—. Mi familia tiene una humilde granja más allá de las Montañas Paoz, en la que cultivamos vegetales para venderlos aquí en la ciudad. A pesar de que nuestra tierra de cultivo no es tan fértil como las Montañas Paoz, nos las arreglamos por años para sobrevivir de nuestro pequeño terreno. Sin embargo, hace poco mi hermano menor enfermó y no hubo más opción que internarlo en la ciudad. Los costos de su estadía y medicamentos superaron nuestro presupuesto de campesinos. Mi padre y madre tuvieron que regresar a la granja, pero yo me quedé aquí para cuidar de mi hermano hospitalizado y obtener algún empleo que me facilitara dinero —Milk no podía evitar conmoverse de lo que escuchaba, sintiéndose cómplice de la tristeza de una crisis económica, aunque, al parecer, había gente con preocupaciones aún mayores a las de ella—. Tuve unos cuantos empleos, pero no resulté eficiente para ninguno. Un día, en pisas por comprarle un importante a medicamento a mi hermano, la desesperación me hizo apuntarme a la primera oportunidad de obtener dinero: las luchas. Confieso que jamás había recibido lecciones marciales, pero supongo que mi fuerza granjera me facilitó la victoria. Y es desde entonces que me involucro en las artes marciales y en los torneos fanáticos, además de uno que otro encuentro clandestino. Supongo que los años me han dado un poco de lección marcial, pero ni siquiera así imagino ser tan buena como tú… ¡Jamás había visto movimientos tan sorprendentes!

—¿Años? —preguntó Milk—. ¿Desde hace cuánto peleas?

—Desde mis 16 años. Fue hace casi cuatro años que mi hermano enfermó, así que durante ese tiempo me involucré en los combates…

—¿Y has estado sola en la ciudad desde entonces?

—No exactamente. Mis padres me visitan de vez en cuando, pero mi hermano es la mejor de las compañías, aun cuando sólo lo veo en el hospital —respondió con una sonrisa conmovida. Goten no parecía entender la conversación, sino que sólo se distraía observando los demás enfrentamientos—. Tu pequeño me recuerda muchísimo a mi hermanito. Igual de travieso y alegre —añadió mirando a Goten con honesta ternura—. ¿Tú por qué estás aquí? ¿Eres una profesional de los combates?

—Yo, pues… —Milk había quedado un tanto aturdida por las tan penosas anécdotas de la jovencita, no sintiéndose capaz de contar una historia enternecedoramente semejante—. Soy un ama de casa con conflictos económicos, que debe arreglárselas por sí sola para sacar a sus hijos adelante cuando el esposo se encuentra momentáneamente ausente —Milk no se atrevía a mencionar que la _ausencia_ tenía por sinónimo la muerte, porque ello sería sentenciarla, y ni para su corazón ni para el conocimiento ajeno ella quería perder la esperanza de recuperar al padre de sus hijos. Seguidamente posó los ojos en Goten y sonrió con ternura—. Este pequeñito, y otro más que nos espera en casa, son el motor inagotable de mi fuerza, de la fuerza que viste en los combates y que seguirás viendo en las siguientes peleas, porque el bienestar de mi familia es el premio por el que estoy luchando…

—Entonces estarás de acuerdo en pelear sin rodeos, aun si nos llegamos a enfrentar tú y yo —sonrió la jovencita con benevolencia, provocando la sonrisa de Milk.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Los combates que continuaron estuvieron a cargo de su nueva amiga, la No.34. El conocimiento experto de Milk por las artes marciales le dejó ver que la jovencita tenía un sorprendente potencial, que sin duda estaba a la altura de sus benévolos propósitos familiares. Por supuesto no existió en su lucha la destreza de Milk para acabar velozmente contra todas, pero su liderazgo estaba invicto, lento pero constante.

Finalmente la chica arrasó con sus oponentes. Sólo quedaban dos extraordinarias luchadoras y la inquietante realidad tensó los cuerpos de esas invictas: Milk y No.34 se enfrentarían.

No hubo palabras entre ellas tras el descanso. Ambas tenían un fin noble como objetivo para ganar, un objetivo que les impedía apiadarse mutuamente, pese a su espontánea amistad. Fue así como ambas concentraron su mirada en los pasos para posicionarse en la pista, hasta que fue inevitable mirarse y sólo una sonrisa veloz fue su saludo.

—¿Participantes listas?

—¡Listas!

—¡Peleen!

Tan pronto como se concedió la señal de combatir, Milk dio una maroma hacia atrás para crear distancia, pero su vuelo acrobático fue violentamente detenido, cuando su tobillo fue aprensado con la enorme mano de la No.34.

—Lo siento —alcanzó a decir la joven, antes de azotarla contra el suelo.

Fue un golpe tan duro que sintió el suelo tambalearse, pero su cuerpo estaba intacto. El gentío ovacionó el ataque; el lugar ahora era la cuna de una incontable cantidad de excitados, cuando en su inicio no había audiencia suficiente para llenar las butacas. Entre ese escandalo los gritos de un niño asustado por su madre apenas se escuchaban, pero para Milk retumbaron lo suficiente para hacerla levantarse de la arena con velocidad.

Ese había sido el primer buen ataque recibido desde el inicio del torneo, y la No.34 ya la esperaba con otro mejor cuando se levantó: una tosca patada en el abdomen le empujó hasta la esquina de la pista. Milk inhaló para recuperar el aliento que había perdido, no por el golpe sino por la sorpresa. Esa niña sí que tenía potencial marcial. Tal vez sería atinado evaluar sus movimientos para contraatacar sin lastimarla demasiado.

No. 34 daba patadas más rudas que precisas, puñetazos demasiado potentes pero poco veloces, saltos de altura nula y muchos más ataques que desprendían mucha violencia pero poca técnica; eso sí, hubo algo en ella que Milk no vio en ninguna otra concursante y que sólo en veces reducidas de su vida había admirado: Pasión, determinación y una impresionante voluntad. Si bien la fuerza de sus ataques no amenazaba en absoluto su resistencia, su conciencia sí se veía pasmada. Sólo en los Guerreros Z había observado tanto entusiasmo, en ellos y en sí misma. El cuerpo de Milk estaba moldeado para soportar fuerzas tan tremendas como la del mismísimo Goku, pero, sorprendentemente, era su entusiasmo el que no esperaba recibir tanto fervor en aquella pelea.

Le tomó un minuto reponerse de la impresión para comenzar a evaluar sus movimientos. Posteriormente se dedicó a evadir los ataques sin dificultad alguna, a modo de encontrar la técnica adecuada que le permitiera ganar el encuentro sin herir a su nueva amiga. Sin embargo, la fiereza de No.34 no se contenía, y Milk se mostraba obligada a atacar.

Un salto para desorientar y estar tras el oponente. Aterrizaje exitoso. Empujón a la espalda, para dejar de bruces a la víctima. Nueva maroma para estar frente al caído. Patada para elevar al herido. Puñetazo en el aire. Última patada cuando el contrincante azota el suelo. Noqueo total del enemigo.

En segundos Milk había efectuado un verdadero acto de implacabilidad guerrera, con tanta destreza que el público había contenido el aliento para seguir sus movimientos, sin lograrlo del todo. Un minuto se necesitó para que los aplausos estallaran, provocando con su ruido que también el réferi reaccionara para dar el conteo de la victoria.

—¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! —el público canturreó también el conteo—. ¡Cinco, seis, siete!…

Milk deseó sonreír viendo cómo Goten daba saltitos de emoción sobre la butaca, pero mantuvo una respetuosa seriedad ante su compañera desmayada. Suspiró, sin embargo, sabiendo que el problemático día había llegado a su fin y que en tan sólo minutos sería premiada, regresando a casa como una ganadora y, más importante aún, con el dinero que requería para comprar el regalo de Gohan.

—¡Seis, cinco —continuaba el réferi—… cuatro, tres, dos…!

Pero antes de finalizar el conteo, la No.34 se incorporó con una velocidad no esperada para su estado herido. Inmediatamente el público se silenció, y tan lentamente como los murmullos asombrados fueron reviviendo, Milk volteó para encontrarla de pie y en posición de combate.

—No me rendiré —apenas pronunció No.34, con una voz tan abatida como su propio cuerpo.

—¡Este combate aún no ha finalizado, damas y caballeros! —gritó el réferi, haciendo a la audiencia recuperar por completo su agitación—. ¡Peleen!

No.34 inhaló profundamente antes de aproximarse con la violencia de un toro contra Milk. Ésta la evadió con un salto, no pudiendo creer lo que presenciaba. Milk la había atacado con la mesura de no lastimarla, sino sólo aventajarla al punto de dejarla inconsciente, pero no esperaba verla recuperarse tan pronto.

Durante los pensamientos sorprendidos de Milk, No.34 atacaba con toda la fuerza que ya no poseía. Brutamente intentaba asentar golpes a Milk, los cuales eran evadidos sin mayor dificultad.

Milk sabía que dando un único golpe no esforzado la pelea concluiría, pero cuando más dispuesta estaba a poner fin al combate, logró distinguir que entre el sudor de la frente de No.34 se colaba una lágrima, y eso la petrificó. Esa no era la lágrima de una imponente luchadora frustrada, era la de una niña indefensa. A final de cuentas, aun teniendo 20, 30 o 100 años, las lágrimas las suele desbordar el niño desconsolado que jamás abandona nuestro interior.

A Milk le convenía ganar y le sería fácil. Era titánicamente más poderosa que ella y que cualquiera que se interpusiera en su poder. Llevaba en su memoria corporal la educación marcial de la Escuela Tortuga del maestro Roshi y la experiencia de haber sido una gran guerrera. No obstante, siendo tal su ventaja ¿Era correcto ganar?

Pensó entonces en todas las circunstancias que le habían dado la valiosa lección de anteponer lo correcto sobre lo conveniente. Como cuando Goku prometió que se casarían: lo conveniente era aclarar que, no sabiendo el claro significado del matrimonio, huyera de casarse; sin embargo, lo correcto era cumplir la promesa que mantuvo vigente el amor de una niña por muchos años, y como resultado se formó una hermosa familia.

También hubiese sido conveniente que, en el momento de haber sido Piccoro un malvado, Goku lo asesinase cuando la ocasión se lo permitía; pero él lo dejó vivir, y como consecuencia se había vuelto un amigo entrañable, un guerrero aliado y una intachable figura paterna para su hijo Gohan.

Y hablando de villanos, haber permitido que tanto Vegeta como la androide No.18 vivieran, incluso después de haber sido una funesta amenaza a la humanidad, había derivado de manera milagrosa; ambos se volvieron seres de bondad (aunque Vegeta aún no lo alardeara) y se unieron a quienes se destinaban como sus compañeros de vida: Bulma y Krillin. Así, lo correcto de darles una segunda oportunidad de redimir su maldad, había sido mejor que la conveniencia de matarlos por ser peligrosos.

Asimismo, cuando Goku se sacrificó contra Cell y decidió no revivir para dejar de acarrear mortíferos enemigos hacia la Tierra, había obrado en favor de lo correcto, no de lo conveniente. Para Milk y su familia, habría sido conveniente tener un padre de familia, una figura de responsable autoridad en el hogar, que diera a los hijos el amor y atención necesaria para volverlos excelentes… A pesar de esos sueños, Goku tenía (virtuosa o malamente) el poder de proteger a los débiles, y con ello su familia había tenido que volverse fuerte sin tenerlo a su lado, siendo sus hijos excelentes sin la completa atención de un padre, y siendo Milk una esposa y madre ejemplar, aun sin el marido a su diestra. Eso a Milk le destrozaba el alma, ante Kami-Sama podía jurar llorando que era un martirio a su corazón, pero lo había aceptado.

Era conveniente que Goku se quedara con su familia y gozara una vida normal, pero él había decidido lo correcto: sacrificarse —aunque con todo el entusiasmo— a ser un protector de los indefensos.

Goku podía no ser tan listo y dedicado como su esposa, pero ello no impedía que, sin aspirarlo, él pudiera aleccionarle valiosas enseñanzas de la vida.

Por lo tanto, mientras Milk evadía los frágiles ataques de No.34, reflexionó lo que sería correcto hacer. ¿Verdaderamente era más importante comprarle una computadora a Gohan que la salud del hermanito de No.34? ¿Padecía Milk el mismo sufrir que esa jovencita?

¿Milk era más fuerte? Sí. ¿A Milk le convenía ganar? Sí. ¿Era lo correcto imponer sus poderosas ventajas ante una chica desamparada de oportunidades? No.

Milk se acercó hasta ella, fingiendo preparar un ataque, y entonces recibió una buena patada en las costillas que propició ser arrojada fuera de la lona.

—¡Impresionante, damas y caballeros! ¡El combate ha tomado un giro inesperado, y gracias a ello tenemos a nuestra legítima campeona! —el réferi se acercó para elevar la mano de No.34, mientras Milk fingía desmayo en el suelo.

Goten corrió desesperado hasta donde su madre yacía inerte, gritando entre lágrimas. No.34 se zafó del réferi y acudió a socorrerla, "reanimándola" y aplacando las lágrimas del pequeñín. Así los tres, Milk, No.34 y Goten sobre los hombros de ésta, se posicionaron en el pódium de campeones.

—¡En primer lugar, nuestra campeona No. 34 ha sido ganadora de un cheque por $50,000 zenis! —anunció el réferi, y la emoción hizo que No.34 elevara a Goten en festejo de la victoria, haciendo al pequeño reír sin parar—. Como premio de nuestro segundo lugar, ¡No.23 recibirá un cupón por $10,000 zenis en departamentos de alimento y una computadora portátil!

A diferencia de No.34, Milk no pudo festejar su premio, ya que su aliento se esfumó tan pronto como le fue entregado el cupón y la mismísima computadora que ella tenía contemplada para comprarle a Gohan.

(…)

Tras la entrega de premios, Milk se había marchado velozmente, sin despedirse de su amiga más que con una sonrisa en la lejanía, ya que estuvo sumamente solicitada por sus nuevos seguidores. Milk no tuvo oportunidad de conocer el nombre de ella, ni presentarle el suyo propio; No.34 tampoco conoció el rostro amable de la matriarca Son tras su improvisado antifaz, ni los cabellos alborotados del tierno Goten, atrapados bajo una mascada. Sin embargo, obrar benévolamente no requiere un reconocimiento personal, y por ello Milk se marchó satisfecha.

Ese encuentro efímero continuó latente en la memoria de Milk por mucho tiempo. Incluso la idea de imitar el trabajo de los padres de la chica le atrajo: Tener una granja de verduras en unos años, tal vez.

Quizá jamás se enteraría del beneficio de haberse dejado vencer, si había resultado grande o no, si contribuiría a un mejor destino para el hermanito enfermo de No.34, pero al menos para Milk el fruto de su buena acción ya se hacía presente: Cuatro carritos del supermercado abarrotados de muchísima comida y una computadora portátil nueva para el estudio de Gohan.

El pequeño Goten también había sido premiado: Su hambre se saciaba con interminables rebanadas de pizza y botes de helado de chocolate exclusivos a su apetito, y la emoción de haber presenciado su primer torneo de artes marciales aún lo mantenía alegre. Y ni qué decir de la euforia de haber visto combatir a mamá.

—Mami, quiero más —pronunció el nene con la boca llena, habiendo terminado su milésima rebanada de pizza.

—Heredaste el apetito de tu padre… bueno, eso y en todo lo demás eres idéntico a él —respondió Milk sonriente, extendiéndole más pizza—. No me sorprendería que también heredaras su fuerza.

—¡Yo quiero ser tan fuerte como tú, mami! —respondió inmediatamente, con un brillo ilusionado en sus ojitos.

El pecho de Milk se conmovió hondamente, y además de reír tuvo que descargar su enternecimiento besando la mejilla de su glotón angelito.

—Guarda un poco de comida para tu hermano, mi amor… ¡Ah! Y recuerda no decirle nada a tu hermano. No hay que distraerlo de sus estudios —Goten asintió y selló el secreto uniendo su meñique al de Milk.

El pequeño siempre escuchaba historias de lo poderoso que era su padre, pero habiendo visto el torneo y aunado a las diarias maravillas que veía en su madre, le parecía que no existía ser más fuerte y maravilloso en el universo que ella.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Espero que haya sido entretenida su lectura, y por favor háganmelo saber en sus hermosos reviews, que me motivan y presionan a no dejar de escribir :'DD

Un saludito especial a mi amada amiga Brenda Agüero ( _La Bre!)_ , que me hace sentir como una prodigiosa de las letras, aunque aún sea una soñadora novata… ¡Te amo, mis ojitos!

¡Abrazos, besos, mordidas de pompi y muchísimas bendiciones a todos!

—

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son la macarena de mi alegría y cosa wuena._

—

—

—


	12. Cinco Minutos

—

—

* * *

Ayer tuve un día libre, así que me dediqué a escribirles velozmente lo que a continuación leerán.

¿Recuerdan el capítulo 41 de Dragon Ball Z, cuando Goku estaba incapacitado en el hospital? A mí me divertía muchísimo el pleito de Milk contra su pobre marido. Sin embargo, a mi parecer, ella también era víctima de una discapacidad _emocional_ … Bueno, estén de acuerdo o no, yo siempre defenderé a mi consentida, y ello les proporcionará muchas historias, así que… xD

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **Cinco Minutos**_

—

—

—

Nunca se le había hecho más imposible tejer un condenado suéter. Su mente experta en los más lindos y complejos bordados estaba demasiado distraída en incontables preocupaciones. Ello había resultado en enredaderas de estambre y pinchazos de aguja en sus dedos nerviosos.

Después de enredarse los dedos con el estambre por milésima vez, decidió que era momento de suspirar un poco y masajearse las sienes. Favorablemente, aquella mañana había leído un artículo interesantísimo de una revista en la sala de espera del hospital: " _Mujer, si el estrés se niega a abandonarte, intenta respirar profundamente y tomar cinco minutos del momento para reflexionar tus agobios hasta sentirte mejor… ¡Recuerda que un rostro sin estrés, es un rostro sin arrugas!"_

Por supuesto, una linda y joven esposa como Milk no debía tener arrugas, ¿verdad?

 _Minuto uno:_ Era normal estar así de estresada… ¿Cómo demonios no? ¡Su irresponsable esposo y su amado hijo habían desaparecido sin rastro durante un año! ¡Un maldito año! Goku muerto y Gohan secuestrado por esa horrorosa lagartija de Piccolo…

 _Minuto dos_ : Luego enterarse que tanto padre como hijo, muy quitados de la pena, estaban entrenando para combatir contra unos extraterrestres ¡¿En qué demonios pensaban?! ¿¡Cómo malditos diantres había permitido Goku eso?

 _Minuto tres_ : Pero bueno, finalmente la batalla se ganó (o eso esperaba). Ella jamás habría permitido que combatieran en primer lugar, muchísimo menos Gohan, pero al menos ambos estaban a salvo. Goku estaba totalmente incapacitado en el hospital, pero vivo, al igual que su Gohan; si bien se había vuelto un tanto rebelde —clara influencia de los amigos de Goku—, Milk sentía un negado orgullo por ver que su pequeño había pasado de ser un niño muy temeroso y (¿para qué negarlo?) mimado, a un valiente chiquillo que arriesgaba su vida para salvar al prójimo.

 _Minuto cuatro_ : Le costaba mucho haber permitido que Gohan se marchara a Namekusei con esos rebeldes, de veras que sí. Sin embargo, confiaba en su hijo y, a regañadientes, también confiaba en Bulma y Krillin. Además, estaba clarísimo que todos los involucrados habían decidido ser indiferentes ante su lógica preocupación de madre, así que ¿De qué le servía pelear más? Ya lo único que le preocupaba era que Gohan estudiara un poco, en compensación del año perdido. Eso y que Goku se recuperara pronto ¿A qué mujer le era grato ver a su esposo totalmente malherido? Era un idiota, claro que sí, pero eso no era razón suficiente para que el destino lo martirizara sin pizca de piedad.

 _Minuto cinco_ : Buen momento para retomar el bordado. ¡No todo era tan malo! Con un poco de relajación, los detallitos positivos del diario se volvían menos borrosos. Muy pronto esa pesadilla acabaría y su familia regresaría con al acogedor hogar. El comedor nuevamente prestaría sus sillas a la virtuosa esposa, el prodigio hijo y al trabajador _(¡ojalá!)_ esposo, para que convivieran en armonía muy pronto.

Listo. Milk estaba relajada. Así, ni sus dedos ni el suetercito amarillo en proceso pagaban las consecuencias de sus nervios. Mientras ella tejía con destreza, Gohan seguramente estaba estudiando en aquel tal planeta Namekusei y, por su parte, Goku dormía plácidamente en su camilla, aunque moviéndose un poco entre sueños, cabe mencionar…

—¡AHHHHHHH!

De pronto, un fuerte grito de guerra espartana o, peor aún, saiyajin, había salido de la boca del dormido Goku, acompañado de un puñetazo al aire que seguramente intentaba noquear a un enemigo que no existía dentro del hospital.

Indiscutiblemente el escándalo creó caos en la habitación. Muchos pacientes dormidos despertaron de golpe, otros se cayeron de sus camas, e incluso, tal como una enfermera juraría después, hasta un paciente en coma del cuarto vecino había dado un brinco. Y, por infortunio, estar al lado de la camilla de Goku había provocado que Milk fuera la primera en caerse de espaldas con todo y silla, con todo y el suetercito de lana, con todo y sus cinco minutos de paz siendo aplastados por el salvajismo de Goku y su trasero.

Ya despierto, Goku miró consternado hacia Milk en el suelo. Ella incluso tembló de enojo, levantándose al instante para darle a Goku su merecido golpe en la cabeza, gritando:

—¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué haces eso sin avisar?!

—Oye… me dolió —Goku se sobó la cabeza.

—¡Si estás en el hospital debes comportarte apropiadamente! ¿Por qué no sólo te duermes sin hacer escándalo?

—¡Este lugar es muy pero _muy_ aburrido! ¡Ya quiero salir a correr y hacer muchas cosas! —respondió Goku enseguida, claramente a la defensiva.

—¡No digas esa clase de tonterías, Goku! —Milk volvió a sentarse—. Debes relajarte hasta que te recuperes completamente de tus lesiones… ¡Y no grites!

Goku no atendió sus palabras. En lugar de eso, observó sonriente el lindo y minúsculo suetercito que ella tenía entre las manos.

—Oye… ¿Eso es para mí? —preguntó con emoción.

—¿Este suéter? ¡Pues si te queda te lo puedes poner! —respondió con agresivo sarcasmo.

—Hmm. Ya me lo esperaba —dijo Goku, un tanto más decepcionado que ofendido.

La tensión en el ambiente se tornó pesadísima. Los pacientes en el piso no se inmutaron en regresar a la cama, y los que habían sido despertados, se fingieron nuevamente dormidos. Las enfermeras, estáticas en el marco de la puerta, tenían miedo de entrar o irse, así que sólo permanecieron mirando.

—¡¿Y ustedes qué malditos demonios me ven?! ¡Entrometidos!

Para Goku era normal presenciar esos repentinos estallidos de Milk, además de divertirle y provocarle un curioso cosquilleo. No sería hasta muchos estallidos coléricos y años más tarde que, gracias a Vegeta, entendería que su ADN saiyajin lo obligaba a amar ese brutal carácter de Milk. El problema era que nadie más en ese hospital tenía pizca alguna de saiyajin, por lo que el grito de Milk, lejos de enamorarlos, los ahuyentó a todos. Y si era cierto que un paciente en estado de coma había brincado con un grito de Goku, el bramido de Milk seguramente lo despertó por completo.

Una vez desierta la habitación, Milk se esforzó por continuar ese deshilachado intento de suetercito amarillo, aun cuando ella misma sabía que terminaría deshaciendo tremendo desastre para volver a comenzar. Goku, por su parte, había puesto todos sus sentidos alerta con ese majestuoso grito, por lo que el sueño se le esfumó como para no recuperarlo por una semana. No tuvo más ocupación que mirar por la ventana, pensando en Gohan y en lo mucho que éste se estaría divirtiendo; ver sus vendajes y lamentar el martirio de ser un debilucho con toda la estructura ósea hecha cachitos; y ver el movimiento de los ganchos con los que Milk tejía. No, no la miraba a ella. Sabía que aún estaba enojada y no era tan valiente como para sostenerle así la mirada. Una cosa era que su carácter le gustara y otra distintísima era que lo pudiera enfrentar. Quizás era como un león: lindo verlo, pero terrorífico acariciarlo.

Mientras Goku se distraía en su improvisada ocupación de comparar a su esposa con animales salvajes, un chico con una melena ciertamente parecida al león que Goku imaginaba, se hizo presente en el umbral.

—¿Hay alguien en esta habitación? —una voz chillona llamó—. ¿Goku?

—¿Yajirobe? ¡Aquí estoy, amigo! —se emocionó Goku.

El gordo hombrecito se acercó hasta la camilla de Goku. Al verlo, a Milk le pareció desagradablemente familiar, y ese irritante dogi naranja lo sentenciaba como otro de aquellos vergonzosos rebeldes. De por sí las sienes de Milk se habían tensado nuevamente, por lo que no se le antojaba en absoluto convivir con otro de los vándalos amigos de su esposo.

—Perfecto, qué bueno que llegas… Quien quiera que seas —exclamó Milk, levantándose para salir de la habitación—. Hazle compañía a Goku. Yo necesito aire o explotaré de nuevo. Volveré en diez mil años, si es que eso basta para tranquilizarme.

—¿Por tanto tiempo? —Goku se asustó, desatendiendo el sarcasmo.

Milk salió velozmente, determina a recuperar esos preciados cinco minutos de relajación en la azotea del hospital. Goku le sonrió a Yajirobe, evidentemente divertido por el estrés de Milk.

—Tu mujer está realmente loca —mencionó el recién llegado, provocando la risa de Goku.

Para fortuna de su comentario, Milk ya había subido a grandes zancadas hasta la terraza. Llegando se sentó en la sobra, inhalando y exhalando, más por recuperar serenidad que por ahogarse al subir tan apresuradamente los cuatro pisos hasta la azotea —no recordando que había un elevador disponible para su fúrica huida—.

Siguiendo nuevamente el consejo de la revista, inicio su conteo de rehabilitación mental:

 _Minuto 1:_ ¡Demonios! ¿Es que acaso Goku no pensaba en nada más que sus estupidísimos entrenamientos? ¡El hombre no se podía ni mover! Además, se supone que su hijo estaba merodeando en otro planeta, en una peligrosísima misión, arriesgando sus estudios ¡Y arriesgando la vida misma! ¿No podía considerar eso? ¡Parecería que le pagaban para hacer enojar a su esposa!… ¡Ojalá! Así podrían tener una vida decididamente lujosísima.

 _Minuto 2:_ Hacía tiempo que Goku ya no se comportaba de un modo tan reprochable. Desde hacer nacido Gohan, el hombre por fin había sentado cabeza, medianamente… Pero al menos había evolucionado a ser un hombre de familia, un desempleado y buen hombre de familia. En definitiva, la peor decisión de la vida de Milk fue dejarlos visitar al maestro Roshi. ¡Maldito sea ese día!

 _Minuto 3:_ Tranquilidad, había que tener tranquilidad… ¡Tranquilidad, maldita sea! Había que recordar que confiaba en su pequeño y en los amigos (¡Rebeldes!) que lo acompañaban y cuidaban. Había que recordar que esos eventos realmente no debían culpar a su esposo. Había que recordar que Milk se estaba prometiendo ser más paciente y tranquila. ¡Había que recordar que tanto estrés propiciaba arrugas! ¡Tranquilidad!

 _Minuto 4:_ Pobrecito Goku… Seguramente había estado pasándola muy mal. Tantos días sin poder moverse, tantos días sin poder independizarse para las necesidades más básicas: comer, asearse o hasta ir al baño… ¡Qué martirio! Él lamentaba no poder entrenar, pero a ello se unía no poder caminar, darse un relajante baño al aire libre o comer los agasajos de meriendas que Milk preparaba y que el hospital le prohibía durante su incapacidad. ¡El pobrecito hasta lucía más delgado! Si algo deprimía a Goku, además de no poder derrotar a un contrincante, era quedarse con hambre. Inmerso en tales frustraciones, los regaños de Milk seguramente sólo lo abatían más. ¡Pobre inválido, regañado y hambriento Goku!

 _Minuto 5:_ Y a pesar de padecer tantas complicaciones, el inocente de Goku no borraba su tierna e irritante sonrisa. Incluso le buscaba el lado romántico a las groserías de su mujer, como cuando prácticamente lo abofeteó con un ramo de rosas y él se lo agradeció; y en cada regaño y crisis de malhumor de Milk, él sonreía y le dedicaba un semblante lleno de ternura y gratificación. Diablos… ¡Había sido tan desconsiderada con su esposo! Goku no se sentía menos desdichado que ella, pero al menos hacía el esfuerzo por mantenerse siempre positivo ¡Estúpido Goku! ¡Estúpido positivo, perfecto y amado Goku!

Milk se levantó en un brinco, creando una improvisada receta mental que fuese deliciosa y acorde con la estricta dieta que el hospital le había dado a Goku. Después de cocinarle algo verdaderamente exquisito, lo llevaría en silla de ruedas hasta la azotea para que lo almorzara, allí ella intentaría compensar su rabia y disculparse tejiéndole un bonito suéter amarillo.

Esta vez sí uso el elevador, apurada a pedir permiso de usar la cocina del hospital, comprar los ingredientes de su receta y aprovechar comprar más estambre amarillo para tejer. Pero antes que nada, quería saber qué merienda se le antojaba a su esposo y marcharse al supermercado con la inspiración de un beso.

Todo el pasillo estaba tan silencioso como lo había dejado su grito, y llegando al umbral de la habitación de Goku no era distinto. No obstante, al adentrarse unos pasos, unos susurrillos alertaron los oídos de Milk.

—Deberías seguir el ejemplo de las enfermeras y huir antes de que regrese.

—Pero el doctor dijo que debo guardar reposo —respondió el familiar susurro de Goku, con inocencia—. Además, Milk se va a enojar mucho si…

—¡Lo ves! _"Milk esto, Milk el otro"_ —respondió la desagradable vocecilla del enano—. ¡Hombre, pareces disco rayado!

Milk por fin había recordado quién demonios era ese venenoso tipejo:

—" _¡Oye, ya déjate de dramas! ¿Quieres? —_ había dicho él, en el rescate de Krillin, Gohan y Goku, tras la batalla contra Vegeta _—. Tú eres la esposa de Goku ¿O me equivoco? Deja de preocuparte por tu hijo y cuida a tu marido… ¡Qué mujer tan irresponsable eres!"_

—" _¡Qué falta de respeto! —_ contestó ella, mientras acariciaba a Gohan entre sus brazos—. _Estoy molesta con él. Por su culpa Gohan está lastimado. ¡Mi hijo no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto!"_

—" _Estás equivocada, mamá. Mi papá sólo quería…"_

—" _¡A mí no me interesa lo que le pueda suceder a la Tierra, lo que más me preocupa es tu futuro, Gohan. ¿Entendido?"_

—" _¡Goku! ¿Me permites golpearla?" —_ había gruñido finalmente el desgraciado.

¡Ese tremendo insolente! En aquel momento había estado demasiado preocupada por ver a su hijo en medio de tal campo de batalla, por lo que ignoró al mundo entero. Y sí, también había ignorado a su Goku, pero ¿qué querían? Una madre primeriza vuelve a su primogénito el centro de su universo y aquel día no quedaba espacio en su preocupación para un marido herido, que al parecer, en vez de condolecerse, estaba muy contento con haber encontrado un enemigo tan poderoso.

Pero no era momento para revivir el enojo contra su esposo. Quizá la ocasión más bien ameritaba que Milk reviviera la fuerza de sus jactantes puños contra el regordete rostro de ese desvergonzado. Pero, para motivarse todavía más, decidió alimentar su ira otro tanto, escuchando la secreta conversación tras las cortinas de la camilla de Goku.

—¡Te lo repito, Goku! Deberías imponer tu autoridad con esa mujer ¡Que se vaya educando a tratarte como se debe!

—No creo entender nada de lo que está diciendo —respondió Goku, sin abandonar el inocente tono que barnizaba graciosamente su confusión.

—¡Claro que me entiendes! ¿No estás cansado de soportar sus gritos? ¿Su ingratitud? ¿Su horripilante carácter?

—No me molesta en absoluto su carácter —dijo Goku, sin evitar esbozar una sonrisita.

—Parece que las múltiples golpizas te han afectado el cerebro —exhaló Yajirobe, un tanto exhausto de lidiar con lo despistado que era Goku—. ¿Cómo no entiendes que esa mujer no te conviene? ¡Con esos músculos podrías tener a cualquier otra chica!

—¿Otra chica? ¿Para qué?

—¡Para que sea tu esposa!

—Pero si mi esposa es Milk…

—¡No entiendes, Goku! —se exasperó su amigo—. Me refiero a que mereces a una mujer mejor que Milk. De nada le sirve lo bonita estando tan amargada.

—Milk no está amargada —rio Goku—. Sólo está un poco alterada por lo ocurrido. Se preocupa mucho por Gohan y sus estudios, porque ella dice que el estudio es algo muy importante en la vida. Además, a Gohan le gusta mucho estudiar y…

—¡No estoy hablando de tu hijo, hombre! El pobrecito niño no tiene más opción que soportarla, pero tú deberías darte a respetar. Ella tenía un marido antes de tener un hijo, así que es justo que te procure también.

—Es que Gohan aún es muy pequeño.

—¿Estás seguro que es sólo por eso? —preguntó con cizaña—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que será diferente cuando tu hijo crezca?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Goku sintió curiosidad.

—Algo me dice que ya perdió el interés en ti. Es decir, ¿De qué modo de comportaba cuando aún no tenían hijos?

—Pues era muy cariñosa —analizó Goku—. Todo el día estaba abrazada de mí y eso dificultaba mucho el poder caminar. Aunque, cuando se enojaba, su carácter siempre fue exactamente…

—Está más que claro —el hombrecillo se cruzó de brazos, indispuesto a cambiar su mala perspectiva sobre Milk—. Mi diagnóstico es que ya no tiene interés en ti. En otras palabras: Tu esposa ya no te quiere.

—¿Milk ya no me quiere? —la voz de Goku competía entre la sorpresa y la congoja.

—Efectivamente —Yajirobe se hinchó de orgullo, al por fin haber picado el entendimiento de su amigo—. Algunas mujeres buscan dinero, otras buscan la fama. Quizá tu mujer sólo quería tener hijos y, como ya se salió con la suya, ya no le sirves de gran cosa. ¡Qué malagradecida es! Por cómo te trata, es obvio que ya no siente nada por ti.

—¿No? —Goku sonaba decepcionado.

Yajirobe podría haber continuado soltando las mil razones que había improvisado para mancillar a Milk, intuido por la mala impresión del primer encuentro con esa mujer y, en grandísima parte, por su nula experiencia con el sexo femenino, producto claro de vivir con un gato parlante en una torre ubicada el cielo. Se plasmaba muchos y peores cartuchos para desprestigiar a la mujer de su amigo, pero su voz se fue apagando al tiempo que, tenuemente, sus oídos escuchaban un estrangulado inhalar y exhalar tras la cortina. Al escuchar el sorber de una nariz, extendió la mano para abrir el telón.

Quién sabe a quién se le erizó más la piel al mirar a Milk tras la cortina, si a Goku por la sorpresa, a Yajirobe por el terror o a Milk por la cólera. El incendiado rostro de Milk contrarrestaba su fuego fúrico con lágrimas tan abundantes y frías, que la combinación casi producía vapor. Inmediatamente, Goku consideró que se había equivocado al comparar a su esposa con un león, ya que creyó ver fuego salir de su boca cuando empezó a gritar, haciendo que se pareciera muchísimo a un Shen Long muy, _muy_ furibundo.

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡LARGO, LARGO, MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITO ENANO HABLADOR! ¡FUERA!

Hasta que el pobre Yajirobe logró huir, Milk lo había perseguido por toda la habitación, tan veloz y peligrosa como un guepardo. ¿ _León, dragón, guepardo_?… En fin, se podía concluir que Milk se transformó en todo el reino animal ese día. Y por su parte, Goku se pareció mucho a un escuálido ratoncillo cuando Milk dirigió sus ojos de halcón hacia él.

—¡Yo no hice nada, Milk, por favor! —rogó Goku, cubriéndose el rostro con los temblorosos y enyesados brazos—. No… No… ¿No se supone que regresarías en diez mil años?...

—¡TÚ! —se acercó furiosa hasta la camilla—. ¡Tú, Goku, tú!

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó Goku, con una voz que competía en ser tan temblorosa como sus brazos.

Lejos de acercarse para darle la golpiza de su vida —que fácilmente habría dejado a los ataques de Vegeta como a un pésimo chiste—, la mujer se derrumbó al pie de la camilla, para berrear todas las lágrimas que pudo producir el agua bebida ese día. Los gritos habían sido de terror, pero los sollozos eran tan fuertes e inquietantes, que los administradores del hospital decidieron definitivamente dejarle a Goku esa habitación para su uso exclusivo.

—Tú… —repitió Milk, luchando por controlar su gimoteo para poder hablar—. ¿Tú creíste todo lo que ese infeliz te dijo?

La imagen de Milk hincada al lado de la camilla, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y la voz totalmente desgarrada, había hecho que el temor de Goku mutara a preocupación. La mujer estaba al punto del desmayo.

—Milk, tranquilízate…

—¡Un año, Goku! —alzó ella la voz—. ¡Un maldito año sin mi hijo a mi lado! ¡Un maldito año sin ti a mi lado! ¡Sin ti en la Tierra! Sin ti en esta vida… ¡Estuviste muerto, Goku! ¡Muerto! —Milk alcanzó la mano de Goku—. ¿Qué querías que sintiera? ¡Juro que estuve a punto de alcanzarte en el cielo, de no ser por Gohan! Lo único que yo deseé al recuperarte a ti y a Gohan fue regresar a casa juntos, que todo volviera a la normalidad… Pero Gohan se marchó de inmediato y tú que estás aquí te quieres ir también… ¿No entiendes que los necesito a los dos conmigo siempre? ¿No entiendes que te necesito?

La mano de Goku había sido bañada en lágrimas. Al parecer Milk había tomado demasiada agua ese día, porque la situación prometía no agotar el llanto hasta que la noche cayera.

—Milk, por favor, tranquilízate. Respira hondo —Goku no era muy bueno en el arte del consuelo, y ya que su otra mano estaba inmóvil por el yeso y no la podía prestar para empaparla también, lo mejor era evitar que siguiera llorando.

—Goku, ¿Tú dudas de mi amor?

—Yo no dije eso, yo…

Sus palabras se interrumpieron por el repentino beso de Milk, que le baño a Goku las mejillas con las lágrimas de ella. El espontaneo estampe había sido un tanto rudo, casi agresivo, como vaciando su enojo a través de una boca que ni siquiera se abrió para profundizar, sino que sólo procuró la unión discreta de los labios. Incluso la boca de Goku ardió un poco por el impacto. Cuando ella se separó, él hasta se relamió los labios para asegurarse de no habérselos herido por la intensidad.

—Siempre te he amado y así será eternamente, Goku —dijo mirándolo a los ojos, chocando su frente contra la de él.

—Ya lo sé —respondió Goku, con una espontánea risa, internamente agradecido de la extinción de su llanto.

—¿Ya lo sabes? Pero entonces, ¿Qué pasó con ese tipo?

—¿Qué pasó de qué?

—¿Lo que ese sujeto te dijo no te hizo dudar?

—¿Dudar de qué?

—¡De mi amor, tarado! —Goku sí que sabía colmarle la paciencia a Milk.

—Ah, pues no. En realidad yo sólo le había preguntado por las Semillas del Ermitaño, pero luego se puso a decir muchas cosas muy extrañas. Se me hace que no le caes bien... —respondió Goku, recordando con un semblante confundido—. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Debería creerle?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ese enano jamás tendrá una relación seria con nadie, te lo puedo asegurar —Milk lo abrazó, sentada en la camilla y recargado totalmente su torso sobre Goku—. Te amo, Goku.

—Milk, yo… —susurró Goku—. Me estás aplastando…

Ella se levantó al instante, ya destruido el romance por las delicadas fracturas de su esposo. Ambos rieron levemente. Con un ambiente tan reconfortante, se antojaban cinco minutos de complicidad matrimonial… ¡Todo fuera por evitar la aparición de arrugas!

 _Minuto 1:_ Milk se las ingenió para que la camilla acogiera otro cuerpo bajo las sábanas, procurando no quebrarle ni un hueso más a Goku.

 _Minuto 2:_ Incontables besos de Milk, bien repartidos y estampados.

 _Minuto 3:_ Abrazos tan fuertes, que los huesos de Goku se sentían en peligro de volver a fracturarse, pero que gustaban más de lo que dolían.

 _Minuto 4_ : Muchas disculpas y muchas promesas también; entre las tantas, estaba el traer de vuelta al hijo sano y salvo, además de conseguir un trabajo cuando todo regresara a la normalidad; por otro lado, se prometió también un lindo y cálido suéter amarillo y un gran banquete que prometía no respetar en absoluto la dieta del hospital. Todo ello se selló con el estrechar de las manos.

 _Minuto 5:_ Mucha vergüenza y un incomodísimo rubor, pues los doctores y enfermeras habían regresado corriendo hasta la habitación de Goku, pensando que el silencio era señal de que la loca de los gritos de bestia seguramente ya había matado a alguien.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Si de mí dependiera, escribiría día y noche para ustedes, pero la vida real me acosa… Se me hace que está enamorada de mí y que tendré que ponerle una orden de restricción estas vacaciones (si es que el trabajo no ataca primero) ¿)

¡Nos estamos leyendo, amores míos! Aquí y en muchas otras historias que planean subirse.

 **¡Muchísimo cariño, caricias indecorosas y bendiciones!**

—

—

 **PD** _ **1**_ **:** _¿A qué animal salvaje se parece más nuestra amada Milk?_

—

 **PD** _ **2**_ : _Sus reviews son el tamal de mi atole de guayaba (mexicanswillunderstand)._

—

—


	13. La Eternidad de La Espera

—

—

* * *

¿Qué tal, dueños de mi devoción?

He estado largamente ausente por motivos laborales y académicos. No obstante, las ganas de actualizar no las olvidaba, y me remuerde reparar en que este proyecto acaba de cumplir su primer año y sin haber yo actualizado… ¡Mil disculpas! Pero, sobre todo, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

Recuerdo haber empezado este proyecto por mera inconformidad de lo que encontraba o no hallaba en el fandom. Estaba irritada por el injusto desprecio hacia Milk, y la poca reflexión empática en referencia a su matrimonio con Goku. Pronto comprendí que nadie escribiría lo que yo quería leer, por lo que me aventuré a ofrecerlo yo misma. Ha sido una tremenda maravilla conseguir que más personas apoyaran mi cariño por esta pareja, que les simpatizaran mis relatos y que desearan seguirlos fielmente. La gratitud se las dejo tanto aquí como en los demás fanfics que he publicado.

Simplemente, GRACIAS. Lento, pero contento, vamos actualizando las historias. Yo sé que ustedes siguen ahí, así que quiero que den fe a mi promesa de también mantenerme yo aquí por un buen rato, hasta que el coco se me seque.

Hay muchos relatos más por subirse, y aunque yo no disponga de mucho tiempo, quiero que confíen en que se irán publicando poco a poco. Es decir, no me iré; incluso si me tardo, yo sigo y seguiré con ustedes. ¿Sale vale? ;D

(…)

De acuerdo, el siguiente relato se basa en el trasfondo del final en Dragon Ball Z. Sí, Goku se marchó muy feliz, pero, como siempre, nuestra consentida se quedó abanicándose las penas de haber sido abandonada de nuevo. La reflexión de eso, inspiró lo siguiente.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **La Eternidad de La Espera**_

—

—

—

Yo no puedo tenerte ni dejarte,  
ni sé porqué, al dejarte o al tenerte,  
se encuentra un " _no sé_ _qué"_ para quererte  
y muchos _"sí sé qué"_ para olvidarte.

Pues ni quieres dejarme ni enmendarte,  
yo templaré mi corazón de suerte  
que la mitad se incline a aborrecerte  
aunque la otra mitad se incline a amarte.

Si ello es fuerza querernos, haya modo,  
que es morir el estar siempre riñendo:  
no se hable más en celo y en sospecha,

y quien da la mitad, no quiera el todo;  
y cuando me la estás allá haciendo,  
sabe que estoy haciendo la deshecha.

—Ni Tenerte, Ni Dejarte—

Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz

—

Aquel día durante el torneo, a todos les pareció un chiste la fugaz partida de Goku. A todos menos a ella, que hartos años de experiencia tenía en mirar cómo la mano de su esposo se ondeaba en un egoísta vaivén, más lejano cada vez, sin poder hacer nada contra la despedida fútil; sin poder ni siquiera dar un resignado beso o el abrazo que imploraría detener la partida.

No la refrescó el agua que Gohan se apresuró a llevarle para tranquilizarla, ni el aire incesante que Videl le abanicó durante la hora que pasó sentada por su repentino sofocamiento. Así, tampoco la reconfortó el abrazo que Goten le estrechó tan pronto como acabó el torneo. No ayudó a su instantánea jaqueca las pastillas que Bulma le brindó, ni la peculiar amabilidad de No.18 al ofrecerle llevarla a casa le ablandó el decepcionado semblante.

Pese al resplandeciente cielo, tan vivaz en sus dejos de alegre verano, las gotitas sobre los parpados de Milk diluviaron un día que había garantizado transcurrir bellamente. Y, tan pronto como estas lágrimas burlaron la cárcel de sus pestañas largas, ella se apartó con disimulo de todos. No deseaba que, por culpa de su inoportuna crisis depresiva, se desenfocara la emoción de que Pan, Trunks y Goten resultaran como los últimos campeones del torneo, tan sólo por debajo del invencible Mr. Satán. Así pues, el festejo en casa de Bulma careció de Milk, por más insistencia que se le hizo para que acompañara el regodeo.

—Necesito descansar o mi insolación regresará —le había dicho a Goten, una vez que la depositó en la puerta de su, ahora, opulentamente espacioso hogar—. Tienes que regresar ya o tu abuelo, en vez de cuidar que Gohan no tome demasiado, se embriagará con él.

—Entonces yo vigilaré que Goten tampoco se emborrache, Sra. Milk —le sonrió Trunks, al lado de su mejor amigo, como siempre y por siempre después de tantos años.

—Cállate, tonto —rio Goten, empujando a Trunks—. ¿Segura que estarás bien, mamá?

—Soy un adulto, hijo; un adulto con la perfecta capacidad de hacer una llamada telefónica si es necesario. Ya váyanse o se perderán del festejo. Yo lo que necesito es dormir.

Pero transcurrieron horas antes de que Milk tuviera el valor de enfrentarse a la amplitud de su cama. Antes, tuvo que caminar valerosamente a través de la enormidad de su sala, de su cocina y de los pasillos sin fin, descubriendo que, quizá, Goku tenía razón en opinar que la casa ya era demasiado grande para albergar sólo a tres personas.

Milk se sintió mareada e indefensa cuando se sentó en las escaleras del primer piso, mientras recordaba la mirada confundida de Goku cuando, cada año, ella planeaba ampliar el condominio cada vez más; ya construyendo otro baño, ya agrandando la cocina o ya extendiéndole metros a su jardín.

—" _¿Para qué quieres una casa más grande si tenemos todas las Montañas Paoz para nosotros solos?"_

Pero Milk siempre ignoró esos comentarios. Su ambición por un hogar espléndidamente espacioso, siempre se ligó al secreto objetivo de hacer que su esposo jamás se aburriera de estar en casa. Pero, lastimosamente, a Milk no le alcanzaron diez años para lograr que su hogar fuera tan amplio como el mundo que seducía al bohemio espíritu de Goku.

Los años de Milk vagaron en la pasarela de su nostalgia, hasta revivir su infancia, en la que también se encontró desamparada ante la enormidad de un castillo colmado de lujosas habitaciones, tesoros, telarañas, fuego y el eco de la soledad.

Ahora, ese hogar demasiado grande para tres personas, se concentraba a atormentar a una sola.

Pero finalmente se levantó, para desafiar a la pieza que, desde ese momento, sería la más triste de su casa. Entrando con porte regio, despojó de su cuerpo el más bonito de sus vestidos rosados, cuya brillante seda ya no combinaba con el rostro de su portadora. Se cubrió luego con un lindo conjunto de encaje, que sería probablemente el último en modelar por un indefinido tiempo, pues el único que podría devolverle la bendita función a sus más seductoras vanidades, se había marchado sin aclarar cuántos años se esperarían para su regreso. Una vez descalzada y cómoda para derrumbarse nuevamente, no tuvo más afán que recostarse. Y la cama la contempló con no menos pena, en testimonio de que el mismo lecho que había prestado sus sábanas a la pasión justamente la noche anterior, ya sólo albergaba a una mujer sollozante.

—Idiota —masculló, recordando que el muy maldito tenía el descarado vicio de hacerle el amor antes de decepcionarla cruelmente.

Tras diez años de tenerlo para sí en ratos inolvidables, Goku se marchaba de nuevo, provocando con ello que la casa se sintiera demasiado grande y ella tremendamente pequeña. Sin él, la cocina era medianamente inútil, pues el voraz apetito de Goku ya no exigiría que las ollas y la estufa jamás descansaran. Las granjas familiares quedarían estériles en plena temporada, ya que el lerdo arado de Goku las había abandonado. Y el lecho conyugal, que tantos suspiros pasionales había resguardado en sus plumas y algodones, ahora sólo dedicaría su tibieza a un único cuerpo durmiente.

Goku no regresaría pronto, ella lo sabía muy bien. La emocionada confesión que él le hizo en la noche anterior sobre un guerrero asombrosamente fuerte, le había dado a Milk el pronóstico de que su esposo se aferraría a un nueva aventura y, por lo tanto, que ella debería resignarse a una nueva soledad. Ya lo sabía, pero ni la predilección ni la experiencia sosegaban la condena. Nada ni nadie la sanarían durante esa noche. Lo único que demandaba para aplacar las lágrimas era soledad, ya que debería acostumbrarse a ésta en la incierta sucesión de los días y noches.

Así lloró, sollozó, gimoteó y volvió a llorar. Incluso cuando ya las cascadas de sus ojos se secaban, tomaba más agua y se concentraba en recordar más penas para lamentarlas hasta humedecerse las mejillas. Porque era su deber sufrir primero, para así también superar el dolor antes que nadie y asumir la sabia fuerza de consolar a la siguiente persona en condolerse. Esa sería su noche para fingir odiarlo y maldecir su egoísmo, ya que durante un tiempo desconocido, su labor de ejemplar esposa le exigía defender su ausencia y dedicarle un amor desmedidamente paciente. Esa obligada labor estaba destinada a ejecutarse desde la mañana siguiente, pero de momento, su derecho y privilegio era llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

(…)

* * *

(…)

Así como el primer superhéroe de un hijo es el padre, se dice también que el primer amor de una hija es papá. Sin embargo, hay excepciones como la que la risueña Pan dictaminó desde ser aun más pequeña de por sí, ya que su príncipe azul siempre había sido el encantador hombre de sonrisas interminables, amigo de los alienígenas y Dioses galácticos, protector de la raza humana y del planeta Tierra. Que era el mejor pescador a caña, a red o como un mismísimo tiburón; aquél hombre que siempre jugaba con ella al avioncito y al escondite, que solía entrenarla cada mañana y luego compartir su favorito y más cristalino río para nadar juntos; el hombre que jamás saciaba su apetito y que era celoso de su comida, pero que a Pan le convidaba y regalaba con gusto en cada merienda. Su primer amor era el hombre más fuerte del universo, el hombre que era padre de su propio progenitor y esposo de su amada y admirable abuelita: aquel amor, aquel hombre, era su abuelito Goku.

Pero el cruel desfilar de los días despiadados estaba aventajándose a los recuerdos. Pan temía que, muy pronto, la nostalgia le colmara la memoria y le obligase desechar las maravillosas aventuras que festejó sujeta a la mano de su abuelito.

Por un buen rato esmeró su sonrisa al ritmo de la espera, pero el prolongamiento de aquella promesa que aseguraba volver a estar juntos, había condenado que Pan ya no gozara de la pesca ni el nado en los ríos, de los juegos de escondite ni de las meriendas que su abuelita preparaba.

Y la risueña niña se opacó con cada día, con cada mes, hasta que los años torcieron su sonrisa hasta mostrar un rostro desanimado. Pan ya no sonreía, porque el hombre de las eternas sonrisas ya no estaba para ponerle el ejemplo alegre. Y no fue hasta que la tristeza dejó de bastarle para desahogarse que, repentinamente, la pequeñita adquirió un carácter tenebrosamente dado al enfado y al berrinche.

Si bien ella se había criado con todos los consentimientos que una familia adinerada le podía dar a su unigénita, Pan solía tener un corazón noble, humilde y modesto, a la manera encantadora de los _Son_. Pero, a pesar de eso, Pan estaba harta de juguetes y golosinas, queriendo sólo tener algo que ciertamente le habían prometido: tener de vuelta a su abuelito.

(…)

* * *

(…)

—Pan, por favor ábreme.

—¡Te dije que te fueras!

—¿Y no me quieres abrir a mí, Pan? —intentó Goten.

—¡Tampoco!

El suspiro de los hermanos Son se coordinó para expulsarse al mismo tiempo y con la misma resignación. Ni siquiera escuchar la puerta principal de la casa abrirse les devolvió la esperanza, pero decidieron bajar.

—¿Lograron calmarla? —preguntó Videl, dejando las bolsas de compra sobre la barra de la cocina.

—No —exhaló Gohan, rascándose el cabello con desgana.

—Además escondió todas las llaves y desactivó el código de seguridad de su habitación —agregó Goten.

—Pues tendrá que bajar a comer —aseguró Videl, con la mirada tan tensa como sus manos, que desembolsaban con rudo apuro la mercancía.

Y entre todos, Milk se hallaba bien serena y silenciosa, desembolsando con cuidado y lentitud.

Siendo ella totalmente presta para el enfado contra la mala educación, era desconcertante que no hubiese sido tan estricta con los berrinches de Pan durante los últimos dos años. Tampoco aquel día había mostrado mayor reparo en los dramas de la niña.

Pasada la tarde y oscurecido el cielo, Pan no había salido ni a comer ni para la cena que ya se enfriaba sobre la mesa. Milk seguía tan quieta como antes, moviendo sólo sus dedos al tejer, y Goten aprovechaba la fastuosa biblioteca de su hermano para hacer sus deberes. En tanto, quienes ya se sentían de veras inquietos eran sólo Videl y Gohan.

—No va a salir —se rindió por fin aquél, consumando el silencio de la sala antes que lo hiciera Videl—. Lo mejor será que cancelemos el vuelo de mañana. Yo me iré volando a la conferencia y ustedes me pueden alcanzar con más calma después.

Videl asintió, tan vencida como Gohan. Fue entonces cuando Milk movió algo más que sus dedos. Súbitamente, se levantó y cruzó la sala frente a la pareja, con dirección hacia la habitación de su nieta.

—Ya te dije que no saldré, papá —dijo Pan, cuando de nuevo tocaron a la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Soy yo. Abre la puerta —habló la seria voz de Milk, pero no hubo respuesta—. Tus padres tienen que salir temprano a la conferencia de mañana. Ya se acabó el tiempo para tus berrinches.

—Pan, tu abuela tiene razón. Ya fue suficiente —Videl llegó al instante, seguida de Gohan y Goten—. ¡Tenemos que salir los tres a primera hora!

—¡Yo no quiero ir! —gritó Pan.

—¡No te estoy preguntando!

—¡Yo no quiero ir de viaje! ¡Yo me quedaré en casa a entrenar!

—¿Entrar con quién, Pan? ¡Tu abuelo Satán tiene un torneo fuera de la ciudad y tu tío Goten está estudiando!

—¡Yo quiero entrenar con mi abuelito Goku! —el llanto desgarró el grito de Pan.

Tres de los presentes agacharon la mirada, pero no Milk.

—¡Si eso es lo que quieres entonces yo te entrenaré! —la voz de Milk hizo eco en el pasillo, inmutando a todos, incluso a Pan—. ¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Abre la puerta de una buena vez!

—No puedo entrar contigo, abuelita —lloró Pan, al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Por qué diablos no?

—Porque tú… porque no eres…

—¡¿No soy qué?!

—¡No eres tan fuerte como mi abuelito!

El estruendo que provocó la perilla al destrozarse con la mano de Milk hizo a todos temblar. Con cazadora rapidez, empujó la destrozada puerta y se aproximó peligrosamente hacia Pan, quien la miraba petrificada desde la esquina de su cama. La pequeña de seis años fue arrastrada del lecho por su abuela, que al tenerla a una distancia adecuada, le imprimió una sonora y nada misericordiosa bofetada.

La expresión de todos los presentes competía en estupefacción, sobre todo de la pequeña Pan, pues jamás su amada abuela la había atacado de un modo tal. Su boquita temblorosa apenas sollozaba, pues eran sus ojos aterrados y lagrimeantes los que dominaban toda la energía de su pasmo.

—¿Po… por qué m…me pegaste, abuelita?

—Prepara tus maletas. En veinte minutos nos vamos a Paoz.

—Pe… pero…

—¡Tienes diez minutos! —dictado esto, salió de la habitación para reunirse con aquellos tres que aún no abandonaban su estupor—. Recoge tus cosas rápido, Goten. Sabes que no me gusta viajar demasiado noche.

—Sí, mamá —el muchacho no tardó en obedecer, ya advertido y experimentado de la irascibilidad de su madre.

—Y ustedes deberían dormirse temprano; mañana deberán madrugar —se dirigió ella a la pareja. Gohan y Videl la miraban con incomodidad—. Descuiden, yo la cuidaré muy bien durante estas semanas. Pan necesita alejarse un poco de la ciudad —y al sonreír de ese modo maternal, tan propio de su bondad redentora, su hijo y su nuera consiguieron exhalar con un alivio que no esperaban recuperar.

(…)

Durante el veloz viaje a casa, la obligada cena, el silencioso baño y el arropamiento de Pan para dormir, Milk lidió con la tentación de rendirse contra su remordimiento, desmentir su estricta seriedad para con su nieta y abrazarla dulcemente. Pero no era así como funcionaba el plan.

Sólo hasta que Pan se quedó dormida, Milk irrumpió en la habitación para acariciar los cabellos de su nieta y pedir un secreto perdón a la rosácea mejilla que le había herido.

Milk debía combatir nuevamente contra su propia fragilidad, para ser la guía sabia de alguien mucho más vulnerable que ella. Realmente, Milk era tan fuerte como el mismísimo Goku. En ocasiones, incluso más.

Había sido fuerte al crecer rodeada por las llamas, el desierto, las bestias jurásicas y la ausencia materna. Había sido fuerte al entrenar las artes marciales que no le guardaron amabilidad a la finura de su femineidad. Había sido fuerte para criar sola a sus hijos. Había sido tremendamente fuerte al soportar la muerte, el abandono y la desesperanza. Si alguien podía congratularse de una auténtica fuerza para vivir, era ella.

—Te voy a entrenar —susurró a su nieta—. Yo te enseñaré a ser verdaderamente fuerte, no sólo a tener puños poderosos.

(…)

* * *

(…)

Cuando Milk regresó al huerto, el olor a tierra húmeda revuelta le pareció más penetrante de lo adecuado. Bastó acercarse un poco para comprobar el desastre que ya temía y que no le habría molestado si de un par de surcos de tratase, pero ya que toda la hilera de éstos había sido despiadadamente arruinada, Milk tuvo que dejar en el suelo el almuerzo para poder gritar.

—¡Paaan!

Los más ardorosos rayos del día le cegaban la visión mientras avanzaba al encuentro de su nieta, quien ya se dedicaba a continuar demoliendo los demás surcos del huerto que su abuela le había confiado. Como lo hacía con una destreza y velocidad que no concedía piedad con la tierra abonada, Milk gritó de nuevo:

—¡Pan!

La niña por fin se volvió hacia su abuela, que se tentaba a correr para detenerla. Pan voló a su encuentro, sacudiéndose la tierra del pantalón y limpiándose luego el fino sudor de la frente con el torso de la mano.

—Ya casi acabo, abuelita… ¡Y muero de hambre!

—¿Acaso te has fijado en lo atroces que lucen tus surcos? ¡Jamás podríamos sembrar nada en esos hoyos revueltos! Recuerda que si no excavas con la técnica adecuada, la precisión de tus reflejos se entorpece.

—Abuelita, yo… —Pan miró la hilera de surcos tras de sí, notando por fin el desastroso trabajo que había hecho— no me fijé.

—¿Cómo esperas atinarle un buen golpe al enemigo en combate si tus manos no son capaces de excavar un surco adecuadamente? —pero Milk procedió a suspirar, aplacándose un monólogo que podría durar hasta que la puesta de sol apareciera—. Lo arreglarás mañana. Ya es hora de comer.

Milk había abandonado las artes marciales desde muchos años atrás, por lo que el ofrecimiento de que fuera ella quien continuara instruyendo los entrenamientos de Pan había desconcertado a muchos. Ella no podía enseñarle mejores técnicas que las que Goku ya le había mostrado, ni podría ser buena contrincante si de pelear contra Pan puño a puño se tratase. Milk no era una maestra marcial del calibre de Goku, pero el éxito de su maestría tenía su propio calibre excelso.

Durante un año, Pan había aprendido a ser veloz, ágil, precisa, concentrada y tanto más en las tareas agrícolas que su abuela le instruía a modo de entrenamiento. _Veloz_ al sembrar semillas, _ágil_ al cosechar los frutos, _precisa_ al esparcir abono y _concentrada_ al cuidar de todo cultivo. Las mismas virtudes marciales que su abuelito Goku le adiestró, Milk se las instruía con lo que estaba a su alcance y poder.

No obstante, quizá las más valiosas lecciones para Pan eran las que se aprendían durante la merienda, cuando, tomadas de la mano tal como iban en aquel momento, Milk le hablaba a su nieta sobre la paciencia, el perdón, la templanza, el valor y el amor incondicional. _Paciencia_ al esperar el cumplimiento de una promesa, como lo hizo al aguardar por Goku tantos años; _perdón_ al darle una segunda oportunidad a quienes hubiesen cometido errores, como con Piccolo; _templanza_ tal como haberle permitido a Goten las artes marciales a la par del estudio y la diversión; _valentía_ como cuando no dudaba a enfrentarse a un enemigo potencialmente más poderoso, si es que con ello lograba evitar que sus seres amados fuesen atacados; _amor incondicional_ reflejado en que, pese a las lágrimas por el abandono, el egoísmo, la holgazanería y las tantas decepciones más con que Goku le hubiese herido el corazón a Milk, ella lo presumía como un hombre excepcional ante todos, defendiéndolo de los agravios entrometidos hacia su amada familia.

Pan había sanado sus declives caprichosos con el ejemplo de su abuela, y por eso admiraba tanto como la amaba. Su esperanza se sustentaba en la alegría de parecerse a ella, adoptando su fuerza y su dulzura, su feroz carácter y su gentileza.

Ni siquiera sus padres le habían enseñado lo que su abuela le inculcó. Gohan también intentó educarle ser fuerte, pero nunca encontró palabras adecuadas que no le confundieran los berrinches. Tampoco Goten ayudó mucho, pues jamás ensombreció los contentos de su infancia en el sufrir de lo que no tenía. Sólo su abuela Milk había curado la ausencia de su abuelo, ya que no había nadie que tuviera más experiencia en lidiar con Goku como ella. Así, Milk también era la persona que más amaba a Goku en el mundo, incluso más que Pan.

Ese año de entrenamiento con su abuela había redimido su desconsuelo. Con cada anécdota graciosa durante los almuerzos, con cada cuento antes de dormir, con cada paseo por las montañas e, inclusive, con cada regaño de Milk, Pan había recuperado el destino que era imperioso para todo infante de siete años: ser feliz.

Lamentablemente, después de tanto, otra vez Pan era amenazada por congojas arrinconadas dentro de sí. Bastó que su padre le diera, quince días atrás, la maravillosa noticia de que Goku regresaría a visitarlos después de tres años de aparente olvido. La novedad que a todos encantó, a Pan le atemorizó. Temía que lo aprendido de su abuela durante ese año de intimidad, se perdiera en medio mes.

Con ayuda telepática de Kaio-Sama, Goku había avisado a su hijo mayor que los vería en un mes. Faltaba una quincena para que la espera terminara, y los negativos nervios de Pan ya le jugaban en contra, provocando los feos surcos de la siembra y un comportamiento más distraído de lo normal, a la par de melancólico.

Milk sabía del miedo de su nieta, pues en carne propia lo había experimentado alguna lejana vez, pero había acordado darle espacio a Pan para entenderse a sí misma antes de la llegada de Goku. En tanto, la labor de Milk había consistido en procurar su hogar de un modo de por sí más impecable. Ciertamente, ella sabía que Goku ni siquiera se fijaría en la impecable blancura de los manteles o las cortinas, como tampoco repararía en el bonito cubrecama que había comprado para tenerlo cómodo en su estancia, pero a Milk le gustaba complacerse a sí misma en la proeza de esposa perfecta con algún pretexto de por medio.

—Me pregunto si los champiñones estarán listos dentro de quince días. Tendremos que darles una revisada antes de la cena.

—Sí, abuelita.

—También necesitamos cazar tantas salamandras como podamos durante esta semana de calor. Si nos demoramos más, mudarán de sitio. ¿Me ayudarás?

—Sí, abuelita.

—Fantástico. ¿Te sirvo más té, Pan?

—Sí, abuelita.

Pero cuando Milk acercó el termo al vaso de Pan, éste estaba rebosante aún. Entonces comprendió que toda su plática durante la merienda había sido ignorada. Tal vez era tiempo de entrenarla un poco más antes del día esperado.

—Oye, cariño.

—Sí, abuelita.

—Pan, mírame —rio Milk, tocándole el hombro para que la observara—. ¿Qué es lo primero que harás cuando vuelvas a ver a tu abuelo?

Por fin Pan reaccionó, pero indefensa ante el asalto de tan temible cuestión.

—No lo sé…

—¿Cómo no vas a saber? ¡Han pasado tres años! Algo querrás decirle —animó Milk, sonriente.

Pan descendió la mirada y apretó sus puños con una incomodidad insuficientemente disimulada.

—Es que me da miedo…

—¿Qué te da miedo, mi cielo?

—Yo…

Pero las palabras de Pan se le consumieron en la garganta. La mirada antes apagada y melancólica se había despertado bruscamente y se lucía con terror. Las manos empuñadas comenzaron a temblarle y a sudar en competencia con su frente. Pese a la abrupta enajenación, la cercanía cada vez más veloz de aquel inconfundible ki le obligó a levantarse y despegar el vuelo. El mantel de la merienda voló junto a los alimentos, y por poco Milk fue también lanzada por el vendaval que el vuelo de Pan provocó.

—¡PAN! —gritó Milk, asustada por tan tremendo escape.

Dejando todas las pertenencias esparcidas por el campo, Milk corrió devuelta a la casa, pues hacia allí parecía haberse dirigido el rumbo de Pan. La larga distancia desde el sembradío hasta la residencia no le robó ni un resoplido, ya por la buena condición o por la adrenalina de averiguar qué ocurría con su nieta. Llegando por fin a la puerta de su hogar, el picaporte estaba asegurado. Claramente, Pan se había encerrado en la casa.

—¡Pan, Pan! —llamó a gritos desde el jardín frontal, pero no hubo respuesta alguna—. ¡Ábreme, Pan! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Pan, abre la puerta!

Otros gritos más fueron ignorados cuando, de pronto, una ráfaga de viento heló la espalda de Milk. Por un segundo temió volverse, imaginando que se trataba del peligroso enemigo que seguramente había ahuyentado a su nieta, pero seguidamente, el corazón le dio licencia para mirar al hombre que acababa de aterrizar su vuelo tras ella.

Allí estaba él. Ese por quien había llorado una y tantas veces por la tristeza de la partida, pero que, irónicamente, también le robaba las lágrimas de alegre euforia con el anhelado regreso. Acercándose así, como siempre, con esa perpetua sonrisa tan fresca y jovial como su semblante, nada rendido ante los años. Allí venía, allí había llegado, acercándose a paso alegre hasta Milk. Allí estaba Goku.

—¿Te quedaste afuera, Milk?

—¡GOKU!

Suprimió la distancia saltando hasta él, y Goku la atrapó para darle una vuelta en el aire y luego regresarla al suelo, al compás de la risa de ambos. Milk se aferró a su pecho para inhalar la esencia que tanto extrañaba, mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a revivir el tacto de acariciar la espalda de su esposo.

Goku no hacía más que sonreírle al afecto de su mujer, dejándose querer tanto como Milk quisiera y la soledad de los alrededores lo permitiera. No obstante, cuando ella le sostuvo las mejillas para mirarlo, en vez de apreciar la imagen de unos ojos enamorados, vio un entrecejo bien fruncido. Seguidamente no pudo ver mucho más, porque la tremenda bofetada que recibió sin previo aviso le nubló la vista.

—¡Milk, por qué me pegaste! —chilló, sosteniéndose la mejilla palpitante.

—¡Por haberte largado sin avisar! —gritó ella, con los puños ceñidos a la cadera.

—Pero sí te conté sobre entrenar a la reencarnación de Majin Buu, ¿recuerdas? Te lo dije la noche antes del torneo…

—¡Pero no pensé que te irías durante tres malditos años al día siguiente!

—¡Pero Milk! ¡Era necesario entrenar cuanto antes a alguien que protegiese Tierra!

—¡Pero pudiste al menos haberte despedido de mí, grandísimo tonto!

—Perdóname, Milk, por favor —se arrodilló temeroso, con las manos juntas e implorantes frente al rostro—. Es que estaba muy emocionado por entrenar… ¡Perdón!

La feroz expresión de Milk luchó por mantenerse, pero al enternecerse con la imagen de su esposo temeroso, tuvo que ceder a la sonrisa. Apretujó las mejillas de Goku entre las manos y regaló un beso fugaz para levantarlo.

—Te perdono, sólo porque te extrañé demasiado —nuevamente se abrazó de su cintura—. ¡Pero debiste avisar que llegarías antes! No he preparado nada para que comas.

—Lo que sea será delicioso; ¡estoy ansioso por poder probar tu comida de nuevo, Milk!

Al parecer, el apetito de Goku no había cambiado nada. En él, infaliblemente, todo seguía igual, y eso a Milk le contentaba en suma. Las patitas de gallo que adornaban los ojos de Milk, así como las arruguitas en marco de su sonrisa, lucían tal vez un poco más profundas, pero Goku sólo prestó importancia a que la mirada de ella tenía la misma ternura, y tan dulce como antes seguía la sonrisa, así que tampoco ella había cambiado. La casa estaba también como la había dejado, sin más ni menos; ni un piso extra, ni el jardín más largo. Esa permanencia de su comodidad, de su memoria, le dio la total bienvenida. Así, mientras él comenzó a avanzar a la puerta del hogar, lo asaltó la curiosidad por saber si todo lo demás había cambiado.

—¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Dónde está Goten?

—Saldrá del colegio más tarde. Ha estado estudiando mucho —se enorgulleció ella.

—¿Y Gohan y Videl?

—Gohan trabaja maravillosamente en la ciudad. En ocasiones, ha provisto sus investigaciones para la Corporación Cápsula. Videl siempre lo acompaña en sus viajes de trabajo.

—¿Y dónde está Pan?

Milk frenó los pies, con la mano también petrificada justo a centímetros del picaporte. La emoción le había nublado el recuerdo de la huida de su nieta. Al instante, comprendió quién era el enemigo del que Pan había escapado. Aquel enemigo estaba a su lado, con un hambre que deseaba apresurar la entrada a la cocina, pero cuando Milk volvió a ceñir el picaporte, éste continuaba asegurado.

—Pues Pan nos dejó afuera —suspiró ella, sentándose al pie de la puerta—. Hace unos momentos huyó del huerto y se encerró en la casa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Goku intentó abrir, pero el seguro no cedió. Caminó hacia la ventana más próxima, descubriéndola también cerrada.

—Está haciendo un berrinche.

—¿Y la dejas? —él no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues conocía lo impaciente que era su esposa contra esos comportamientos—. Puedo forzar la puerta…

—No. Ven aquí —Milk palpó el escalón sobre el que se había sentado, para que Goku la acompañara.

—Pero tengo mucha hambre, Milk…

—¡Que te sientes! —alzó la voz, provocando un escalofrío en la espalda de Goku que, como todo, se sentía exactamente tan temible como antes. Goku se sentó inmediatamente—. Creo que está asustada.

—¿Asustada de qué?

—De alguien que le hizo mucho daño, sin querer. Intenté entrenarla durante este último año para volverla más fuerte, pero quizá no fue suficiente.

—No entiendo nada… —Goku se alarmó—. ¡Pan es muy fuerte! ¿Quién pudo haberla lastimado? ¿Se trata de algún enemigo?

—Fuiste tú, Goku.

—¿Yo qué?

—Tú la lastimaste, Goku. Tú heriste a Pan —la voz de Milk tembló, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que sus ojos suspendieran las lágrimas—. Pan te ha estado esperando cada día durante estos tres años… ¡Ha estado tan triste! Ni Videl ni Gohan pudieron consolarla, ni siquiera Goten. Ha preguntado por ti y no sabíamos responderle dónde estabas ni cuándo regresarías. Ha llorado y los abrazos dejaron de bastarle. Se ha enojado contigo y a mí se me acababan los argumentos para excusarte —las mejillas de Milk ya estaban tan rojas como empapadas—. Dejaron de gustarle los juguetes y los postres, porque todo lo que quería para ser feliz era tenerte… ¡Pero tú no estabas aquí, Goku!

—Milk, no me digas esas cosas… —pidió él, con vergüenza, empleando el mismo tono tímido que no podía evitar cuando su esposa le reclamaba con tal ardor.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga entonces? ¿No te da vergüenza enterarte que hiciste sufrir a tu nieta al largarte durante tres años? —las manos le estaban sujetando la playera del dogi, para atraerle el rostro huidizo a la cercanía de sus sollozos—. Yo lo intenté, Goku, lo intenté tanto… Me esforcé por esperarte yo, así como ayudé a Gohan y a Goten a extrañarte con cariño, sin dolor… ¡Pero con Pan es tan difícil! Sufre tanto… He intentado enseñarles, Goku, lo intento de verdad… ¿Pero cuándo serás tú quien aprenda?

Goku inclinó el semblante, con un puchero. Del mismo modo agachaba la cabeza cuando ella le reprochaba que no trabajaba lo suficiente, que casi nunca la llevaba de compras, que parecían importarle más las artes marciales que su propia familia. Con la misma expresión indefensa y apariencia acorralada, el hombre más fuerte del universo se vulnerabilizaba por completo ante las amonestaciones de su mujer.

Quería responder, anhelaba aplacar el llanto de ella y, ¿cómo no? También quería dejar de ser regañado, porque le dolía en verdad; pero las palabras para censurar el acto también parecían rencorosas con él, pues ninguna se formuló.

Goku no sabía hablar. No tenía la elocuencia para pedir una disculpa que pacificara sus más inexorables errores. No sabía cómo justificarse, ni cómo sosegar tanto dolor. Goku no sabía hablar, pero sabía sentir, y Milk sabía entender sus sentimientos.

Con ella, Goku jamás acomplejó su inhabilidad para expresarse, pues la virtud de su mujer para entenderlo residía en comprender el significado enorme y vasto de sus pocas y torpes palabras. Ella sabía capturar todo el arrepentimiento en sus tan repetidas disculpas, y no necesitaba más porque allí estaba su penitencia, la consciencia de sus fallas. Para Milk, siempre bastó escuchar su disculpa para renovar la sonrisa, los besos, el perdón; incluso a sabiendas de que la volvería a defraudar, y que él se volvería a arrepentir y a compensarla.

—Perdóname, Milk. Yo lo lamento mucho… —dijo él, sinceramente, recibiendo inmediatamente el abrazo de su esposa.

—Te perdono —aceptó de corazón, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Goku—. Yo de verdad te disculpo, Goku, y te entiendo… Pero… es que Pan…

Nuevas lágrimas impregnaron húmeda tibieza en las mejillas de Milk y en el cuello de Goku. Ahora él comprendía los motivos del apasionado reclamo: Milk no estaba triste por sí misma, sino por Pan. Su esposa lo había perdonado, pero su nieta aún no aparecía para recibirlo.

Pero, como tratándose de una invocación, la puerta donde Goku y Milk se recargaban rechinó al abrirse. La pareja se levantó al instante, para ver a Pan al pie de la entrada, con mirar decididamente rudo. Goku no controló la sonrisa emocionada.

—¡Pan! No puedo creer que seas tú… ¡Mira qué enorme es…!

—Pelea contra mí —interrumpió la pequeña, volando fuera de a casa hasta el jardín.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Goku, habiendo quedado con los brazos extendidos y las palabras a medias.

—¡Quiero que pelees contra mí! —exclamó Pan, elevando su ki y posicionándose para el combate.

—Hazlo, Goku —permitió Milk, cuando su esposo la había mirado con extrema duda. Ya que ella asintió sonriente, Goku tuvo confianza en que su esposa predecía un buen fin de las circunstancias.

Él voló al extremo contrario de su nieta. No podía detener la sonrisa de ver cuán largo había crecido su cabello, cómo su naricita estaba más redonda, sus cejas más abundantes y los centímetros que había ganado de altura. Y sonrió incluso más, al ver la reverencia que hizo para sentenciar que estaba lista para luchar. Y no obstante, Pan no sonreía.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Milk. Ambos asintieron; uno sonriente, la otra con seria osadía—. ¡Peleen!

Pan atacó de inmediato, apareciendo tras Goku para darle una patada que él esquivó. Un puñetazo hacia las costillas, también esquivado. Pirueta hacia la izquierda para dar un codazo: esquivado. Maroma hacia derecha, con una patada: esquivada.

—¡Atácame! —bramó la pequeña, con frustrado enojo.

—Pero no estás peleando con precisión, Pan. Estás muy desconcentrada —respondió Goku, evaluando con atención todos los movimientos y, aparentemente, ignorando el coraje creciente de su nieta.

Pan fijó diez ataques más, esquivando Goku, a su vez, todos ellos. La frentecita de ella ya se humedecía, a la par de sus ojos. Al concentrar su máximo ki en un puñetazo, el impacto que produjo contra la mano evasiva de su abuelo la empujó violentamente, estrellándola contra un árbol a su espalda.

—¡Ay, Pan! ¡Discúlpame! —Goku corrió para auxiliarla, con Milk aproximándose tras él—. Lo siento, Pan… No quería lastimarte. ¿Estás bien?

Pero cuando Goku estaba a punto de tomarla en brazos, Pan apartó las manos de su abuelo con un rudo manotazo.

—¡Déjame! —gritó la pequeña.

Las manitas escudaron su rostro, ya empapado en llanto. Milk y Goku se congelaron a centímetros de ella, temiendo tocarla, temiendo lastimarla más.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Milk.

—¡Pan, lo siento! ¿Te lastimé? —las manos de Goku intentaron acercarse nuevamente, temblorosas—. No llores, Pan…

— _Él_ es mucho más fuerte que yo, ¿verdad? —sollozó Pan, con el entrecejo bien fruncido, pero la boquita temblando en un puchero.

—¿De qué hablas, Pan? —preguntó Goku, sin entender.

—¡Del niño con el que te fuiste! —los sollozos apenas permitían comprender lo que Pan gritaba—. Te fuiste con ese niño porque es más fuerte que yo, ¿verdad? Te fuiste con él porque prefieres pelear con alguien tan fuerte como tú, en vez de pelear conmigo, en vez de estar conmigo…

A Milk se le estrujó el corazón, tanto, que su mano se posicionó donde brincaba el latir de éste. Comprendió entonces la caprichosa necedad de Pan por entrenar sin cansancio. Comprendió, ante tales declaraciones, cuánto se parecía su nieta a ella misma: Milk también había querido construir una casa tan grande como un mundo, para que Goku se quedara allí, sin explorar más universos.

—Yo no me fui por eso, Pan —Goku se posicionó en cuclillas frente a ella—. No siempre podré estar aquí para proteger a la Tierra, así que necesito entrenar a alguien que pueda cuidarla en mi lugar, ¿entiendes?

—¡Pero tú me prometiste regresar a visitarme y nunca te vi durante estos tres años! —demandó la niña, con la voz quebrada por el gimoteo.

—¿Y acaso no he cumplido? ¡Aquí estoy, Pan! —sonrió Goku, mirándola fijamente.

La mirada de la pequeña se pasmó, deteniendo también los sollozos durante un momento. La sonrisa de su abuelo era tan perpetua como antes, sus ojos tan brillantes cual los recordaba, y sus brazos tan adecuados para regalar abrazos. Después de tres años, su amado abuelo estaba sonriéndole frente a frente. Tras la larga espera, la promesa se había cumplido por fin. Después de una eternidad de anhelo, ella por fin recuperaba la oportunidad de abrazar a su abuelito Goku.

—¡Abuelito! —gritó, renovando las lágrimas, mientras embestía a Goku en un abrazo que descargaba la emoción que tres años de espera adecuaban eufóricamente. Se aferró a su abuelo, como asegurándose de no posibilitarlo a escapar, como determinándose a no perderlo de nuevo—. ¡Abuelito, abuelito!

—Aquí estoy, Pan, tranquilla —reía Goku, sosteniéndola con tanta ternura como años atrás solía hacerlo.

—¡Abuelito, te quería ver!

El sollozo de aquella exclamación se le coló a Goku en el alma, recordándose a sí mismo en su nieta. Alguna vez también había llorado con tanto arrebato al reencontrarse con su abuelo, así que supo quedarse quieto, supo acariciarle el cabello mientras ella sollozaba, supo sujetarla firmemente, para darle la seguridad de no marcharse pronto. Porque, si bien Goku no sabía hablar muy bien a bondad del consuelo, sabía sentir.

Por su parte, Milk esforzaba el sigilo de sus propios lloriqueos. Tal como Goku, ella perfectamente se veía a sí misma en los suspiros inocentes de su nieta, en cómo apretaba sus ojitos lagrimeantes, en el temblar de sus labios al hacer pucheros, en la fuerza con que se aferraba al abrazo de Goku, y, sobre todo, en el regocijo incontenible de ver cumplida una promesa; de ver concluida una espera tan larga.

Todas las lecciones con que instruyó a Pan, se concretaban con aquel abrazo de su abuelo. Había sido tremendamente difícil enseñarle a una niña tan pequeña lo que a ella tanto le había costado comprender en el transcurso de la adultez, pero debía prevenirla.

Milk estaba acostumbrada a esperar, a ceder, a perdonar y a amar sin condición. Bastó la promesa de la niñez, para cultivar en sí una esperanza que germinó implacable. Ella jamás cerró las puertas del castillo mientras esperó el regreso de Goku, ni se resignó a ser olvidada. Ella nunca quitó la segunda almohada del lecho cuando, con más constancia cada vez, Goku se ausentaba del hogar. Jamás osó despojarse el anillo del dedo durante esos siete años de funesta soledad. No desistió, no olvidó. Nunca dejó de esperar.

Pasados los años, Milk había comprendido el secreto de amar a Goku, el secreto de amar incondicional y plenamente: confiar, esperar y perdonar. No necesitaba tenerlo a su lado para amarlo más, ni necesitaba saberse estrictamente obedecida por él para sentirse amada. Había aprendido la respectiva función de amor que mantenía vivo su matrimonio: él sabía cumplir sus promesas, así como ella sabía esperar. Y ambos, de vez en cuando y a turnos, sabían ceder.

—¡Estás enorme, Pan! —congratulaba Goku, estando ya aplacadas las lágrimas de su nieta—. Además te has vuelto muy fuerte. Has entrenado, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que sí! Con mi abuelita, en el huerto —sonrió Pan, señalando a la mujer que se encargaba de enjugarse las lágrimas.

—Ya veo. Con razón eres tan fuerte como ella —dijo Goku, mirando a su esposa con cierta maravilla—. También a mí me enseñó a entrenar en el huerto hace años. Vamos a entrenar juntos mientras esté aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

Más risas y felicitaciones se compartieron en los brazos de Goku, hasta que los tres recordaron que había más familia y amigos que merecían darle la bienvenida a Goku. Pan se ofreció a emprender vuelo para reunirlos, para darle tiempo a su abuela de preparar algún improvisado deguste.

—Me gustaría que Pan conociera a Uub. Presiento que serían buenos amigos —comentó Goku, con los brazos tras la nuca, al dirigirse ambos al interior del hogar.

—Pueden entrenar aquí de vez en cuando; así ya no tendrías que ausentarte tanto. Podrían entrenar en el huerto. Y si no, al menos tú deberías dignarte a visitarnos más seguido —reprochó Milk, fingiéndose severa—. Si sigues desapareciéndote por tanto tiempo, ya no te voy a recibir en la casa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Goku, asustado. Milk rio.

—¿Tú serías capaz de volver a olvidarme si no me ves tras mucho tiempo?

—Ya no —sonrió Goku—. Sólo fue una vez… y recuerdo que te enojaste mucho. ¡Pero es que estabas tan cambiada! —recordó él, sonriente—. Pero no, no te olvidaría ya.

—¿Lo prometes? —él asintió, pactando con la mirada honesta—. De acuerdo. Entonces yo no dejaré de esperarte nunca, Goku.

Ambas promesas renovaban su veredicto. El sello fue una mirada y, ya en el refugio íntimo del hogar, unos besos que Milk se encargó de cobrar con intereses como pago por la espera. Eso, y lo demás que les diera tiempo de hacer antes de que Pan regresara con los demás. Si bien Goku tenía hambre, esos deleites tampoco le sabían nada mal.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Brindo un saludo especial a mis siempre incondicionales Sophy Brief, Silvin Lewis, Breenda Agüero y a la lindísima Mical Karina García, que me hizo un dibujo HERMOSO inspirado en este apartado TwT ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, PRECIOSA! (¿Ya ves que sí actualicé? _Porque si no es ahora, será mañana uwu)_ Por supuesto que a todos los demás que siguen esta y otras historias, también les obsequio todo mi apapacho y cursilerías ;*

Espero que la historia les haya gustado. Háganme saber sus opiniones al respecto en los reviews y, de paso, nos saludamos también :D

 **¡Mucho,** _ **muchísimo**_ **y eterno cariño! ¡BENDICIONES!**

* * *

—

—

 **PD:** _Nuevamente, ¡GRACIAS POR HABER ESTADO CONMIGO Y MIS HISTORIAS DURANTE ESTE ANIVERSARIO!_

—

 **PD2** _: Sus reviews son el ¡Bidi Bidi! de mi ¡Bom Bom!_

—

—


	14. Chapter 14

—

—

* * *

Hace apenas dos horas que vi el capítulo 61 de Dragon Ball Super, y para aplacarme tantito las lágrimas, me vi en la necesidad de desahogarme en las siguientes letras.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **Cuitas Funestas**_

—

—

—

—¡Mamá, mamá!

Milk asomó el rostro por la ventana, con el cucharón que revolvía el estofado en una mano y un bote de sal en la otra. La alarma en los gritos de Goten y la suma velocidad con que se avecinaba su vuelo hacia la casa, reaccionaron en ella la inmediata salida al patio.

—¿Qué pasa, Goten?

—¡Mi papá, es mi papá!

El cucharón y la sal se encontraron de pronto en el suelo. No necesitó más advertencia que el espanto en los ojitos de su hijo y la pista de algún peligro hacia su Goku. Ella misma saltó para ser automáticamente atrapada por los brazos de Goten y elevar nuevamente el vuelo.

—¡Mi papá se puso verde de pronto! ¡Se parece a Piccolo, pero con aretes y un peinado muy raro! —resoplaba Goten.

—¿Como Piccolo? ¡Ve más rápido, Goten!

Una peligrosa agonía en el pecho y un sudor frío le consumaron la calma del cuerpo. No tenía relación al aspecto que su hijo describía, sino a cierto nerviosismo situado a mitad de su pecho, tantito a la izquierda, que le susurraba algo más preocupante de por sí.

—¡Mira, mamá!

—Go… ¿Goku? —llamó ella a la extraña visión verdosa de su esposo.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, mamá? —preguntaba Goten con espanto, cuando su madre ya se había soltado a metros del suelo, apurada para aterrizar frente al supuesto Goku de mutante aspecto.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿De verdad tú eres mi Goku?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡De verdad, de verdad soy Goku! —se señaló a sí mismo, con una voz nada familiar y, no obstante, convincente en que su mirada piadosa daría crédito a sus palabras tartamudas.

Milk inspeccionó aquél frío iris gris, sintiendo la impetuosa mirada de su innegable Goku, aun en colores tan diferentes. Y de pronto vio también cómo el sentimiento preocupado se tornó sorpresivo, reflejándose en el propio brillo de la mirada a alguien detrás de Milk.

—Así es. Su corazón sigue siendo el de Son Goku.

Esa voz tras ellos era la misma del amado padre y esposo, pero con un tono rebosante en cínica vileza, que jamás su dueño original entonaría maliciosamente.

—¡Goku!

—¡Papá!

—Tú… Mi cara… —pronunció Goku, no menos asaltado en el temible suspenso que los demás abrazaban.

Un arma radiante nació desde el brazo a órdenes del vil enemigo frente a ellos. Avanzó con funesta decisión hacia los tres, alentando el tiempo, acelerando latidos, incitando temblores en las piernas. De pronto, con trágica velocidad, aquél de despiadadas intenciones ya acorralaba al par más débil entre los indefensos.

—¡Milk, Goten, cuidado! —bramó Goku, habiéndolos empujado con la misma velocidad que el peligro acechaba.

Pero el cuerpo no produjo transformación alguna para defenderlos, pues las pobres habilidades no estaban a merced del propietario en juego. Fue entonces que los purpúreos destellos se fruncieron en el abdomen hasta atravesarlo, con tan mortífera rapidez y agudeza, que incluso el último aliento de vida de Goku fue cercenado en dos.

Cayó el amado padre y esposo como caen los árboles: precipitada y ruidosamente; como se deslavan las montañas: a montones escabrosos y ensordecedores; como se marchitaría una flor a velocidad luz: exhalando la derrota y los colores hasta convulsionar de inmediato el alma agonizante. Cayó con la misma tortura con que las lágrimas de su hijo y su esposa se desbordaron. Tan saladas esas mareas desde los ojos, tan agudos los gemidos de la garganta.

El sonriente semblante del ruin asesino persiguió las lágrimas de Milk, provocándole un chillido más. Goten había petrificado su mirada, su cuerpo y su corazón, sin reparo ni reacción cuando su madre se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos para emprender la imposible huida.

Y Milk trotó abrazando a su pequeño ángel, protegiéndole las alas. Lo abrazó con miedo, con agonía, con ardor y tragedia. Lo abrazó protectoramente, con todo el amor que el enemigo jamás asesinaría. Lo abrazó con poder vacilante y gimoteos desventurados. Lo abrazó con letal sacrificio, con un último grito que el pequeño también le estrechó.

Se abrazaron con eternidad, tal como la muerte los abrazó a ellos.

(…)

* * *

(…)

—¡Maldito, maldito! ¡No te perdonaré! —gruñía Goku, sintiendo la toxicidad de una rabia tan dolorosa que, cautiva en su cuerpo, terminaría matándolo más presurosamente que la tristeza misma—.Tú… tú… te robaste mi cuerpo y con él mataste a Milk y a Goten… Estoy muy molesto… ahora estoy realmente molesto —sus ojos se contraían al ritmo de su titánica ira, de su creciente poder, como sus dientes y las sienes palpitantes; como su corazón vuelto trizas—. ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ!

Y los aullidos enloquecidos, los furibundos ataques y el monstruoso poder, agrietaron los edificios, el cielo y la tierra, a semejanza de las mismísimas grietas que desangraban su interior.

Y tras haber exhalado muy poco y atacado bastante, logró contemplar el noqueo de su enemigo, con su viva imagen y el imperdonable pecado de su causar un dolor que no auguraba redimirse ni siquiera matándolo. Pero lo haría, sin el gozo de la concentrada lentitud, sin la merecida tortura o la pretensión victoriosa. Sólo lo mataría y ya, sin más, mientras la temblante vida de sus puños le facilitara un movimiento final.

Pero antes fue atacado él, entre risas malditas y el filo de la diamantina espada, entre dolores que le hacían competencia a la herida de su tristeza.

Y como antes, cayó el viudo esposo y luto padre, en el _tic tac_ de un tiempo diferente, pero con el mismo duelo con que como caen los árboles: precipitada y ruidosamente; tal como se deslavan las montañas: a montones escabrosos y ensordecedores; como se marchitaría una flor a velocidad luz: exhalando la derrota y los colores hasta convulsionar de inmediato el alma agonizante. Cayó con la misma tortura con que las lágrimas de su hijo y su esposa se desbordaron al ser asesinados. Tan salada fue aquella única lágrima que el viento le secó al estrellarse entre los escombros, como tan ronco fue el gemido de la garganta.

Se dio permiso de no abrir los ojos, de fingirse muerto. Se dio permiso de ilusionar el reencuentro con su esposa e hijo, en el paraíso o donde fuere que el destino le diera oportunidad de estrecharlos nuevamente. Acurrucó bien el rostro entre los escombros, a remembranza de cómo solía hacerlo contra las mejillas de Milk y de Goten… Pero no murió. Ni siquiera logró dormir un instante, para despertar con Milk abrazada a su cuello y Goten acurrucado entre sus piernas; y si lo hizo, las circunstancias se burlaban de él, escenificando la peor pesadilla para la que jamás se mentalizó soportar.

Tal como Milk y Goten se había abrazado a la última exhalación de vida, Goku se abrazó a los escombros de su agonía.

Mas, de pronto, una potente luz de dorada esperanza le obligó abrir los ojos. Rogó, entonces, que la venganza, el milagro, la resurrección, estuviera pronta a salvarlo a él y a _ellos_. Que lo rescatara de no condenarse a vivir sin ese par de seres indispensables, invaluables y amados.

— _Milk… Goten_ …

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Amar tanto a los personajes es tan maravilloso como oscuro. Lo que les suceda, tenga arreglo o no, lo sientes tú. Mueren ellos y tú pierdes también la vida.

No hay más que decir… Me pegó este capítulo. Hermoso y devastador.

Dedicado a Mical Karina, Son Pau, Schala S, Sophy Brief y a todos cuantos se quieran unir al llanto colectivo.

 **¡Mucho cariño!**

—

—

 **PD:** _Disculpen si es pobre esta aportación, pero ha sido tan apresurada como mis sentimientos impulsivos._

—

 **PD2:** _Sus reviews son el pañuelo de mis mocos._

—

—


	15. El Corazón de un Malvado

Han pasado 84 años…

Okno, pero sí unos cuantos meses. ¿Motivos? Los de siempre: la escuela y el trabajo. ¿Promesas? Las de siempre: mejores salarios y educación de calidad… ¡Ah, caray, perdón!, es que con tanto comercial político (? En fin, que les prometo que no abandonaré esto, así me tarde mucho en actualizar.

Apenas esta semana pude escribir de verdad, pero con una inspiración muy constante en los capítulos de Dragon Ball Super: TODOS CRITICAN A GOKU. Y como a mí me encanta ser rebelde con causas babosas, ahí les va mi opinión en un fic.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

.

.

.

 _ **El Corazón de un Malvado**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Por mera inercia de nerviosismo, Milk se acariciaba el entrecejo con el dedo índice, a misión de reprimirse fruncirlo tanto como lo había abusado la noche anterior. También, inhalaba una avorazada cantidad de la brisa que chocaba contra la velocidad de la nave a través de la ciudad, para exhalarla con el nulo disimulo que no paraba de inquietar a Gohan.

El pobrecito niño había sido despertado más temprano de lo que es piadoso para un sábado, sin considerar que él había sido injustamente desvelado por el alboroto de gritos con que su madre atacó a su padre de mañana a madrugada. Sin más, a las 7am ya estaba encomendado a acomodar en el asiento copiloto los libros suficientes para estudiar, mientras su madre hacía las compras que se le habían ocurrido para desestresarse.

—Tu padre es el que debería llevarnos al supermercado —se quejaba Milk, primero entre los pasillos de alimentos, luego al guardar las compras en la nave y ahora en el camino de vuelta a casa—. Yo no debería conducir, porque de eso se encargan los buenos maridos, y nosotras, las buenas esposas, de comprar. Cuando te cases, Gohan, recuerda bien eso o tu esposa sufrirá bastante, y por consecuencia también tú.

—Sí, mamá —era el par de palabras que Gohan había coreado toda la mañana, bien escondido tras los libros que ni siquiera esmeraba leer.

Al llegar a casa, el resentido designio de Milk procedió sin reparo compasivo: ignoró a Goku majestuosamente, sin hablarle ni mirarlo. Goku hizo lo propio, pero rehuía por temor a otro pleito y no por rencor. Gohan, a su vez, no resolvió estar con alguno de sus padres sin desamparar al otro, y por eso prefirió desentenderse en su habitación de la tanta agrura, con el robótico repaso de sus libros de física avanzada.

Como todos los fines de semana, un gran pez mero y un pino de esponjadas copas sufrieron el asalto de Goku, para volverse cada cual cena y leña. De vuelta a casa, dejó ambas comisiones con cautela sobre el lavadero del patio, cuidadoso de no toparse contra la palpitante irascibilidad conque Milk obstruía la cocina. Con tales acciones, Goku esperaba ser convidado del ingrediente que él mismo había provisto o, de otro modo, tener el pescado ya dispuesto si su esposa volvía a dejarlo sin cenar. Mucha y muy grata fue su sorpresa al llegar el ocaso, cuando un grito, si bien antipático, lo solicitó en la mesa para sentarse.

La espesura del oxígeno en el comedor se vio más conquistada por la hostilidad de Milk que por los apetecibles vapores del estofado. Nadie habló, nadie rio y nadie miró a la silla vecina; Goku y Gohan tenían hasta temor de parpadear sin la discreción suficiente. Milk, implacable, mantenía el ceño comprimido como estandarte de despótica intolerabilidad. Al terminar, padre e hijo permanecieron enraizados a sus sillas, sin valor para accionar movimiento alguno.

—Hora de dormir —decretó Milk, como acto redentor (no intencionado) de la incertidumbre.

Estaba claro que esa noche no se bañarían, porque Milk, tan pronto como aseó la bajilla, con el portazo de su habitación denotó que no tenía intención alguna de prepararles el fuego a Gohan y Goku para refrescarse juntos en el patio. Por la mente les pasó encender ellos mismos los leños, pero no dejaba de faltar el valor para ejecutar órdenes no dadas por la colérica matriarca.

—Papi, puedes dormir conmigo si quieres —susurró Gohan, bien quedito, antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Goku le aseguró con sus sonrisas que no le afectaba volver a dormir en la sala, le alborotó el cabello y le deseó buenas noches. Nuevamente, sorpresivo se tornó el aspecto de su mirada, ya que esa noche Milk le había dejado sobre el sofá una almohada y sábanas limpias, planchadas y dobladas. Primero se sonrió, mas luego el entrecejo se le arrugó con tanta rigidez como sólo Milk solía; pero el sentimiento de mujer y marido al expresarse con tales gestos era de distintísimo sentir.

El joven padre se recostó, pero, contrario a lo usual de su pasmoso noqueo nocturno, no triunfó en pegar los párpados.

Las fosforescentes intromisiones de los astros desvelados le brindaron un espectacular e índigo panorama, que vistoso brillaba a reflejo del impecable piso. Con el reflector lunar, relució también la bajilla recién lavada y la lustrosa mesa, desprovista de pizca alguna. Goku suspiró al recordar el pescado y, obligado a inhalar después, se holgó los pulmones de la lavanda con que el piso se fregó. Los estantes y cajones estaban cerrados, sin permiso para que tenedor o cuchara burlara su sitio, ni ya la sal o la pimienta quedaran a la intemperie. La alacena estaba rebosante de la despensa para la semana, el refrigerador mantenía frías las carnes y los yogures. En conclusión, el hogar sentíase acogedor e idóneo para descansar, para respirar su pulcritud y fiarse en que el sol, al aparecerse escoltado por la aurora, no ostentaría menos maravilla que la que la luna otorgaba al techo de la familia Son.

Abrigado en tal paz, Goku se removió en el sofá, pero como la comodidad de éste era insuficiente en comparación de las suavidades de su cama, no condescendía el sueño. El recelo de resignar su descanso a más noches en la sala le produjo una mueca y el deseo de que Milk se ablandara pronto.

No obstante, considerando cuán agresivamente había rabiado ella la noche anterior, en el día ella se había mostrado quieta. La limpieza la había atendido con el primor acostumbrado, la comida con la exquisitez de siempre y cada quehacer de la jornada había resultado puntal para apagar las luces a la hora precisa. Ello demostraba que ni el entrecejo resentido ni los gruñidos ocasionales competían contra el vigor de sus menesteres, mismos que encumbraban su virtud de esposa. Goku, en cambio, se había escabullido toda la tarde entre los riscos y la arboleda de Paoz.

—Milk es buena —masculló él.

El mueble rechinó y la puerta lo hizo un poco más al abrirse. El chirriar de algunos grillos y el ulular de lechuzas cercanas se coló al interior de la sala, mientras era Goku quien escapaba de la tibieza del techo, de la limpieza de la cocina y de la incomodidad del sofá.

—¡Nube voladora, ven!

(…)

El reformatorio arte de castigar al esposo era un empeño que sus damas de compañía le adiestraron antes de casarse. Milk, en sus poquitos años de matrimonio, se fiaba de dos escarmientos infalibles: dejarlo sin comer o echarlo de su habitación. Ambos servían para amedrentar las sandeces de Goku, asustarlo para remediarse, pero era Milk a quien los temores le incitaban masticarse las uñas, y por ello planeaba no darle pronto acceso de regreso a la habitación ni a su beneplácito.

Es que Goku no quería cambiar o, mejor dicho —por fin se condenó a aceptarlo—, no podía. Si bien ella siempre supo que su esposo no era el más lúcido ni avisado de los hombres, alguna mentecata ilusión de que la paternidad o el matrimonio lo ejercitarían le consintió la expectativa. Pero a verse, que ya pronto rebasarían el lustro de ser familia y pocos atisbos guardaban las espaldas de la esperanza. Lo peor no era su deficiencia como hombre de sociedad, sino aquella inconsciencia de hacer todo sin sopesar su comportamiento: ¿cómo no se daba cuenta que un hombre debía trabajar? ¿Por qué ignoraba que el diario vivir prescindía de artes marciales y enemigos? ¿De qué modo explicarle que el padre enseña al hijo a hacer la tarea y no a pelear?

Milk le dio descanso al mancillamiento de sus uñas, pues precisaba morder los cobertores para desahogar la disyuntiva del hombre que era Goku y el que ella deseaba que fuera. Con cada mascar de cobija se bombeaban aquellas arrinconadas dudas que oscilaban la pesadilla de su fe: « _¿Y si no le interesamos en realidad_?», pensaba, con la truculenta manivela abriéndole tubería a sus lágrimas.

Peor para sus cuitas fue escuchar que en la planta baja la puerta rechinaba al abrirse. Acalló los sollozos y contuvo el drenar de sus ojos para atender si alguien entraba o salía de la casa. La voz de Goku fue flecha hacia la diana de sus inquietudes, que apuntó con precisión en su llamado a la Nube Voladora.

—Está bien —se levantó Milk, con prisa tal, que las lágrimas se tornaron estalactitas en su mentón—. Nosotros nos iremos también esta vez. Mañana mismo estaremos en el reino de mi padre.

Goku era malo, egoísta hasta la médula, enemigo del sentido común y mancuerna de la desidia. Estaba claro que los años no lo habían cambiado, que era impermeable ante el empapo de la madurez, que dictaminada estaba su voluntad a ser la excepción de los buenos modos de un héroe.

— _Héroe_ … ¡Sí, cómo no! Ni el heroico acto de llenar una solicitud de empleo puede.

Le chismorreaba más frustraciones a los vestidos y ropa interior que empacaba, hasta que tuvo abultada su maleta y fue a la misión de empacar los suéteres más tibios en la habitación de su hijo.

El pequeñito se removió un poco entre las almohadas y veíase, con el favor de la vela que cautelaba a Milk, cierta sombra de cansancio bajo sus párpados. Sus ronquidos eran exhaustos y el aferramiento de las manitas a la manta era ademán de haber anhelado la quietud de una cama, que al día siguiente le costaría abandonar para otro madrugador viaje.

Las ocasiones de visitar La Montaña de Fuego reclamaban la gala de Gohan, así los súbditos aseveraban la vida ideal que Milk aspiraba a través del porte de su retoño. Solía prepararlo siempre guapo y recatado, con la por supuesta ternura intacta, pero entonces, dado el enojo, no seleccionaba con meticulosidad sus trajecitos.

Al volver a su habitación, divagó removerse en la cama o empeñar algún bordado, pero sólo algunas prendas de Goku estaban dispuestas a remendarse, y ella de él no quería saber tanto ya. La rueca de su paciencia se había enredado en sus hilos, exhausta de bordar linduras encima de telas rotas, cansadísima de excusar a Goku. No obstante, se vio pronto vencida contra su piedad, así que bajó al comedor para preparar algo de la comida con que Goku se limitaría el apetito hasta que Milk renovara su indulgencia.

Al pisar el primer escalón descendente, un ruidillo bufón retó al silencio. Milk suspiró, porque la madera del peldaño no podría imitar tan bien una risa, por lo que seguro su consciencia era el tono burlón que le subrayaba la poca voluntad para dejar con hambre a Goku unos cuantos días. Pero antes de suspirar nuevamente, otro ruido de color hilarante la advirtió, que venía de afuera y de una boca que ella conocía cual la suya propia. La ventana le invitó la averiguación de aquellas exhalaciones joviales y, al verlo, no sopesó sus sentimientos antes de tomar algo de la cocina y salir a enfrentarlo.

—¿Recuerdas los intentos fallidos de Krillin por montarte? —Goku conversaba a carcajadas con la Nube, y ésta, cual retroalimentación, se contraía gozosa—. ¡Qué divertidos días!

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Milk empuño las manos en las caderas, imponente y aguafiestas. Tanto la Nube Voladora como Goku reaccionaron con la paz que brindaría ser electrocutado por un rayo de un diluvio bíblico—. ¿Estás sordo o qué?

—Mi-Milk… Yo no… sólo yo… además la Nube…

—¡Habla bien, con un demonio!

—¡Sólo me estaba despidiendo de la Nube Voladora!

—¡Cómo te atreves a querer abandonarnos tan cínica…! —no obstante, antes de lograr terminar las altisonantes sentencias del infraganti, reparó que la declaración de Goku no era lo que ella planeaba castigar con la improvisada arma en sus manos—. Espera, ¿cómo que despidiéndote?

—Po… ¿podrías bajar ese sartén primero? —Milk obedeció con desgana, así la Nube y Goku se enderezaron a medias—. E-eso… Me estaba despidiendo de ella, porque probablemente tardaremos mucho en vernos de nuevo.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Es que ya no la puedo montar —mientras él se rascaba la cabeza con pena, la Nube hizo una contorsión que se asemejaba a suspirar.

Perduró un irresoluto silencio en todos, porque aun si la Nube supiese hablar, nada habría atinado decir. Milk tenía presos los labios por la centinela del orgullo, pero las llaves de la curiosidad le abrieron a medias la compasión para cuestionar.

—¿Por qué no puedes montarla ya?

—Pues soy malo, así no puedo.

—¿Cómo que malo?

—Es que tú me lo dijiste ayer… es lo que siempre me dices.

La indecisión de una respuesta la llevó a sólo reaccionar soltando el sartén.

—Yo no me refería a eso. Yo hablaba de… ¡Ay, olvídalo! ¡Eres imposible!

No atinó otra cosa más que girar sobre sus talones, con resolución de regresar a la cama y maldecirlo hasta dormirse. No obstante, tras dar el portazo en la sala de estar, la mirada dudosa de Goku surtió un contagioso efecto en ella, así que tuvo que sacudirse las ideas al pie de las escaleras.

Milk había dejado bien claros los motivos de una semana consecutiva de riñas: sus decadencias como esposo, padre y hombre de sociedad. ¿Cómo no lo había entendido? Sí, tal vez ella uso el adjetivo de _malvado_ en términos no muy específicos, pero cualquiera lo habría entendido.

—Cualquiera, menos Goku —exhaló la desvelada.

Nunca tentó aludir la clase de malvado incapaz de subirse a la Nube Voladora, sino a aquel con flaquezas de oprobio, holgazanería, desfachatez e ignorancia… ¡Ignorancia! Esa condenada astilla contra los modales, contra las solicitudes de empleo y las licencias de conducir; ignorancia que lo hacía actuar cual desorbitado infante del amago civilizado, con las rodillas raspadas y la urbanidad un tanto más.

Afuera Goku había vuelto a reír, con procurado disimulo. Imitando esa discreción, Milk se asomó desde la cocina, esperando hallar la penosa efigie del cinismo, pero no hubo triza para acribillar. Vio, en su lugar, al incorregible e ignorante niño de siempre, sentado en loto, riendo en el círculo de sol. Irremediablemente, no advirtió al malvado que ella conjuró en días pasados, sino sólo a Goku.

Milk, al darse cuenta cuánto ciega el mirar con los ojos, enfocó la vista del corazón. Como antes, vio a un hombre antónimo de la maldad. Vio a aquél que amaba del modo más prolijo que su primitiva naturaleza le permitía. A ese que, lo mejor que tenía, lo daba, sin los oprimes de la obligación, con la ternura de la incondicionalidad. Las promesas que hacía, cumplidas estarían sin falta, aun con impuntualidad. Él era el hombre que no deseó ser Kami-Sama, sino sólo vivir; que no quería riquezas, sino un buen combate; que no quería un empleo prestigioso, sino una tarde de pesca. Se vio al hombre que, al permitirle a los demás aleccionarlo de su propia cotidianeidad, en un espacio para acompañarlos ya creaba un réquiem de cariño más grande que tenía.

Ahí no estaba el hombre que le enseñaba a Gohan las tablas de multiplicar, pero sí el que le hacía cosquillas, que lo tomaba naturalmente de la mano, que no dejaba de cargarlo, que lo dormía en su pecho y entre sus piernas, que jugaba con él y que lo amaba.

Ahí no estaba el marido que la llevaba de compras, pero sí el que la hacía reír con su torpeza, el que soportaba su irascibilidad, el que le daba besos torpísimos, el que la arropaba en las noches, el que, con una promesa, le había obsequiado toda la felicidad que ella no pensó jamás llegar a poseer; el que la amaba, muy a su burda manera.

Ahí no estaba el héroe prometido, el espejo del sacrificio, pero sí un extraordinario corazón valiente, que sin pretender galardones u odas, combatía la crueldad con la bendición de un poder que él mismo cultivó, sin pretensión maliciosa.

Ahí estaba un buen hombre.

¿Qué ignominia había visto Milk entonces? Tal vez el pecado de ser diferente, tal vez la abyecta ignorancia de no obrar de acuerdo a la habitualidad social; quizá tener un terrón de infante azúcar en el corazón, en vez del añejo vinagre mundial.

La ausencia de una capa en su cuello no lo hacía menos héroe, así como portar una corbata jamás lo haría más marido. La ignorancia no era atisbo de indiferencia, ni la seguridad sinónimo de soberbia. Lo tradicional no es benévolo, y menos es vil lo disímil.

—Goku…

El aludido y su esponjoso compañero atendieron con la mirada, para descubrir que Milk sorbía la nariz mientras se acercaba a varado paso.

—¿Qué tienes, Milk?

—Sí te puedes subir —sonrió ella, procurando que las mejillas no se le agacharan por la tensión del llanto—. Hazlo.

—Pero tú dijiste que yo era…

—… _Bueno_ ; eres un hombre bueno —al llegarse hasta el costado de su esposo, extendió la mano para que él se levantase—. No seas necio y obedéceme.

La Nube se agachó educadamente, con la fe restituida en descartar los planes de un adiós. Goku inhaló y, tras dar un salto, los pies descalzos se entibiaron con la cálida bruma del rubio ser.

—¡Fantástico! Tenías razón, Milk: ¡puedo subirme! Deberías montar también tú.

—No, yo no…

Sin embargo, Goku actuó delantero al pretexto y robó el espacio de su mano para atraerla a sí. Milk había apretado los párpados, temerosa de ser ella quien, debido a sus afrentas, tuviera enmohecido el corazón. No obstante, el primor de su caridad seguía vigente en el cuerpo de la mujer, tal como lo estuvo en la niña del ayer; tal como sería perpetuamente ese niño en cuerpo de hombre a su lado.

—Sostente, Milk. ¡Hay que dar un paseo!

Y como la niña de ayer le había heredado a la mujer del hoy el desequilibrio al volar, los bramidos de pánico de Milk fueron la alarma madrugadora de Gohan.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Insisto: PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA. E insisto: LOS AMO.

 **¡Mucho cariño y bendiciones!**

* * *

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son el rastrillo de mis pelos axilares._

—

—


End file.
